Fractured
by krispybee12
Summary: She's a woman lost, without any memory of her previous life but her past is quickly catching up with her, bringing with it truths she may not be able to accept, especially about herself…AH, AU, OOC, [Eric/Sookie/Godric] *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Enjoy this new story! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

SPOV

 _I'm in a panic, my heart racing fitfully as I continue to drive erratically through the pelting rain that's drilling the windshield fast enough to blind. Faster. I have to drive_ faster _. I_ have _to get away. Bright lights in the rearview are blinding me, hindering my already impaired vision._

 _I can't let them catch up. I must get away. Survive. The tires slide along the muddy roads then, bringing me ever closer to the steep ravine to my right, forcing me to correct the wheel abruptly. Breathe. Concentrate. I have to get gone, I_ must _._

 _Everything went wrong. This shouldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be_ simple _. It was supposed to be_ easy _. I lean forward, squinting into the rain drenched night, trying desperately to make out the outlines of the muck covered road before me as I push steadily ahead._

 _I bring up my phone once more only to find there's still no reception. I can't call for help. I'm left to my own devices. All alone. I clench my jaw in concentration, calling up every ounce of inner strength from deep within. I_ can _do this. I can make a clean escape. Get away or die. Death is not the option I choose to accept._

 _Thunder rumbles loud enough to send vibrations through the car only seconds before the starless sky is lit up with bright, blinding lightning stretching over the sky, lighting up the tree covered bayou. The storm rages on outside, picking up to a violent crescendo as I drive on, pushing forward with unrivaled resolve._

 _Blinding headlights are drawing ever closer as they gain ground, closing the ever shrinking gap between us. My foot presses further into the accelerator, but it's to no avail as I'm violently slammed into from behind. My head is thrown forward, before slamming harshly into the wheel. Blinding pain. Flashes of white cloud my vision momentarily, disorienting me further._

 _I struggle to shake off the pain. Ignore it. Get past it. Don't let it slow you down. Liquid trails over my brow and I lift my hand to inspect before pulling away bloody fingers. It's just a cut, no big deal. Keep pressing on. Endure._

 _Suddenly, there's another crashing impact from behind as metal screeches deafeningly against metal. I grit my teeth, gripping the wheel tighter as I veer sharply away from the ravine's steep edge once more. I straighten the car before adding more pressure to the accelerator with grim determination._

 _The headlights begin to fade and I glance up to the rearview and see I'm finally gaining a decent lead. A small smile curls my lips. I've got this. Freedom is within reach. Suddenly, bright lights shine from my left, leaving me squinting and bringing my arm up to shield my eyes._

 _I have mere seconds to panic before the violent impact sends my car careening over the steep, mud covered ravine wall. The sounds are deafening as glass shatters and metal scrapes harshly all around me. I find my body being flung like a rag doll, slamming into one hard surface after another. White hot pain sears through my left leg just before my right arm is gashed wide in a wave of searing agony._

 _It's all happening so fast, lasting only seconds in reality, but it feels as like an eternity before I find myself being ejected from the wrecked car, thrown through the drenched, moonless night air. My head slams harshly against an unknown, rigid surface and white light flashes across my vision before the blackness mercifully takes me under._

I wake with a start, sitting up in a rush before swallowing down large lungfuls of air as I try to slow my racing heart. I reach up to wipe perspiration from by brow and push back my sweat drenched locks. As awful as the reoccurring nightmare is, it's one of the only memories I have of my past life.

It was a year ago that I woke up only days after the horrific ordeal to find myself hooked up to IVs in the ICU, not knowing who I was with absolutely no memories of my past. I know what you're thinking, it sounds like the start of some crappy movie, but it's my _life_. It's what I have to live with day in and day out.

I have other dreams sometimes, flashes of a past life I can't remember. I see faces of people whose names I can't remember and I see different places though I have no idea what might have happened at the various locations or why I might have been there.

Besides the dreams, I have very few clues about my past. My purse was the only thing salvaged from the wreck with a wallet holding only my drivers license and eighty dollars in cash. Evidently my name is Ellie Mae Corvo, and I'm twenty five years old, but I only know this as it was the name and age printed on a little piece of plastic. I've typed the name into numerous search engines, but so far have come up with diddly-squat. Seems I must be a rather boring person.

The only other clues to a past life are the tattoos. I have three separate images inked into my skin with no memory of their meaning or relevance. The most noticeable is a simple, black, Celtic trinity knot decorating the inside of my left wrist.

The second is located on my inner right forearm and it's a bit more ornate than the first. It's an image of a shield, a dagger and dragon decorating either side. It's topped off with an ornately designed crown. The piece is beautifully done with swirling filigree outlining it in elegant, flowing lines. I assume this must be my family crest, but try as I may; I haven't been able to find a like one no matter how many times and places I've searched.

The third and final tattoo I didn't even realize I had until someone in the hospital pointed it out to me as it's stretched over the length of my back. Two black, feathered wings trail from each of my shoulder blades, sweeping down nearly to my waist. The piece is intricate and incredibly life like, with each feather having been detailed by an artist gifted with obvious skill. I wish I knew what any of them meant. They're obviously important to me somehow if I decided to have them permanently marked upon my skin.

This whole situation is beyond frustrating really, not knowing my place in the world. Most the time I just feel lost. The doctors keep telling me I'll remember everything in time; to just be patient and let the memories come back in their own time. I guess there's not much I can do otherwise, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept.

I find myself daydreaming constantly, always wondering about my past. What kind of family do I have, if any? If I _do_ have family, are they out looking for me? Do they even realize or care that I'm gone? Was I married? Divorced? Did I have a steady boyfriend? Hell, do I have kids somewhere missing their mother?

I can really get myself worked up thinking like this so I have to stop and make myself take a deep, calming breath before shaking those thoughts from my damaged and ever racing mind. I just want to remember. I wish I knew who I was.

A small groan sounds then, bringing me from my racing thoughts. I turn my head to see Alcide, my boyfriend, reaching out across the bed for me. A small smile curls my lips before I lay back down, letting him pull me into his warm embrace before he lets out a soft, contented sigh.

The circumstances that brought us together were…well, unique, to say the least. He's the one who found me in that muddy bayou, bleeding and unconscious, presumably knocking at death's door. He likely saved my life that night when he stumbled across the scene and called in the accident.

His was the first face I saw when I woke in the stark, white hospital. He was a total wreck. Apparently he refused to leave my side until he was absolutely sure I'd be okay. He kept visiting after that, bringing me little gifts and flowers. He'd just stay and talk to me for hours and it didn't take long for me to fall for his sweet, Mississippi charms.

He's a good guy. I'm lucky to have him, really. He'd make an ideal husband, just the kind of guy you'd be proud to bring home to your family, you know, if you had one of those. But as much as I'd like to settle down and make a new life, I just can't help wondering what and whom I'm leaving behind.

"You're thinking too loud," Alcide mumbles into my neck in his low, gravelly voice, bringing me from my racing thoughts and making me look over at him with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I say softly before burrowing down deeper into the bed and wrapping my arms around his firm waist. His emerald eyes flutter open then as he looks at me in concern.

"You had the nightmare again?" he asks, noticing my sweat coated hair. I nod with a small sigh.

"Yeah," I admit as he pulls me closer before running his large hands over my back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers before placing a soft kiss to the crown of my head. "I was hoping they might go away after a while."

"Don't be sorry," I tell him with a small sigh. "It's not your fault." He nods, still looking concerned as he looks me over warily. I shake my head at him with a small smirk. He's such a worry wart. "I'm fine," I assure him, pecking the tip of his nose. "I'm not made of glass and I'm not gonna break, I promise."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I just can't help worrying about you," he says with a warm smile.

"That's just because you're so sweet," I tell him, leaning up to place a kiss to his stubble covered cheek. "And kind," I add, kissing his alternate cheek as a wide grin covers his face.

"And sexy?" he interjects, waggling his brows at me as a mischievous glint shines in his emerald eyes. I grin at him, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're sexy," I concede as his grin widens. "You're also running late for work," I add with a cocked brow. He glances up at the alarm clock then, letting out a defeated sigh and making a small giggle escape me. He flops back to the bed, burying his face into his pillow with a soft groan as I slip out bed, wrapping my robe around me and grinning down at him.

"Do I have to go to work?" he groans out playfully making me snort at him. Big baby.

"Well, I have to go to work, so yes, you do too," I rationalize before reaching down to swat his sculpted ass playfully. "Come on, jump in the shower and I'll go whip you up something for breakfast," I tell him earning me a cocked brow.

"You're gonna cook?" he asks warily, surely remembering the frozen pizza fiasco that ended with flames and thick clouds of black smoke. Evidently I was not a chef in my past life. I roll my eyes at him, shaking my head.

"No, but I can pour a mean bowl of Wheaties," I tease as he chuckles lowly, crawling out of bed and shooting me a wink before disappearing into the bathroom. I shake my head, smiling lightly as I leave the bedroom.

I open the front door, scooping up the morning paper before shuffling into the kitchen to start my morning coffee. I think I must have been a caffeine addict in my past life as I can't seem to get motivated without my morning cup of joe. I proceed to pull a bowl from the cupboard and pour Alcide's cereal before scanning over the periodical.

A wide grin crosses my face as I take in the front page. I forgot this was coming out today. There I am, surrounded by my fellow coworkers in front of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, promoting the celebration of the bar's tenth anniversary. I pour a cup of coffee then as Alcide joins me, leaning down to place a kiss to my forehead as I take my first, heavenly sip.

"Thanks for breakfast," he tells me with a smirk as he begins spooning his cereal. I grin at him before scooting the paper before him. He looks down as a wide grin crosses his face. "Nice picture," he says between bites. "You look beautiful as always," he adds with a wink. Such a charmer.

I glance back down at the photo and a small smile curls my lips. I'm surrounded by the people I now consider my friends and I look happy, really and truly happy. Maybe I can give this new life of mine a real shot after all.

 **AN: This story may be updated a bit more slowly as 'Demon's Lust' is my main project for the time being, but this one's been nagging at me for a while, just begging to be written... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So glad to see the positive response for this story so far! Hope you continue to enjoy! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

SPOV

I pull into the back parking lot of Merlotte's, checking my make up in the rearview before making my way across the dirt lot. I push open the metal doors just as my ears are assaulted by excited, high pitched squeals. I glance over and see my coworkers standing at the bar, huddled around the morning paper together. I grin, grabbing an apron and tying it tightly around my waist before heading their way.

"Oh, Ellie, did you see?" Arlene calls excitedly, holding up the front page with a huge grin.

"I did," I tell her with a small smile. "We look pretty good," I tell her, joining the huddled group and leaning against the bar top beside them.

"Well, I do anyhow," Lafayette says with a playful smirk. "Course I make _all_ the rest you bitches look betta' by my mere presence," he adds, striking a sassy pose as I find myself giggling with the rest of the group.

"I think you're right, Lala," I tell him, wrapping my arm around his waist and looking up to him with a smirk. "Soon this place will be crawling with talent scouts, coming to steal you away from us," I tease, sticking out my bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

"Y'all kid, but y'alls knows it's true, this face was made for modelin'," he says, fluttering his long eyelashes playfully.

"That'll be the day," Dawn interjects with an eye roll, before grinning up at Lafayette with a raised brow.

"Hookah, yous just jealous of all 'dis," he says, twirling to show off his colorful ensemble with a teasing shake of his hips, inciting another fit of giggles from the rest of us. My boss, Sam, joins the group then, shaking his head at the lot of us.

"Alright, alright," he chides. "I ain't payin' ya'll to stand around admiring Lafayette all day," he teases before picking up the paper, looking to it with a pleased smile. We watch as he pins the paper up behind the bar before standing back to admire it proudly. The rest of us share meaningful smiles, knowing just how important this bar is to our boss.

We approach him as a group then, slinging our arms around him and looking up to the grainy, black and white photo with a sense of pride.

"I couldn't have done it without ya'll," he tells us, flashing us a grateful smile.

"Is this your way of tellin' us we're finally gonna be gettin' them raises?" teases Arlene as Sam rolls his eyes, shaking his head as a small smirk plays at his lips.

"Ha, ha," he deadpans, sending the group into a round of laughter. "Come on, let's get this place ready to open," he adds, clapping his hands and breaking up the huddle as we each drift off to start in on our daily routine.

Before long, the restaurant is in full swing, filled with excited customers, each congratulating us on the bar's notable anniversary. Some assume this means free drinks, while others are just proud of Sam's accomplishments, but all the excitement makes for a rather busy day that manages to fly by rather quickly.

After the dinner rush is finally over, I find myself in the back hallway of the bar with my aching feet propped up, enjoying a moment's peace after the busy day. Dawn strolls beside me then with a sly grin and I look up in anticipation, waiting to hear whatever juicy gossip she's surely come to share.

"Two _gorgeous_ guys just sat down in your section," she informs me with a wide grin. "If you're too tired, I wouldn't mind… _serving_ them," she adds with a salacious wink. A snort escapes me before I stand, shaking my head.

"I think I can handle it, Dawn," I inform her with a smirk, earning me a playful pout from my flirtatious coworker.

"Alright, fine," she concedes with a small sigh. "But if they ask, I'm single and _definitely_ interested," she says as her hazel eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I respond with an eye roll as we trail to the main floor together. Dawn leans against the bar; trying, rather poorly, to look nonchalant and I have to fight a giggle at her antics before turning to see what all the fuss is about.

I freeze on the spot as I'm hit with dual, striking gazes, one a bright, vivid green, and the other a deep, ocean blue. I _know_ those eyes. I've seen them in my _dreams_. I must know these two men from somewhere, but for the life of me, I just can't place them. Damn my stupid, nonfunctioning brain. I slowly make my way toward them, taking in their tauntingly familiar appearances as I try desperately to recall anything about them.

I can definitely see why they've managed to ruffle Dawn's feathers as the two of them are a visual treat; real eye candy. I look to the tall, handsome blonde, appreciating the finely sculpted features of his masculine face, housing the most brilliant set of blue eyes I've ever seen. Simply breathtaking.

I then turn to his dark haired counterpart, noting the softer, more delicate features of his face that are every bit as beautiful and striking as his blonde companion. His bright, green eyes reflect an inner calmness that I swear must be contagious as I find myself swooning under their hypnotic spell. Mesmerizing.

"Sookie?" whispers the dark haired man almost reverently, breaking the spell and making me shake off my reverie.

"Um, no, it's Ellie," I correct him, pulling at my name badge a bit awkwardly. "Ellie Mae." His brow furrows in confusion as he looks to his golden haired counterpart, sharing a small frown with him.

"Ellie Mae," the blonde says, bringing my attention back his way as he gives me a probing gaze. "Tell me, is that a family name?" I shrug then, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know," I admit dejectedly as the two of them look to me in puzzlement. "I was in a bad accident about a year back," I explain. "I can't remember anything before that night." The two men share a long gaze then, communicating silently between one another before turning back to me in unison once more.

"That sounds horrible," says the brunette as his gaze drags over my right arm, taking in the long, ragged scar I gained that horrible night. "I'm so sorry," he almost whispers, looking up with obvious sadness reflecting in his emerald eyes. My brow furrows then as I look back and forth between them once more.

"I'm sorry if this sounds crazy, but I swear I know you two from somewhere," I say as they look to me in shock. "I mean, I can't _remember_ you, obviously, but you seem…familiar somehow," I explain. They share another one of their silent stares, speaking telepathically between one another before the brunette nods with a grim expression.

It's then that the front doors of the restaurant swing open and I glance up to see Alcide's bright smile as he makes his way toward me. He wraps me in his warm embrace, placing a tender kiss to my temple. I give him a small smile before turning back to the two men, anticipating their answer, but am instead met with open-jawed stares. What is that all about? I turn back to Alcide, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm almost done here; wait in the back for me?" I suggest as he gives me an accepting nod and sends a wave to the men in the booth before heading to the back of the bar. "Sorry, that's just my boyfriend," I say offhandedly, waiving my hand through the air absently.

"He's a very lucky man…Ellie," the blonde grits out harshly, his jaw ticking in apparent irritation as he stares daggers into the retreating form of my boyfriend. What the hell is his problem? As I look to him in confusion, the dark haired man clears his throat loudly, shaking his head harshly at the blonde before giving me a warm smile.

"It was so nice to meet you, Ellie," he says kindly, as he begins scooting from the booth. "Unfortunately, my colleague and I are running a bit late for an important meeting," he says before standing before me, giving me a longing glance before shooting a pointed glare to his vexed companion. I shake my head as the blonde stands to join his dark haired counterpart.

"But you never answered me," I remind them, pleading clear in my voice. Just who are these two hauntingly familiar men? The dark haired man smiles warmly, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken us for someone else," he tells me rather dismally, even as his vivid green eyes shine with apparent admiration and he looks me over longingly once more. I glance over to the blonde to see a look of pure anguish etched upon his sculpted features as he gives me a long, yearning gaze.

I stand helpless and more than a little confused, watching as the two of them walk away; giving me one more brief glance before disappearing through the bar's swinging doors leaving me feeling… _hollow_ somehow.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks curiously as I head to the back of the bar with a small frown on my face.

"I have no idea," I answer honestly, desperately wishing that statement wasn't so painfully true. Sam gives me a concerned look and I shake away my swirling thoughts before giving him a weak smile. "Night, Sam, and congratulations."

"Thanks, cher," he answers with a kind smile. "Have a good night." I wave absently before heading to the back to meet Alcide.

"You look beat, Ellie," Alcide informs me as I untie my apron. I nod absently before he wraps me into a tight embrace. "How 'bout I drive you home tonight, we can pick up your car later," he suggest as I give him a grateful smile, nodding my acceptance. My mind's too busy to concentrate on the road right now.

I climb into his pick up and stare out the window into the darkened night as I think over the strange encounter from earlier. I know I've seen those two men before…somewhere, and by the looks they were giving me, I _have_ to assume they recognized me too. So what gives? And why did they react so strangely to Alcide? They looked completely stricken at the sight of the two of us together.

"Hey, you alright over there?" Alcide questions, reaching over to take hold of my hand, squeezing it lightly. I let out a sigh, turning to see the concern etched across his face.

"Those two guys from the bar, the ones I was talking to when you came in," I start as he nods his understanding. "I know I've seen them someplace before," I explain as he raises a brow at me. "Alcide, I've seen them in my _dreams_."

"You're sure?" he questions as I nod solemnly.

"And I could have _sworn_ they recognized me too," I tell him, shaking my head lightly.

"Well, did you ask them?" he asks curiously as I nod.

"I did," I say with a sigh. "Apparently I was wrong," I answer miserably.

"Well, there you go," he says with a shrug. "It was just an honest mistake," he rationalizes as I shrug absently before staring out the window once more.

"I hate being like this," I admit softly as hot tears prick the corners of my eyes. "I hate being a blank fucking slate. I just want to remember who I am."

"Hey," he says, tugging my hand lightly and bringing my attention back to him as the first fat tear trails down my cheek. A slight form settles on his face as he reaches up to brush the tear away. "We'll get through this together, alright? You'll remember everything; you just have to give it more time." I give a slight nod at the words I've heard more times than I can count. I hope he's right. I really do.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So glad so many are enjoying this story so far! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, follows and favorites! :)**

 **WARNING: Blood and violence in this chapter...it's rated M for a reason...**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

SPOV

A loud sound wakes me from a deep sleep. My brow furrows in confusion as I open my eyes to see Alcide's equally confused expression as he gazes at me from across the bed. What the hell was that? Alcide lifts his head, turning his face towards the bedroom door as his brow furrows in puzzlement.

"You heard it too?" I whisper nervously as he nods. Another loud banging sounds from the front of the house then and I tense in fear as a look of grim determination crosses Alcide's face. He eases slowly from the bed and I sit up, watching in fear as he pulls a baseball bat from the back of the closet. He glides towards me, kneeling down beside the bed before looking up to me in concern.

"I need you to stay right here, Ellie," he whispers, reaching up to brush my wild hair behind my ear. "Call the cops," he says, reaching over to the bedside table to recover the cordless house phone and placing it into my trembling hand. "Lock the door behind me and no matter what you hear, you stay put, alright?" he asks as I give him a tentative nod.

"Be careful," I whisper pleadingly as he nods, standing upright once more.

He leans down to press a kiss to my temple before making his way to the door. He opens it slowly, peaking into the hallway cautiously before disappearing from sight. I scurry after him, closing the door and turning the lock before dialing 911. I hold the phone to my ear as I make my way back to the bed, squatting down beside it to hide myself from sight.

A loud gunshot rings out then and my body jolts with fear as the phone falls from my hand. Alcide. Oh God, please no. Tears form in my eyes as I hear loud, angry shouts accompanying the thunderous, crashing sounds of a violent struggle from the other side of the door. More gunshots sound then as tears begin streaming down my face. This can't be happening. I shake my head vehemently in disbelief. Please let Alcide be okay. _Please, please, please_.

A loud banging sounds at the bedroom door then as angry fists begin pounding harshly against the wood. I sit frozen with fear, my heart racing wildly as the pounding becomes louder and louder, shaking the creaking wood that is visibly bending under the intense pressure.

Shit, they're gonna break down the fucking door; I can't just sit here helplessly. I force my immobile limbs into submission, rising quickly from my crouch before beginning to search the room frantically for some sort of weapon, any form of defense against the intruders. I dig through the closet hoping to find another bat, before spotting a golf bag. Perfect. I slide out a heavy driver, raising it over my shoulder, and am ready to strike just as the bedroom door crashes open violently.

"Stay the fuck back," I warn loudly, swinging the club through the air harshly as the two dark forms pause in the doorway momentarily. The dark figures step into the room slowly, raising their empty hands up in a sort of surrender. What the fuck? I reach over and click on a bedroom lamp, blinking at the sudden brightness cutting through the darkened room before taking in the faces of the intruders.

It's them. The two men from the bar; the ones whose faces have haunted me in my dreams.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I spit out angrily. "And what did you do to Alcide?" I demand as my heart races wildly in fear.

"We're not gonna hurt you," the dark haired man says slowly in a calm, cool voice. "Your friend will be fine, but we need you to come with us."

"Fuck you!" I scream out angrily, gripping the golf club tighter in my grip. "I'm not going anywhere with you," I grit out, swinging the club warningly in their direction. They break into my house, hurt my boyfriend and then think I'll be stupid enough to actually leave with them? Oh, hell no. The blonde sighs irritably then, shaking his head in frustration.

"We're not the ones you need to worry about, alright?" he tells me as I shake my head, not believing his words. They look to each other then, sharing a meaningful look before stepping towards me together.

"I _will_ hit you!" I warn, stopping them both in their tracks. They each hold out their arms then, pushing back their sleeves to reveal tattoos that match my own. My jaw drops in shock as I see the black, Celtic trinity knot gracing both their inner wrists and the familiar shield inked upon their inner forearms. What the fuck?

I look up to see them giving me matching, pleading stares before I look down to my own tattoos in wonderment. I was right. I _do_ know these two men and the evidence is right there in front of my awestruck face. Just what the _fuck_ is going on here?

"Who _are_ you?" I ask in soft wonderment, dropping the golf club to the floor. They both rush towards me then, apparently looking me over for any injuries as I watch them in confusion. Once they're reassured I'm unharmed they raise their faces, meeting my gaze just as the sound of sirens sound in the distance. Right, I called the police. Thank God, help is on the way.

"We'll answer all your questions, I promise, but we need you to come with us, _now_ ," the blonde man tells me sternly as he grips my upper arm in his strong grip and begins to drag me from the room, his dark haired counterpart following close behind us. He pulls me into the living room and my jaw drops as I take in the startling amount of damage. Pieces of broken furniture lay scattered in shards over the room from the violent struggle and is that _blood_ I see!?

I trip then, falling to my knees and pulling from the blonde's grasp just before I see Alcide's body lying eerily still in the center of the room beside a second, very dead body.

"Alcide?" I whisper apprehensively, crawling towards him as hot tears sting my eyes. He's sprawled out on his back and my heart stops when I notice the pool of blood seeping out around him. Oh, God, no!

"He'll be just fine, he's only unconscious," a calm voice whispers against my ear. "Look, he's still breathing." It's then that I notice the steady rise and fall of his muscular chest and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He's alive. He's gonna be okay. The sound of the sirens are growing steadily louder as two hands grip my arms, raising me to my feet before I once more find myself being dragged to the front door.

"No, please, I can't leave him," I plead, glancing back over my shoulder at my grievously wounded boyfriend, while pulling hard against the dual grips on my arms. The blonde lowers his face before mine, and his grave expression quiets my pleading and stops my resisting instantly.

"Help is on the way," he tells me firmly. "Your friend will be _fine_. Now we need to get you out of here. This place isn't safe." I nod absently, having no idea what on earth he's talking about, yet believing every word he's told me regardless.

I allow the two of them to lead me to a waiting, black SUV and I crawl into the back, followed closely by the dark haired man as the blonde takes his place behind the wheel. I press myself to the far door, glancing back to see the approaching red and blue, flashing lights as we peel away from the place I've called home for the past year.

I start to shiver then, glancing down to see I'm still clad in only a rather revealing negligee. Great. I cross my arms over my chest, rubbing my arms for warmth as we race off into the darkened night. The dark haired man reaches into the back then, pulling out a blanket before handing it to me with a kind smile.

"Thanks," I answer a bit awkwardly before wrapping myself up, relishing the sudden warmth against my freezing skin. "Will Alcide really be okay? What happened to him?"

"The man who broke into your house…well, he shot him," the green eyed man informs me as my eyes bulge and I begin to panic. "The wound isn't a fatal one; he just got knocked out in the struggle. He'll make it out just fine," he assures me. I nod, hoping he's right. He reaches his hand out toward me then, as if to offer some form of comfort.

I stare down at that offered hand with a small frown, studying the tattoo on his wrist that mirrors my own. A part of me wants to reach out and take it, but the other part is screaming that I don't even know this man's name. Slowly, he drops his hand back to his lap as a small frown sets upon his handsome face.

"You really can't remember anything about your life?" the blonde asks me from the front seat as I shake my head sadly.

"No, nothing. Nothing before the accident," I inform them. My mind is swirling with so many thoughts at this point that I feel the beginnings of a migraine starting. I have so many questions to ask, I don't even know where to start.

"So, what exactly happened back there?" I ask in confusion remembering the trashed living room and the blood…and the _body_. That second man obviously wasn't as lucky as Alcide, judging from the large, bloody hole that was left in the back of his skull. So much blood. I shake off that thought with a slight cringe, looking up to see the two men sharing a long look between each other before the dark haired man turns to me with a sigh.

"That man who broke into your house," he starts hesitantly. "I'm afraid he was after _you_ , Sookie." I let out a frustrated sigh then, shaking my head.

"That's the second time you've called me that name," I say irritably. "My name is _Ellie_. Ellie Mae Corvo."

"And how do you know that's your name?" asks the blonde, raising a challenging brow at me in the rearview as I shoot him an annoyed glare.

"Because it was the name printed on my driver's license. They found it in my purse after the wreck and it had a picture of my _face_ on it," I inform him stubbornly.

"This may be hard for you to believe as you have no memory of your past life," the green eyed man beside me starts cautiously. "But that ID they found, well, it was a fake." I snort then, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"But why would I have a fake ID?" I ask as he gives me a somber expression. Shit. I think he's being serious. What the hell? "Oh, shit!" I exclaim as they look to me in shock. "That's it! I saw something, didn't I? I witnessed some crime or something, and they tracked me down! I'm right, aren't I?"

It all makes perfect sense, it fits. I must have seen something I wasn't supposed to and went into hiding. They found me somehow and needed to take me out to avoid being found out. Why didn't I think of this before? And now I'm on the run from some criminals that want to make sure their secret stays safe. That _must_ be what's happening.

I look back and forth between the men eagerly, but from the stoic expressions they're giving me, I get the impression they don't agree with the conclusion of my amateur sleuthing skills. Well, damn. And here I thought I had it all figured out.

"It's a sound enough theory," the blonde says with a shrug. "But that's not what's going on here."

"Then why would I be carrying a fake ID? And why would someone be coming after me? Am I in the FBI? The CIA? DEA? What!?" I exclaim in frustration. This is so fucking exasperating! The blonde snickers softly then and I shoot him another hard glare. This is _so_ not funny.

"Eric," chides the dark haired man sternly, cutting off his laughter.

"Sorry, Godric," he says, shaking off his mirth. Ah, so now I have names to go with the faces. Eric and Godric.

"Sookie," Godric says softly, bringing my attention back to him as he gives me a warm smile. "Have you ever heard of the Brigant family?"

"Well, yeah," I say as my face scrunches in confusion. "They're that notorious crime family from New Orleans. They're a pretty big deal," I answer, wondering where he's going with this. Oh, fuck! "You mean to tell me someone from the _Brigant_ family is after me? I managed to piss of the fucking _mob_!?" I exclaim in surprise. I am so thoroughly fucked!

The blonde bursts into uproarious laughter then and my fists clench in anger. What an ass! This isn't funny!

"Just what the _fuck_ is so funny, Eric?" I spit out angrily as he wipes away a tear, looking up to the rearview with amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

"I seriously doubt anyone from the Brigant family would be after you," he says with a light chuckle. I look over to Godric for clarification then, not wanting to deal with the jackass in the front seat.

"Eric's right, Sookie, because of who you are, no one associated with the Brigant family would ever bring you harm," he assure me.

"Because of who I am?" I ask in confusion as he nods somberly.

"You, dear one, are Sussanah Adele Brigant, the next in line to head the Brigant family."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

SPOV

We pull up to a somehow familiar looking house then and I trail after Eric and Godric, entering the thankfully warm house as my mind is trying to comprehend what I have just learned. Evidently, people are trying to kill me, which yeah, really fucking blows. Also, apparently, I'm part of a notorious crime family. And not just some underling either, no, I'm next in line to run the damn thing! Holy fucking hell!

Never, in all the times I tried to imagine what my past life may have been like had I ever dreamed it would be so wild and frankly, downright terrifying. My very life is in danger and here I am with these two men I can't seem to remember who know about me than I do myself. This is insane, totally fucking insane. I plop down to a plush, white couch then with a loud sigh, looking around curiously.

"Where are we?" I ask as the two of them who are currently sitting across from me with matching, concerned gazes.

"One of our safe houses," Eric tells me dismissively. "We'll bunk here for the night and tomorrow we can return home."

"Home?" I ask as they nod. "As in the home of the Brigant family?"

"As in _your_ family," Godric corrects softly as I shake my head, still having a hard time coming to terms with the truth of who I really am. I shake that thought away for the time being as I study the two men across from me curiously.

"So, who are you both, really? Because back at the bar, you said you didn't know me," I remind them with a cocked brow.

"Would you rather us out you as Susannah Brigant, next in line to head the most notorious crime family in New Orleans in a crowded restaurant?" Eric challenges as I let out an exasperated sigh, shaking my head.

"No, I suppose not," I concede. As much as I hate to admit it, he _does_ have a valid point. "So, how do I know you? I assume you're both part of the family as well?" That could explain the matching shield tattoos, I suppose, like some kind of underground identification or something.

"We are," Godric says hesitantly. "We're your personal bodyguards actually, but we share a more…intimate relationship with you as well." I raise a brow at him as the two of them proceed to flash me the Celtic knots inked upon their wrists. I pull out my own wrist, examining the three of them side by side, a bit more closely before looking up to them with a pinched brow.

"What do they mean?" I ask curiously.

"We got these to commemorate the night of our commitment ceremony to one another," Eric informs me as my brows jump to my hairline. Did he just say _commitment ceremony_? Holy shit.

"So, we're what? _Married_ to one another? The _three_ of us?" I ask in shock as they both nod gravely. Wow, just… _wow_. I stand then before I start pacing anxiously before my _two husbands_ (wow, really weird to say that, even in my head) trying to come to terms with this second, startling bit of news I've discovered tonight.

Well, this certainly explains the way they acted to seeing Alcide and I together, you know, since I'm their _wife_. So totally crazy. I've been married this entire time and I couldn't even remember my own damn husbands. Stupid, _stupid_ brain. I wonder how many other important things I have yet to remember. I stop then, looking over to them both as they gaze up to me longingly.

"So, we're married," I reiterate, receiving dual nods. "I was missing for an entire _year_. Why didn't you come find me? Did you even _look_ for me?" I ask angrily, but the look of pure anguish that crosses their faces at my harsh accusation cools my ire instantly and makes me nearly double over as I'm stabbed with intense guilt.

"Sookie, we thought you were _dead_ ," Eric informs me, as he looks to be fighting back tears. "You have no idea the fucking _hell_ we've both been through this past year, thinking we'd lost you forever."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper as hot tears sting my eyes. I plop back to the couch feeling like a total ass as I drop my head in my hands in defeat. I can't even begin to understand the pain they've been in as I've been completely oblivious thanks to my damned amnesia. The couch sinks lower then and I glance up to see them sitting to either side of me.

"Dear one, it's not your fault," Godric whispers against my ear as they wrap their arms around me tightly, encircling me with their warm, comforting embrace. "But don't think there was even _one second_ that passed that we didn't think of you; that we didn't mourn your loss. I never want to feel like that ever again. Losing you was like losing a part of myself, it nearly _killed_ me." I begin crying in earnest then; hating the pain I have caused the both of them, albeit unknowingly.

"We've got you back now," Eric says softly, brushing away my tears before placing a chaste kiss to my temple. "That's what's important. And we'll never leave your side, never again," he assures me, bringing a small smile to my lips.

We sit together for a time, relishing the feel of holding one another and I know this is what I've been missing this past year. They're the reason I couldn't move on to build a new life for myself. I couldn't leave them behind.

"So how did you find me?" I ask softly, breaking the silence. "I mean, I was gone for an entire year and you both said I was assumed dead, so how did you end up at Merlotte's tonight?"

"We saw your picture in the paper," Godric informs me, shaking his head lightly. "We could hardly believe it. We had to see for ourselves if you were truly alive and well." Wow, that had to come as quite a shock, seeing their supposedly deceased wife alive and well, smiling for a picture on the front page of a newspaper. Like something out of the Twilight Zone or something, I'd bet.

"Which is most likely the same way that man who broke into your house tonight found you as well," Eric informs me as his jaw ticks in irritation. Ah, then there's that. Of course, if I'd known there were people after me, that I was some high ranking crime boss, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to have my face printed on the front page.

"Were you staking out my house then? Is that how you got to the intruder so fast?" I ask curiously as they nod to me.

"We're your personal body guards, dear one," Godric reminds me. "We knew if we could track you down so easily, your enemies would as well. That man who broke in and hurt your friend was a member of a rival gang; we've been at war with them for some time now."

"A rival gang?" I ask nervously as they nod in unison. "Are they the ones responsible for the crash that night, the one that wiped out my memories?" I suppose if my family is involved in some sort of gang war, it's highly likely they'd want to see a high ranked member of the opposing family taken out of the picture.

"You were run off the road that night?" Godric asks in shock as I nod to them, watching as they share a look of surprise between one another. They didn't know? Just what the hell happened that night?

"So what happened that night?" I ask curiously. "I remember the car chase and being run off the road, but I can't remember anything that happened before that," I inform them as they share a look of confusion.

"We don't know," Eric tells me with a furrowed brow. "Being your bodyguard isn't exactly easy, you know; you had a bad habit of taking off on your own," he tells me with a raised brow, making me feel like a chastised child. Whoops. "That night you disappeared and no one could tell us where you went or what you were up to. We didn't even know you'd been in a wreck until days later, and by then, well …," he trails off with a pained expression. I reach out to squeeze his hand gently then, earning me a weak smile.

"We searched everywhere for you, dear one," Godric assures me. "We tore apart every safe house, every place we could possibly think you might go looking for any clues to your location, but after months had passed and we still hadn't gotten word from you, well, we assumed the worst was true."

"Great, so the only one who knows what happened that night is me," I say with a defeated sigh. "And I can't remember a damn thing."

"We'll worry about all that later, Lover," Eric tells me as he begins rubbing small circles over my knuckles with his thumb, an act I find to be vaguely familiar and immensely comforting.

"We can discuss this further when we return you home tomorrow. For now though, we want nothing more than to spend some much needed time reconnecting with our wife," Godric says softly before pressing a light kiss to my cheek. I lean back against them then letting out a soft, contented sigh.

"I only wish I could remember you both," I tell them sadly. "I wish I could remember _anything_ about the time we shared together."

"I think we can help with that," Eric tells me with a wide grin, standing and pulling me to my feet. The two of them lead me deeper into the house then and my curiosity builds as they lead me into a large bedroom at the back of the house. I gaze around inquisitively, realizing this place seems familiar somehow.

"Is this my stuff?" I ask, earning a nod from my husbands. I begin exploring then, looking through the dresser drawers first, before trailing to the large, walk in closet. I start looking through the accumulated collection of belongings in an attempt to jog my blank memory.

Godric steps beside me then, flashing me a warm smile before reaching up to a shelf above our heads and pulling down a worn looking photo album. Bingo. I grin at him before following him out of the closet and the three of us proceed to make ourselves comfortable atop the large bed before flipping open the large book across our combined laps.

The pages are filled with pictures of the three of us smiling and laughing together and I have to smile seeing just how happy we all look. Evidently, I have visited numerous countries with my husbands as there are pictures of us in different places all over the world. From images of the three of us sunbathing beside the ocean to standing bundled up together upon a snowy mountain top, they're all here on the pages, showing me a life I desperately want to remember.

As we continue flipping through the numerous pages, I realize many of the places seem familiar. I smile then, realizing I've seen many of these same places in my dreams, as if my mind was trying to remind me of the many happy memories I've made with these two men I chose to share my life with.

Eric and Godric are commentating on the wide array of photos, recalling the many trips we've taken with fond smiles and I find myself grinning as I let the familiar sound of their voices lull me to a state of contentment.

I flip to the last page of the album and stare down in wonderment at the various images depicting the night of our commitment ceremony. There we are, standing on the beach together, with me grasping each of their hands as we grin widely at one another. The love we have for one another is evident on our shining faces as we share the most important day of our lives.

Tears spring to my eyes as I take in the images, wishing desperately I could remember such an important day, the day I committed my life to my husbands. I need to get my memories back and swear to myself then and there that I will do whatever it takes to remember everything about my past. I close the book then, looking up to Eric and Godric with watery eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper, wiping away the tears before they can fall as the two of them hold me tightly between them.

"Of course, Lover," Eric whispers against my temple as he pulls the covers up over the three of us. I yawn then, realizing it must be close to dawn by now. Sleep sounds good, very, very good.

"It was a pleasure, dear one," Godric tells me before reaching over to click off the bedside lamp. The room is washed in darkness as the three of us settle ourselves in the large bed, with my husbands holding me tightly between them, encasing me in their combined limbs and bringing a contented smile to my lips. This feels right, it feels like home.

"I love you, my Sookie," Eric whispers against my ear before nuzzling his nose against my neck softly.

"I love you, dear one," echoes Godric from my opposite side, settling his face into the crook of my neck with a soft, contented sigh.

I wonder briefly if I should return the words of endearment, but realize it seems wrong so long as I can't remember them. A small smile curls my lips then as I realize I've been given a precious gift; the gift of falling in love with these two men all over again. With this thought in mind, I find myself drifting off to a restful slumber within their warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So happy to know you all are enjoying this one! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! They are all greatly appreciated!**

 **WARNING: Sexual content...yeah, it's rated M for a reason...**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 5

SPOV

I wake to a tangle of heavy limbs and grin, burrowing myself in the combined heat of my husbands. I may not have known exactly what was missing from my life before, but now, nestled into the safety of their arms, I know. It was them, it has always been them. I saw images of their faces in dreams time and time again, but now I have them here with me in the flesh, and I couldn't be more grateful.

A small frown forms then as I recall the other startling bit of news I received last night. More than being the wife of these two men, I'm a high ranking member of a notorious crime family. The Brigant family, _my_ family, apparently, as I'm a Brigant myself. I've heard stories about the powerful and highly influential crime syndicate in whispered gossip through the backwoods town of Bon Temps, stories of how the family rules over the majority of the Big Easy.

I wonder how involved I was in the family business. Did I personally shake down local shop owners for protection money? Was I involved with shady bookies? Did I have a hand in smuggling drugs or other illegal substances? Have I _killed_ people? The thought makes me cringe. I suppose I'll be finding out soon enough as we are to return to my family home later today.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eric whispers against my ear, bringing a wide smile to my face and dragging me from my rather disturbing thoughts. I put all notions of organized crime away for the time being, choosing instead to focus on reestablishing my relationship with my long lost husbands.

"Hey," I greet with a small smile as he pulls me against him, hugging me tightly as if he's afraid I may disappear. I giggle lightly, struggling in his fierce embrace before a second set of strong arms snake around my waist. I glance over my shoulder to see Godric's grinning face and have to smile seeing him looking so overjoyed.

"I've missed waking next to you," he tells me, burying his face into my neck and breathing in my scent. "I have to keep reminding myself you're really here; that it's not just a dream."

"I'm really here," I assure him with a grin. "And I really have to use the bathroom," I inform them as my bladder is screaming at me for release.

"No," Eric tells me, tucking his head against the other side of my neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin with a contented sigh. "We're never letting you go; you'll just have to hold it." I laugh outright then, shaking my head at the two of them.

"I'll be right back, I promise," I assure them, receiving two disapproving groans in response. I smirk, pulling from their loosened limbs before crawling from the bed. I stand for a moment, taking in their wide, puppy dog eyes with a small sigh before turning and making my way to the adjoining bath. They're just too adorable.

I relieve my persistent bladder, feeling instantly better before standing to wash my hands and peering into the vanity mirror. Dear Lord, I'm a hot mess. My blonde locks are knotted, standing every which way atop my head and I let out a defeated sigh before gazing longingly at the shower stall. Surely the guys wouldn't mind if I took a minute to wash away the dirt of the previous day.

I spare the bedroom door one, quick glance before stripping off my nightgown and entering the large, tiled shower stall. I twist the handle and let out a sigh as the hot cascade of water washes over me. I stand for a moment, head back, eyes closed, relishing the refreshing spray with a contented smile before a sound to my right catches my attention and furrows my brow.

I glance over to see the shower door being slid open, revealing the smirking faces of my very naked, and apparently, very happy husbands.

"Um, hi," I offer lamely as they grin wider. I feel like maybe this should be awkward, standing naked in front of two equally nude men I remember meeting for the first time only last night, but instead of embarrassment, I feel only pure, unadulterated lust as I eye them both appreciatively. Damn, I guess I really know how to pick 'em.

"I don't remember giving you permission to shower," Eric says with a raised brow. I snort then, shaking my head at his smirking face.

"I didn't realize I had such domineering husbands," I joke back before the two of them step inside, joining me under the steaming spray. I rake my gaze over the two of them, admiring the dips and valleys of their well-defined and completely exposed bodies. I notice them giving me equally appreciative looks as I feel my lust steadily rising, anticipating whatever it is these two have planned for me.

"Then I think it's about time we remind you of a few things, my wife," Godric breathes against my ear, sending an anticipatory shudder through me as his strong arms wrap around my waist and his hardened erection presses against the small of my back.

"Hmm, things are still a bit foggy," I inform him, dropping my head back to rest on his firm shoulder and gazing up at his blazing green eyes. "I guess it'll take a bit more to jog my memory." Eric presses himself firmly against my front then, trapping his hardened length between us and I turn my face to take in the lustful gaze of his deep blue eyes as they darken in lust.

"Then I suppose a crash course is in order," he breathes against my neck before languidly trailing his hot tongue along the column of my throat. "Hmm, I've missed this, Lover," he groans out throatily as I reach up to lace my fingers through his thick, golden mane.

"I need you, my Sookie," Godric groans out lowly, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along my shoulders, eliciting soft moans from my throat. "It's been so long, so very long," he practically growls against the heated skin of my shoulder before I find myself being lifted between the two of them.

Godric pulls me firmly to his defined chest, wrapping one arm around my waist while looping the other around my upper chest just as Eric takes firm hold of the underside of my thighs. I glance down to see a golden head of hair dipping lower as he drops his towering height, sinking to his knees on the shower floor before spreading my thighs wide before him. Oh, God, yes.

Godric cups my chin into a firm hold, turning my face to the side and bringing his lips to mine to kiss me deeply. My eyes flutter closed as I lose myself in the taste of his lips and the somehow familiar play of his skilled tongue twining around my own. Our kiss is heated and desperate as we're both making up for the time we lost while I was away.

A moan escapes me then as Eric's heated mouth encloses over my throbbing sex, his languid licks and teasing sucks driving my ecstasy to soaring heights. I melt into their dual attentions upon me, being deliciously devoured in the very best of ways. My body shudders in desire as that sweet, delicious heat coils deep within me, winding me tighter and driving me ever closer to the edge of release.

My orgasm soon crashes over me, bowing my spine and bringing a pleasured cry from me that's instantly muffled by Godric's heated kiss. My sated limbs turn to jello as I feel Eric shifting from his previously crouched position and Godric pulls from our kiss to give me a longing gaze.

"Are you ready for us, dear one?" he whispers as I find myself nodding in response, not yet able to form words. I'm shifted between them then as Eric takes firm hold of my waist, lifting my sated form closer to cradle me against his firm chest. My legs automatically wrap themselves around his strong waist just as I feel Godric mold himself against the slick skin of my back.

Large hands grip my waist tightly before I feel them pressing against my entrances in tandem. My arms lock tightly around Eric's neck as I take in a deep breath, blowing out a slow exhale and relaxing my muscles as I'm slowly lowered over their combined lengths simultaneously. My face pinches in pain, my nails biting into Eric's slick skin as I'm stretched to accommodate the sizable girths of both my lovers.

I take another deep breath, sinking steadily lower until I sheath them both fully inside, allowing them to fill me completely. We still against each other then, our bodies joined as one, with my husbands' dual embrace cocooning me safely between them. The feeling is so hauntingly familiar and the moment so blissfully perfect; I find hot tears pricking my eyes. This is what I've been without, what I know I can never lose again.

"You alright, Lover?" Eric asks cautiously as I nod, brushing away the tears before they can leave my eyes.

"Perfect, everything's just perfect," I assure my lovers as I lift my face to see two sets of striking eyes gazing into my own, both filled with absolute devotion and unfathomable love. A small smile perks at my lips as I roll my hips between them, feeling the delicious friction of our joining. My head rolls back as a guttural moan escapes my throat. Perfection.

"God, Sookie," Godric grates out as they begin pumping my hips over their lengths in a slow, deliberate rhythm. I lean back to rest myself against Godric's defined chest, lifting my arms to loop around his neck as my fingers find purchase within his dark locks. I let them take control, losing myself to the feel of them driving me over them as they pick up the pace, propelling me ever closer to the razor's edge.

Eric leans his height over me, pressing his mouth to mine and I groan into his kiss as his tongue delves deep, massaging my own and mirroring the motions of our lower joining. I put all my feelings of gratitude into that kiss, letting my lips and tongue thank him for searching me out, for bringing me back to his loving arms.

My body shudders violently as my orgasm sweeps through me, dragging a ragged scream from my throat as my nails dig into firm biceps. I find myself holding on desperately as my lovers thrust against me harder still, before finding their own release inside me.

I draw a shuddering breath, closing my eyes in contented bliss and let my husbands hold me close as we relish the feel of one another under the driving stream of ever cooling water. A shudder runs through me then and Eric and Godric share a chuckle before cutting off the now cool water. I'm lowered to my feet then and both my lovers hold me steady until I nod, signaling my ability to stand independently once more.

"So, is it always like this between us, or did you boys just miss me?" I ask with a smirk, earning me low chuckles from my lovers as they guide me back to the bedroom.

"We definitely missed you, dear one," Godric assures me, leaning down to press a kiss against my temple.

"But no, it's not always like that," Eric informs me as I lift a brow. "Sometimes it's even better," he adds with a wide grin. I shake my head at him before rising up to press a kiss to the cleft of his chin. The three of us proceed to dress and ready ourselves for the day and I soon find myself standing in only undergarments, looking down to my open drawers with a small frown.

"Did I own anything that _wasn't_ black?" I ask as I lift a pair of black jeans and an equally dark top with a raised brow as my husbands shoot me matching grins.

"You used to joke that you enjoyed rocking the 'assassin chic' look," Eric informs me with a playful smirk as I nod, a small frown forming at my lips.

"So, is that what I was?" I ask hesitantly, unsure whether I'm really ready to hear the answer. "Was I an assassin?" Both my husbands pause in their states of partial undress, looking to me with uncertainty in their eyes. They approach me together and my throat tightens as I anxiously await their response. Fingers trail lightly over the dark image of wings inked upon my back and Godric lets out a soft sigh.

"Did you wonder what these wings may symbolize, dear one?" he asks as I nod, not sure where he is going with this. "You had a bit of a reputation in the underworld, earning you a nickname that these wings denote. They called you the Raven." My face scrunches in confusion, not understanding the connotation.

"As in the harbinger of death," Eric explains solemnly as my brows rise in surprise.

"I see," I answer softly as my head hangs low in defeat. I'm a killer. I've killed people and I can't even remember doing it. I don't know what to do with this kind of information. I don't know how to accept who I truly am. I don't know how to accept the things I've done.

"Lover," Eric says softly as I raise my watery eyes to meet his compassionate gaze. "You did not kill indiscriminately, you executed only when absolutely necessary; if your own life or the life of someone you loved was in danger. You weren't bloodthirsty and you weren't a bad person, alright? You _aren't_ a bad person." I nod lightly before I'm enclosed in a comforting embrace.

"We live in a world full of violence and death," Godric explains softly. "You did only what you had to in order to survive."

I take a deep breath to calm my anxieties, letting their words of comfort sink in as I try to come to terms with my true identity. I feel only marginally better knowing I killed only in self-defense or to keep my loved ones safe from harm, but I can't help wondering if I'm suited to this sort of life in my current condition.

"Come, Lover," Eric says with a soft smile. "Let's get dressed so we can get you home." There's that word again. Home. I don't know how to feel about returning to a home full of criminals, criminals like me.

"Everyone will be overjoyed to have you back, dear one," Godric assures me as I flash him a weak smile. _They_ might be overjoyed at the thought of our reunion, but _I'm_ freaking the fuck out right about now. Here's hoping for the best, I tell myself with a small sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all for your amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! They are certainly greatly appreciated, keeping me motivated and inspired!**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy this next chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

SPOV

I find myself in the back of the black SUV, curled against Eric's chest as I gaze out the window, anxiously awaiting our arrival to my family home. What kind of home does such a large crime syndicate own? Will it look just like every other home in the area? Will it be more like Bruce Wayne's Batcave? That last thought makes me grin, as I find myself comparing my newly found situation to that of the Dark Knight's. I suppose I _am_ a bit of a vigilante myself now.

"Doing alright, Lover?" Eric whispers as I nod, looking up to his deep blue eyes with a small smile.

"Just a little nervous," I admit with a slight shrug. "I mean everyone will remember the old me, and I can't remember anything about any them." He nods his understanding before placing a chaste kiss to the crown of my head, squeezing me tightly to him.

"Hopefully being back home, surrounded by the people who love you, will help you revive your memories," he suggests as I nod. I really hope he's right.

"We'll all help you, dear one," Godric chimes in from the front seat, glancing up to the rearview and flashing me a warm smile. "Being in your element once more will surely give you an advantage." I nod, realizing he's likely right, it certainly can't hurt my causes any.

"Am I close to the others? Are we friends?" I ask curiously as both my husbands smile widely.

"They're your family, some literally, and others in every other sense of the word, Lover," Eric assures me. Truly? I'm having a difficult time accepting this as my mind is still picturing hardened faces of criminals, not the loving faces of family. I suppose I'll see for myself soon enough. I gaze down to my shield tattoo then, running my finger over the inked skin absently when Eric places his large hand over my own. I look up to see him smiling and return the sentiment.

"Do you know what the images symbolize, Lover?" he asks, running his dexterous fingers over my skin, causing shivers to run through me. I shake my head and he nods, smiling warmly. "The dagger here symbolizes justice, while the dragon symbolizes protection and valor," he explains. "And this," he says, running his finger over the inked crown, "This symbolizes you as family royalty." I smirk then, shaking my head as he raises a brow at me. "What?" he questions in puzzlement as I snigger softly.

"Sorry, it's just that you referred to me as royalty, like I'm some sort of 'Mob Princess' or something," I explain as he chuckles lowly.

"That's not so far off from the truth, dear one," Godric chimes in from the front, grinning at me through the rearview. We share a laugh together before the vehicle slows, pulling to the side of the road.

We pull before tall, iron wrought gates then and I press my face to the glass as my eyes widen in surprise. This place is enormous! A towering stone mansion sprawls out before us, surrounded by a perfectly manicured lawn. And the craziest thing? I feel like I remember this place. I know I've seen this place in my dreams. This is truly my home?

I continue to gawk at the beautiful home stretching wide before the drive, shaking my head in disbelief as we proceed to pull before a huge set of towering, wooden doors. Eric takes my hand, smiling down to me warmly as we make our way from the vehicle. Godric takes hold of my other hand then and the three of us proceed to approach the double doors of the manor. The doors are swung open before us and I jump in surprise as the sound of high pitched squealing assaults my poor eardrums.

"Sookie!" An energetic brunette shrieks out excitedly as she leaps at me, gripping me into a breath stealing embrace. I glance back to my husbands, shooting them a pleading gaze, only to see the pair of them choking back their laughter. I roll my eyes at them before looking down to study the overly excited woman curiously. Who is she?

"Amelia, you're gonna scare her off again," a blonde woman chides with a sigh as she proceeds to peel the brunette from me. I shoot the blonde a grateful smile and she smirks back. "Good to have you back, cupcake," she tells me with a wink as the woman named Amelia is busy wiping away joyful tears from her face, nodding her agreement as the blonde pulls her into a tight embrace.

"It really is, I missed you so much, Sook," she tells me as I flash her a genuine smile. I suppose we were close, and I can admit both women look very familiar, although the specifics of our relationships have yet to surface in my foggy mind.

A man and woman approach us then, and I look them over a bit nervously, thinking they look like SWAT team members. They're dressed in black from head to toe and strapped down with a wide assortment of dangerous looking weapons. I suppose they must be family security, and I'm only thankful I'm on their side as they both look like they could kick some serious ass. I then look up to their identical faces, admiring their mirrored beauty as they step before us with small smiles.

"Cousin," greets the woman with a nod as my jaw drops. I'm related to this beautiful woman?

"Grandfather wishes to see the three of you now," the man who must be her twin informs us. I gulp loudly, nodding nervously to my kin before the three of us follow after my matching cousins, trailing down a long corridor before coming to an elaborately designed set of wooden, double doors.

My cousins take post to either side of the doors and I step between them, breathing deep and taking in the familiar aroma of pipe smoke with an underlying scent of snicker doodles. A smile perks my lips as I push open the doors to see a face I'd know anywhere, even with my lack of memories, apparently.

"Grandfather," I greet elatedly just as I'm pulled into his comforting embrace. I press my face to his chest, taking in his comforting scent as hot tears sting my eyes.

"My Susannah, my sweet, sweet Susannah, how I've missed you, my dear," he says softly, pulling me close as joyful tears are dripping down my face in earnest, soaking the soft material of his impeccable suit. I pull away, wiping at the material as he chuckles lowly.

"Sorry," I mutter, brushing tears from my face as he dabs a handkerchief over his suit with a shrug.

"Nothing to be sorry for, my granddaughter," he assures me with a warm smile before leading me to a plush leather sofa. We sit together and I find myself staring at the familiar lines of his face, feeling at home in his comforting presence. "You're truly a sight for sore eyes, my dear, I have missed you so very much this past year. Tell me of your time away, Granddaughter mine."

"Um," I start rather lamely as he nods his head in encouragement. "Well, after I woke up in the hospital, I met a nice man who took care of me. He took me back to his home town of Bon Temps and I got a job as a waitress in a local bar," I tell him with a small frown. "It was rather uneventful I suppose, but I did make friends with some of the locals, it wasn't so bad."

"And what can you tell me of the night of your accident, Susannah?" he asks softly as his face pinches in concern. My heart races just recalling that terrifying night, but I trust this man and know instinctively he only wishes the best for me.

"Not much, really," I admit. "I remember it was storming hard that night, and I was being chased," I tell him with a sigh. "Then a second car t-boned me, sending my car over a steep bank, I woke in the hospital days later as a blank slate."

"But you remember me," he says with a warm smile as I nod, grinning widely. He's right, and I'm certainly thankful my damaged brain allowed me to recall such an important person from my previous life.

"Actually you're the first person I've been able to identify since that night, Grandfather," I inform him as he grins widely, nodding his approval.

"So your memories are coming back," he muses as I shrug.

"Maybe," I say with a sigh. "Places and faces are familiar to me, but unfortunately, that's about it; I can't recall specific memories of my past." He nods solemnly before glancing up to Eric and Godric with a solemn visage. I glance back then, having forgotten my husbands were even in the room with us. They're both standing ramrod straight with mirroring grim expressions and it comes as a bit of a shock to see them so formal, but I suppose this is their boss they're in the presence of now.

"The man you told me had tracked my Sussanah down," he says as they nod in unison. "You recognized him?"

"We did, he was one of Sophie Anne's soldiers, Don Niall," Eric informs my grandfather. My grandfather nods grimly as his face flushes in anger. Who's Sophie Anne? Whoever she is, my grandfather is obviously not a fan.

"The _Queen_ ," he spits out angrily, as if the words were venomous. "I should have guessed as much. She's gone too far this time," he states before standing abruptly and walking to the doors of the office.

I look to my husbands quizzically as my grandfather shares heated words with my guard cousins in the hall. They both smile warmly at me, making me feel marginally better. My grandfather soon returns, sitting beside me once more before taking my hands into his and squeezing them gently.

"Is everything okay?" I ask nervously, trying to figure out what is going on to make my grandfather so upset. He gives me a soft smile, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he says with a sigh. "Sophie Anne, or the _Queen_ , as she likes to call herself," he says with a head shake. "We've been warring with her for a time now, but it seems she's decided to target you personally, my granddaughter. I wouldn't be surprised to find out she was the one behind your accident," he grates out as his jaw ticks in anger.

This Queen person is the one after me? My fists clench in anger hearing she's the one who has stolen my life from me. That bitch! I'm lucky I even survived that night; I could have lost so much more than just my memories. And she's to blame for Alcide's injuries as well. This is inexcusable. She needs to pay for what she's done.

"Tell me more about Sophie Anne," I demand of my grandfather as my anger is steadily rising within me. Concern flashes through my grandfather's pale blue eyes before he nods firmly.

"Sophie Anne Leclurq is the boss of a rival family," he explains. "She's young and rash, a _stain_ on the name of organized crime," he grates irritably. "She's sloppy and completely unprofessional, calling attention from the authorities and putting a spotlight on the rest of us. Sophie Anne has made a bad habit of moving in on our territories and now, it seems, she's made this war personal by attacking my kin."

"But if she's so young and irrational, I don't understand why we haven't taken her out of power already," I rationalize as my grandfather sighs, shaking his head.

"Believe me, we've been trying, my granddaughter, but there is one thing Sophie Anne excels at," he starts. "She's managed to build a considerable army, drawing in a massive number of transients to her cause. She brings them in from the streets in hordes. They call themselves her ' _children_ ', defending her to a fault. Unfortunately, we've barely been able to put a dent in their considerable numbers."

"I want to help you take her out, Grandfather," I say, surprising even myself by my determined admission, but this woman _is_ the cause of my current predicament. My grandfather gives me an apprehensive gaze, shaking his head lightly.

"I don't know, Susannah," he says hesitantly. "You deserve your revenge of course, but I've only just managed to get you back," he says sadly as his eyes shine with unshed tears.

"But she's the one who did this to me, she's the one who took me from you, who stole me away from my husbands," I explain softly as he nods, letting out a loud sigh.

"I'll give it some thought," he says, shaking his head. "For now, I want you to stay within the safety of the compound. Give yourself some time to recover what memories you can and reacquaint yourself with your old life, my dear, do this and we can speak of this further at a later time." I nod realizing I'm at a disadvantage without my memories. But more than that, I know the last thing I want to do is cause any further pain for my loved ones.

"Of course, Grandfather," I tell him as he reaches over to pull me into a warm embrace, placing a kiss to the crown of my head.

"I'm so glad to have you back, my dear. I've missed you dearly," he assures me, pulling away to give me a wide smile. "But, I suppose I must share you now, I know the others are eagerly awaiting your company." I grin remembering the women in the entryway, and realize he's probably right. "Dinner will be served presently, I've asked the cooks to prepare your favorites in celebration of your return."

"Thank you, Grandfather," I tell him with a wide grin, feeling better than I have in a long time. I'm home. I have my loved ones with me once more, and I'll take this time to reconnect with not only them, but my old self as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7

SPOV

Eric and Godric step forward, each taking one of my hands into theirs before they lead me from my grandfather's office. I can smell a heavenly scent wafting through the halls, and I smile at the familiar aroma. This place feels more like home with each minute spent here. I hear voices emanating through the halls then, growing steadily louder around us and I pause, halting our movements as I suddenly grow tense.

Logically, I know all the people awaiting our arrival are friends and loved ones, but as I can't remember any of them, they are only strangers to me. Ugh, I hate being like this, I just want to feel normal again, to feel comfortable with my old acquaintances in my own home.

"What's wrong, dear one?" Godric asks softly as I shaking my head, trying to shake of my anxiety.

"I'm just a bit nervous, I guess," I admit as they both flash me warm smiles.

"We'll both be right here with you," Eric tells me with a small smile, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Everyone will be ecstatic to have you back, you're surrounded by people who care deeply for you, dear one," Godric assures me with a grin as I nod, taking in a deep breath before allowing them to lead me towards the dining hall once more. We pause before a set of wide, double doors and my husbands flash me matching grins.

"Ready, Lover?" Eric asks as I nod somewhat hesitantly.

They swing the doors open and the voices of the occupants are instantly silenced as everyone in the large room halts their movements, turning to look to the three of us in various states of wonderment. All eyes are glued upon me and I find myself fidgeting nervously as a warm blush spreads over my cheeks. Well, this is awkward. My gaze falls to the floor just before the sound of quickly approaching, pounding steps resound through the room. What the hell?

I gasp in surprise as I'm suddenly pulled away from my husbands and lifted high into the air, being pulled into a tight, combined embrace of two elated men. I soon find myself giggling as the two burly men proceed to swing me around the room in obvious delight.

"Sookie!" exclaims the bald headed man with lilac eyes as a huge grin spreads over his face. "I'm so glad you're back! This place hasn't been the same without you, babe." He is definitely familiar, I could never forget eyes like that, and I find myself grinning at him, realizing we were obviously close.

"Yeah, Sookie," chimes in the dark haired, Middle Eastern man with dark, chocolate eyes as he smirks at me. "Quinn and I've missed teasing our snarky little blonde," he informs me with a wink. I grin up at his equally familiar face, feeling a comforting sense of friendship with the pair.

"Alright, you two, that's enough," chides Godric, taking ahold of my waist and pulling from their tight embrace, shaking his head at the overexcited pair. The two stick out their bottom lips in matching, exaggerated pouts and I find myself giggling at their mirth.

"Just consider yourselves lucky she wasn't armed this time," chimes in Eric, raising a challenging brow at the two as I look to him in shock. Is he kidding?

"Oh, please, she got lucky that time," Quinn insists, rolling his eyes before flashing me a teasing wink. My brows jump to my hairline realizing I actually won an altercation with the two huge, intimidating looking men standing before me. Damn, I must have been a real badass.

"Says you," chimes in the woman I know to be Amelia with a smirk. "Sook wasn't the one who had to have her nose realigned." I did that? Quinn looks to me with a grin, shrugging his massive shoulders dismissively as I find myself grateful he isn't holding a grudge against me. The group breaks into laughter then, and I have to cover my mouth to hide my own snicker.

"And I distinctly remember you ending up in an arm sling, Rasul," Amelia's blonde companion addresses to the dark haired man with a smirk. I glance over to the man named Rasul to see him look to me with a playful wink.

"It sounds to me like a rematch is in order then," Rasul challenges, looking to me with a wide grin as his chocolate eyes shine in delight. I catch on to the game quickly, smirking up to the pair of huge, barreled chested men with a confident smirk.

"Bring it, big boys; anytime, anyplace," I challenge as the room breaks out into a mix of howling laughter and shouts of encouragement. The dining room doors open then and the crowd quiets, turning to see my heavily armed, twin cousins enter, followed closely by my grandfather.

"Let us take our seats before this delicious spread turns cold," sounds my grandfather's booming voice. I catch his eye, grinning at him and he flashes me a wink before the lot of us make our way to the large table together. My husbands sit to either side of me and as everyone begins dishing their plates, I decide I need names and backgrounds to go with the recognizable faces surrounding me. I glance to the twins sitting to either side of our grandfather as they flash me mirroring smiles.

"So, the twins are my cousins," I state softly as my husbands nod.

"Claude and Claudine are indeed your blood kin," Godric informs me. "They stand as your grandfather's personal guards, much the way Eric and I stand in as yours, dear one."

"Your cousins and grandfather are all that's left of your blood relatives," Eric informs me as I raise a brow at him. "That's why you and Niall are so close, besides the twins; you're all each other have left."

I sit for a moment, letting this news sink in. I knew just how important my grandfather must be to me as he was the one person I was able to recall in my blank state, but I guess I hadn't realized just how special our relationship to one another really was. It's upsetting finding out I have so little kin left, but I suppose things could be worse, at least the four of us seem to be close to one another. I glance over to the women sitting beside Claude then.

"Okay, so the brunette woman is Amelia, right?" I ask as they nod. "And the blonde sitting beside her?" I ask, watching as the blonde in question tucks a tuft of chestnut hair behind Amelia's ear with a small smile.

"That would be her girlfriend, Pam," Godric informs me. "The three of you are very close, especially you and Amelia," he explains as I nod my understanding, taking a moment to return the excited wave from the bubbly brunette with a small smile. She seems sweet and I can definitely see us being good friends.

"They partner together in the field. You used to tag along with them quite often before the three of us got together," Eric informs me as I nod my understanding.

"And the two men from earlier, Quinn and Rasul, I take it we're a bit completive with one another?" I ask with a smirk as Eric and Godric chuckle lowly.

"It's all in fun, Lover," Eric informs me with a wink. "The three of you tend to be a bit competitive with one another in the field as well, and for future reference, the two of them share a rather epic bromance that you enjoy teasing them about relentlessly," he says with a smirk as I grin, nodding my understanding.

I glance over to the men in question to see Quinn leaning over to pour gravy over Rasul's mashed potatoes and have to cover my mouth as I snicker lightly. Bromance, indeed. Eric gives me a knowing wink, chuckling lowly. I then glance over at a dark haired man sitting off to the side with an exasperated scowl on his face.

"And who's the grouch?" I ask, nodding my head towards the annoyed looking man across the table. Eric and Godric share a look before Godric gives me a weak smile, placing his hand on my thigh and squeezing it lightly.

"That would be Bill," he says with aggravation clear in his voice. "He acts as a gopher for the family. The two of you…well, you have a bit of a history," he informs me as I raise an incredulous brow. Really?

"You and Bill used to date," Eric chimes in as his jaw ticks in irritation. "You were actually engaged at one point." I glance back to the brunette wondering what the hell I could have seen in him. He's nothing to look at and his personality is certainly lacking. I was actually going to marry that?

"I take it we didn't separate on the best of terms?" I question as Bill glances at the three of us with a deep scowl. God, he's kind of an ass, he could at least _pretend_ to be happy to see me given the circumstances of the situation.

"You caught him cheating on you," Godric informs me as I look to him in shock. "I know, he's an idiot," he says with a sigh, shaking his head. "You were surely the best thing to ever happen to him, dear one."

"But then you found us, Lover," Eric chimes in, leaning over to press a kiss to my temple. "So, it's his loss. You're much better off without him." I grin at him then, nodding my agreement. My grandfather stands at the head of the table then and all discussion is hushed as he looks over the lot of us with a warm smile.

"As you all know, tonight we're gathered together to celebrate a rather momentous occasion. After a year spent away from home, our Susannah has finally been returned to us," he says, looking to me with a warm smile as the table breaks out into excited applause. "You've all been informed of my granddaughter's rather unique situation, and I encourage you all to make her feel at home as she works to recover her memories."

I let out a sigh of relief, finding myself thankful I won't have to explain my strange behavior as everyone already understands my situation. I glance around the table to receive several sympathetic smiles and I instantly feel better, knowing they will all be helping me recover my memories of my past life. It seems my husbands were right; these people truly are my family, in every sense of the word that matters.

"We also uncovered some rather disturbing news this evening," my grandfather continues grimly. "It would seem Sophie Anne Leclerq has taken it upon herself to target our Susannah personally and she is very likely the one responsible for the accident that took my granddaughter from us."

Angry cries rise through the room upon this discovery and I look on in wonderment as my family begins heatedly arguing over how they will each see the Queen pay for her actions. Eric and Godric each take hold of my hands, squeezing them firmly and I look between them to see determination etched upon their faces.

I know then that the Queen truly has managed to incite a war, and by the mirroring looks of determination and ire I see around the table, I deduce this is a war she's apt to lose. My grandfather raises his hands then, ceasing the boisterous voices through the room as all attention turns to him once more.

"I'm glad to see your enthusiasm in seeing the Queen finally dethroned," he says as heads nod in agreement. "She has made this ongoing war personal and for this she will pay dearly; as such, I ask each and every one of you to use whatever means possible to see it done quickly."

"Damn straight," Pam calls out, nodding to me as the rest of the assembled chime in their agreement.

"Good," my grandfather says with a firm nod. "Now, with that unpleasantness out of the way, we can continue with our celebration," he says, flashing me a smile and raising his glass. The rest of the table follows suit, as we all raise our glasses. "Susannah, dear, here's to your return," he says with a wide grin.

"Here, here!" the room cheers out merrily, shooting me grins and tipping their glasses in my direction. I nod to them all as hot tears of joy sting my eyes, realizing just how lucky I am to be surrounded by the unwavering support of my family. My husbands each lean down to place a tender kiss to either of my temples and a smile curls my lips as I realize I'm exactly where I belong. I'm finally home.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! I love receiving your amazing reviews and alerts for favorites and follows! :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8

SPOV

I wake, for the second morning in a row, between my two husbands and have to grin seeing their beautiful faces peaceful in sleep. I run my knuckles absently over their flushed cheeks as my mind recalls the events of last night's dinner. I was pleasantly surprised by the overwhelming support and love I felt from my family and was equally surprised to see the determination etched upon each of their faces as they agreed to seek vengeance on my behalf.

I can't in good conscience let them fight this war for me on their own, there's a primal part of me that is demanding as much of me. The Queen is gunning for me personally, and I want to do my part in seeing her pay for not only what she's done to me, but for the pain she has caused my loved ones as well. But I worry I'm in no shape in my current condition to join my family in this fight.

My grandfather has asked me to take this time to recover my memories before I join the fight and I know he's right about this. I need to return to my old self once more, to become the Raven, the harbinger of death, to truly stand any chance of defeating my enemies. But how do I go about recovering my memories? How do I become Susannah Adele Brigant, next in line to head the Brigant family once more?

"Lover?" Eric says groggily as I glance over to see him looking to me with a wide grin, before reaching up to wipe the sleep from his cerulean eyes.

"I'm here," I reassure him with a soft smile as he pulls me tighter against him, placing a kiss to my forehead with a contented sigh.

"Good morning, dear one," Godric says then, looking up to me with delight shining in his bright green eyes. "I suggest we spend the rest of the day in bed together," he sighs out, pulling me tightly to his chest and placing a kiss to the crown of my head.

"I second that," Eric chimes in with a grin as I smirk, shaking my head at the two of them. "What were you thinking about, Lover? You seem distracted," he says looking to me anxiously.

"I'm trying to think of a way to spark my memories," I explain with a sigh. "I want to join the fight against the Queen, but I need to remember who I am first," I add miserably, wishing not for the first time there was some miracle drug I could take that would heal my damaged mind.

"Are you sure that's what you really want, dear one, to join the fight?" Godric asks softly, looking to me with concern etched upon his face. "We've only just gotten you back to us, the last thing we want is to see you put in any kind of danger and I know Niall feels the same."

I sigh, realizing just how hard this must be for all of them, but I can't live the rest of my life pent up in this gilded cage as a blank slate, a mere shadow of my former self, and I can't so much as leave this place without fearing for my life with this rival gang still after me. I want my freedom, and the only way to assure this is to see my enemies' demise. It's time I reclaim my life and in order to do this, I need to do whatever it takes to remember my past.

"I want to do my part; I can't allow the rest of you fight my battles for me," I explain with determination clear in my voice. "But if I'm gonna do this; I need to recover my memories, to become the old Sookie once more." I glace between the pair, seeing matching looks of concern on their faces. Eric sighs then, shaking his head.

"If this is truly what you wish, Lover, we will do whatever it takes to help you recover your memories," he assures me as Godric nods his agreement of this. "And as your guards, we have no other choice but to fight along beside you, guarding your life with our own," he says solemnly.

I tense then, realizing I'm putting more than just my own life in danger by joining the fight against Sophie Anne. I will be putting my husbands' lives in jeopardy as well. I've only just gotten them back, could I really put them at risk like that? I suppose I can understand their own hesitation as I feel the exact same way about the both of them.

"I don't want to see either of you hurt either," I admit with a defeated sigh, realizing I'm left with little other option.

"It's our job to keep you safe, dear one. We knew what this job entailed when we signed on," Godric assures me with a warm smile as Eric nods his agreement. I suppose they're right. They _did_ tell me we lived in a world full of violence and death and I suppose they've already come to terms with this. I lean up to kiss each of them before flashing them a grateful smile.

"Thank you," I tell them as they grin down to me. I'm truly blessed to have the two of them here with me, willing to lay down their lives to protect my own. If that's not true love, I don't know what is.

"So, where should we start with recovering your memories, dear one?" Godric asks as I shrug, having no idea where I should begin. There's just so much I still don't know. A thought occurs to me then and I grin up at them realizing I know exactly where I want to start.

"How about you tell me how we first met," I suggest as they both grin widely.

"This is an excellent place to start, Lover," Eric tells me with a wide grin. "I remember it like it was yesterday," he starts with a soft smile. "Godric and I were employed as bouncers at this up and coming club in the French Quarter and one night, a dark, stretch limo pulled in front of the club."

"Let me guess, I was in the limo?" I ask with a smirk as they nod in unison.

"We both stood in awe as the most beautiful woman in the world stepped out before us," Godric says as I snort, shaking my head at him. "What? It's true," he says with a grin, squeezing me tightly. "We watched you enter the club and were both instantly intrigued by the gorgeous blonde who looked like she could kick both our asses," he continues as I break into a fit of giggles that are quickly joined by their low chuckles.

"So there we were, standing outside this club, eagerly awaiting your return," Eric says as I excitedly wait to hear the rest of this tale. "Soon enough, you came strutting out, only to stop right before us. You turned and looked us both up and down before flashing us that brilliant smile of yours."

"What happened next?" I ask eagerly as they chuckle together.

"You told us to get our 'hunky asses' in the limo if we wanted a _real_ job," Godric starts with a smirk. "You promised to pay us handsomely if we left right there on the spot," he explains as my jaw drops in shock. I was truly that brazen?

"And you actually did?" I ask incredulously as they nod together once more.

"Like we would turn down an offer like that from the most stunning women we'd ever laid eyes on, no fucking way," Eric explains with a smirk. "We jumped right into the back of that limo with you and rode back here to the mansion with you."

"You marched us right into your grandfather's office, dear one, telling him you got those 'damned bodyguards' he'd been bugging you about and demanded he put us both on the payroll immediately," Godric informs me as I cover my mouth, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"I did not," I say in wonderment as they both nod to the contrary. I can hardly believe I was so bold.

"You did," Eric assures me with a grin. "You were always one to get whatever it was you wanted, and you were never afraid to do whatever it took to get it." I nod my understanding as I work to absorb this information.

Apparently the Raven was fearless and totally brazen. I realize this is the mindset I need to attain once more, going for whatever I want and doing whatever it takes to get it. I suppose it shouldn't be too hard. I _am_ naturally quite stubborn; it's only a matter of regaining that old sense of self confidence once again.

"So that's how you became my bodyguards," I muse as they nod. "So how did this happen?" I ask, motioning between the three of us with a raised brow. "How were you able to talk me into dating the both of you together?"

"You think this was _our_ idea?" Godric asks with amusement sparkling in his green eyes. "This was all very much your own doing, dear one," he assures me as I look between them in surprise.

"You're fucking with me," I argue as they both break into laughter, shaking their heads at me.

"Not in the slightest, Lover," Eric informs me. "We became your personal guards, following you around everywhere and you began blatantly flirting with the two of us, stringing us along for months as we argued back and forth with one another about which of us you were really interested in."

"Oh my God! That was so mean!" I exclaim as they both laugh heartily, squeezing me between them tightly. I can hardly believe I would play with their feelings like that, but I suppose it must have worked out for us, you know, since we're all _married_ now.

"So you see, it was probably for the best that you initiated this relationship with the both of us, as Eric and I were likely to kill each other for your attentions," Godric teases with a smirk as I find myself shaking my head, grinning at the two of them.

"And it just worked for the three of us? You weren't jealous of one another?" I question as they shrug together.

"By that point, we were both so thankful you'd followed through with your teasing, we didn't see the other as competition anymore. It just worked somehow for the three of us," Eric explains as I nod my understanding, still amazed by my boldness.

"Do you remember any of this, dear one?" Godric asks softly as I frown, shaking my head sadly. I've been listening intently, hoping some part of their stories may spark some distant memory, only to be left feeling disappointed.

"No," I answer dejectedly with a sigh. This is useless. What am I going to do now? I can't give up. I have to find a way to return to myself once more.

"You know, maybe listening to stories isn't the best way to jog your memory," Eric muses thoughtfully. "How was it you remembered your grandfather last night?" I pause then, thinking over his question for a moment.

"It was his smell," I start with a soft smile, "And then the sight of his face that made me realize who he was," I explain as they grin at me.

"Then that's it," Godric says excitedly. "We're going about this the wrong way. You need a more hands on approach to recover your memories." I grin realizing he's right. So far, I've recognized things by sight and then by smell, not by hearing stories retold to me.

"I think you're right," I concede as the two of them grin widely.

"Hmm, a hands on approach," Eric breathes against my ear. "I think I like the sound of that," he adds lowly, sending an anticipatory shiver through me as his large hand begins trailing up my thigh, pushing up the hem of my nightgown. I smirk at him, already looking forward to whatever he has planned for me.

"Lie down, dear one," Godric breathes against my other ear as he proceeds to help ease me back to the pile of pillows with a sultry grin.

"So this is how you plan to spur my memories, huh?" I ask with a cocked brow, smirking up at the lust filled faces of my husbands.

"Certainly, Lover, there's much you still need to remember about your husbands," Eric informs me as he continues to raise the hem of my negligee, bunching the silken material around my hips. I gasp then as my body is suddenly pulled further down the mattress as my lovers work to position me where they want me.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember, dear one," Godric informs me huskily as he reaches up to peel the straps of my nightgown down my arms, trailing his fingers gently over my heated skin. His brow furrows as his fingers trail over the ragged scar left from my accident and my lips curl to a small smile watching him lower his face to pepper feather light kisses along the pink, raised skin.

Large hands wrap around my hips then and I glance down to meet Eric's ocean blue gaze as he takes hold of my panties, proceeding to trail the scrap of lace down my legs, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his dexterous fingers. His handsome face pinches in concern as his fingers graze over the marred skin of my left leg and as he leans down to press gentle kisses along the damaged skin I smile at my husbands' endearing brand of therapy.

Godric raises his face before mine, leaning closer to capture my lips with his own. He begins kissing me softly and I smile against his silken lips, loving every second of his gentle attentions. His warm hands cup my face and I open my mouth, granting his tongue access and allowing our kiss to deepen. Our eager kiss soon becomes demanding and all-consuming while managing to raise my desire ever higher for my lover's sweet attentions.

The bed moves beneath me as I feel Eric move up to mold his heated form to my side. He proceeds to leave hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of my throat before I feel his large hand gently cupping my exposed, throbbing sex. I groan as his palm begins grinding against me and my hips undulate as if of their own volition, helping him bring me closer to the sweet edge of release against the scorching flesh of his palm.

The bedside phone rings shrilly then, bringing an abrupt and frustratingly premature end to our heated tryst. Matching groans of disappointment sound from the three of us before we glance over in unison to glare at the source of the offending noise. Damn it. Godric shoots me a sympathetic smile before reaching over to answer the call.

"Yes, Don Niall," he answers solemnly, effectively killing the mood as I tense in anticipation of my grandfather's orders. Godric proceeds to nod along with whatever my grandfather is saying on the other end before finally answering, "Right away, sir." He hangs up the phone and turns back to us once more. "Your grandfather wishes to speak with you, dear one."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 9

SPOV

The three of us stand before the door to my grandfather's office and my anxiety is steadily rising within me as I ponder whatever it is he could wish to speak with me about. I finally take a deep breath before pushing open the double doors. My grandfather sits behind his large oak desk, with my guard cousins positioned behind him stoically and he looks up to us with a warm smile as we step before him.

"Susannah," he greets, motioning to the leather sofa. I take a seat and glance back to see my husbands standing behind me poised at attention. "I've been giving your request to join the war with the Queen some thought, Granddaughter," he informs me thoughtfully as I sit up straighter in my seat, anxiously awaiting his decision. "I will permit you to join the rest of the family in this fight," he informs me as a wide grin crosses my face.

"Oh, thank you, Grandfather," I say excitedly as my Grandfather raises his hand, shaking his head to pause my speech.

"I will allow you to fight, but _only_ after certain conditions are met," he informs me with a raised brow, letting me know he's serious about whatever these conditions of his are.

"Anything, Grandfather; I want to help," I assure him as he nods firmly.

"Good. If you truly wish to join the rest of the family, I want you to be retrained before you'll be permitted to return to the field," he informs me as my head tilts in puzzlement.

"Retrained?" I ask as he nods firmly.

"Precisely, I want to see you reinstructed thoroughly in everything from hand to hand combat to weapons training. I wish for you to start from the very beginning, Susannah, becoming skilled in every defense until you are just as proficient as you were before your accident," he explains as I nod my understanding.

It's a perfectly logical request, if I wish to enter the field once more, it only makes sense I'd need to be able to properly defend myself, plus relearning everything will most likely be a great way to retain some of my lost memories. I glance back to my husbands to receive dual nods before turning back to my grandfather with a wide grin.

"I'll do it," I inform him as he grins widely. He stands then, proceeding to make his way around his desk to stand above me. I rise to my feet and find myself enclosed in his tight, comforting embrace as he wraps me in his soothing, familiar scent.

"Thank you, Granddaughter," he whispers as I nod against him.

"Of course, thank you for this chance, Grandfather. I won't let you down," I assure him, looking up to see his pale blue eyes shine in delight as a warm smile pulls at his lips.

"Of this, I have no doubt, Granddaughter mine," he assures me before placing a kiss atop my head. "Now go on, you have much work ahead of you, Susannah," he reminds me as I eagerly nod my agreement.

I walk to my husbands then, taking each of their hands into my own before leading us from the office with a sense of determination building steadily within me. I have a lot to learn…again…and I want to get started right away so I'm able to help the rest of the family in this war.

"Where to, Lover?" Eric asks curiously as I look up to them both with a wide grin.

"You heard the Boss, it's time for me to start training," I inform them as they both grin, nodding in agreement.

"I know right where to begin, dear one," Godric informs be, taking the lead as I follow curiously, my anticipation for my upcoming training session steadily welling up within me. We trail through the large compound before descending to a lower level of the mansion. We soon find ourselves traversing a dimly lit, cement hallway before coming to a set of glass doors. I can hear booming music and loud voices from the other side and look up to give my grinning husbands a questioning glance.

"Welcome to the compound's training facility, Lover," Eric announces, pushing open the glass doors with a grin. I step inside, glancing around curiously to see various family members staggered around the underground gym utilizing the state of the art equipment. I look to my husbands then, flashing them a wide grin.

"Perfect choice," I assure them. This is exactly the place I need to be if I'm to follow through with my grandfather's request.

"Come, dear one," Godric tells me, leading me to a wall of steel lockers. He opens one for me and I peer inside to see workout clothes and assorted gear. "It's just as you left it," he informs me, placing a kiss to my temple. I nod, shooting him a grateful smile as I reach in to grab a change of clothes. I make my way to the bath and change into a black set of leggings with a matching sports bra before joining my husbands once more.

"Where should we start?" I ask excitedly, looking around the large gym once more, looking forward to utilizing every piece of equipment already.

"Here, Lover," Eric tells me, holding up a rolls of gauze and tape towards me. I hold out my hands for him and watch as he works to wrap them securely. He nods his approval before lifting my wrapped hands to place a chaste kiss to my exposed fingertips with a wink. I grin at him before proceeding to follow him to a heavy duty punching bag hanging in the corner of the gym.

Eric stands in to spot for me while Godric stands to the side, looking on with a small smile as I begin punching the bag, trying to get a feel for the motions that were surely second nature to me at one point. Both my husbands are giving me helpful pointers and I nod to them, taking their advice to heart as I proceed to beat the bag with fervor. It doesn't take me long to find a steady rhythm and I smirk as the movements are feeling more and more familiar. I'm definitely getting the hang of this.

"Lookin' good, babe," calls a familiar voice, and I glance over to see Quinn and Rasul looking on with matching grins. "Just let us know when you're ready for that rematch," he adds with a wink. I pause my motions, wiping the sweat from my brow before smirking over at the pair.

"I'm ready when you are, tiger," I throw back confidently with a raised brow as Quinn's jaw drops in surprise.

"You sure you're up for it?" he questions hesitantly, glancing at my husbands nervously. I roll my eyes at that. I'm my own person and I can damn well make my own decisions.

"I am," I state confidently as my husbands hit me with matching frowns of disapproval. They step before me then and I raise a challenging brow at them. Wow, I'm really starting to think there aren't so many differences between the old Sookie and myself as I'm not _about_ to let them talk me out of this.

"Dear one, you don't have to do this," Godric says softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, I'm supposed to be training," I remind them both. "And I'm not doing myself justice if I don't adequately challenge myself and that," I say, pointing over to the waiting men across the gym. "That is _definitely_ what I'd consider a challenge for me. Besides, you can't tell me the old me would turn down a chance like this."

"Well she's certainly starting to act like her old self," Eric addresses to Godric with a shrug before turning back to me once more. "Fine, Lover, you're right. You need to challenge yourself and this will certainly provide good practice for you." Godric looks like he wants to argue, but finally nods his approval with a defeated sigh. I rise to my tiptoes, kissing each my husbands before turning to Quinn and Rasul once more.

"Well, we doing this?" I ask as I begin making my way toward the roped in boxing ring set in the middle of the large gym. Quinn shoots me a nervous glance and I sigh, shaking my head. "I thought you were ready for that rematch, unless your boyfriend has a problem with seeing you get your ass handed to you," I taunt as Quinn smirks at me, shaking his head as he begins heading towards the ring with me.

"Hey, I take offense to that last comment!" Rasul calls, but the teasing grin he shoots me tells me he knows it's all in fun as he follows his buddy and I towards the ring.

"Well you definitely sound like your old self," Quinn tells me with a grin, ducking under the ropes to enter the ring with me. "Let's see if you fight like her too."

"For your nose's sake, you better hope not," I tease as he chuckles lowly. I lean over the ropes, lowering my hands to my husbands so they can help me strap on my sparring gloves and then open my mouth to let Godric put my guard in place.

"I got fifty on Sookie," Pam calls as her and Amelia walk to the ring together. I glance up, shooting her a grin around my guard as she winks up at me. The rest of the group chimes in then, each laying down bets on the winner and I have to grin realizing the majority of the bets are on me to win. I certainly hope I'm not about to disappoint.

"Kick his ass, Sook," Amelia chimes in as I turn to face the mountain of a man standing in the opposite corner of the ring. I turn back to nod to her before looking back to my opponent once more. I feel like maybe I should be nervous about coming up against someone over twice my size, but the idea of such a sizeable challenge only manages to set my determination firmly in place. Well, there's that and the fact that I know I'm in no serious danger sparring with a fellow family member. Besides, I beat him at least once; surely I can do it again, right?

Quinn and I step to the center of the ring, facing off as we each take a couple practice jabs in the air, bouncing on our balls of our feet as we work ourselves up for our impending showdown. Pam steps into the ring between us then, apparently appointing herself the ref of this thing, before nodding to each of us in turn and we each nod back our readiness before she lifts her arms high into the air with a wide grin.

"Alright you two, I'd tell you to keep it clean, but we all know that's not very fuckin' likely," she jests with a smirk as low laughter sounds around the gym. "So, let's get it on!" she calls, backing off to the side of the ring.

Adrenaline is pumping through my veins as I step towards my opponent and judging from the determination shining in his lilac eyes, I gather he's taking this sparring seriously. Good. I don't need a sparring partner who's gonna take it too easy on me. He takes the first swing and I duck it easily as loud cheering sounds around us, echoing through the large room.

I throw a right hook, making solid contact and with that, the fight is on. We start landing hard blows to one another and with each hit he lands, I find myself gritting my teeth into my guard harder, my determination rising within me ever higher, even as my body is screaming in pain. Quinn lands a particularly hard jab to my side and I grunt, doubling over as pain shoots through me. Fuck! That hurt!

By the time Pam calls the end of the first round, my body is aching literally everywhere and I'm sure I must look every bit as shitty as my outward pains are telling me I do. But on the inside, my determination is unwavering as my mind is dead set on coming out of this sparring match victoriously. I make my way over to my husbands then to see them give me concerned looks as they gaze over what I can only assume is rather considerable damage that I've managed to obtain thus far.

"Are you alright, dear one?" Godric asks in concern as he dabs at a small cut on my check. I nod firmly, and he takes me at my word, nodding back with a small frown.

"Remember, Lover, he may have _size_ on his side, but you've got _speed_ on yours," Eric encourages as I nod my understanding. Pam calls us back once more and as I turn back, making my way center ring, everything else fades away as I have eyes only for my opponent. The loud cheers are merely a buzz in the background as my shoulders set in total resolve. I may not win this thing, but I'll definitely go down swinging…quite literally.

Quinn and I touch gloves and with that, I quickly lose myself to the hauntingly familiar rhythm of hooks, jabs and uppercuts as I begin landing one hard blow after another on my opponent. Hearing his grunts of pain is music to my ears, serving as fuel for my fixed tenacity.

Quinn's own swings are becoming slow and sloppy and I find I'm able to dodge them easily whilst landing blow after hard blow to his muscle bound form. Soon enough, I see him shaking his head hard as his lilac eyes are quickly losing focus and it's then that I know I've got this one in the bag.

I pull back my right arm and with one sure, steady swung, right hook landing firmly upon his pronounced jaw, Quinn holds up his gloved hands in defeat, backing away to leave me the winner of this practice match. Rasul jumps into the ring to check out his friend and once we're all sure he'll be just fine, the pair turns towards me, shooting me a pair of matching grins. I pull out my mouth guard, grinning back at the two of them.

"Nicely done, Sookie," Rasul congratulates with a grin as he nods to me. "I'll be looking forward to my own turn in the ring with you." I chuckle softly, slipping off my gloves before approaching Quinn with an offered hand.

"Good fight," I congratulate, shaking his beefy hand firmly. "No hard feelings, right?" I ask with a smirk as he chuckles lightly, shaking his head.

"'Course not, babe," he assures me, shooting me a bright smile before his face pinches in pain. Yeah, I definitely left my mark on that pretty face of his, although it's easy to feel he granted me the same courtesy. "It's good to have you back. You certainly didn't disappoint." I nod to him with a grin before the ring is flooded with the rest of the loudly cheering family who proceed to pat both Quinn and I on the back, offering their cheerful congratulations.

I quickly find myself wrapped into the comforting, dual embrace of my husbands and I sigh into their touch with a small smile. I then glance around us to see the exuberant, cheering faces of my family surrounding me as my grin widens. I actually did it! I know then and there that nothing will stand in my way, there's a war coming and I'm bound and determined to be ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So glad you are all enjoying this story so much! :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

SPOV

I let out a hiss, sinking lower into the scorching heat of the large Jacuzzi tub before easing down into the heated water between my husbands with a soft sigh. Heavenly.

"My Sookie," Godric says softly, looking over my bruised face with a disapproving shake of his head. I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I reassure him, stretching out my sore limbs and relishing in the heat of the boiling water with a soft sigh. "Besides, I won," I add with a smirk, earning low chuckles from my husbands.

"I never doubted your victory for a moment, Lover," Eric assures me with a grin, leaning down to place a kiss to my temple.

"And I have every confidence in your abilities, dear one," Godric chimes in softly. "But perhaps you could give your body a chance to recover before you do anything quite so strenuous again," he beseeches as I nod my agreement.

"Yeah," I say with a sigh, cringing at a sharp pain in my side left by Quinn's beefy dukes. Ouch. "Might have pushed it a bit too hard earlier," I admit with a shrug. "But I have to say, it felt pretty damn good," I add with a grin. "And I'm really starting to think I'm channeling old Sookie more and more."

"You're certainly right about that, Lover," Eric concedes, shaking his head with a small smile. "But unlike the old Sookie, you won't be running off without your guards, _ever_ ," he challenges with a raised brow as I nod my agreement. A frown forms on my lips as I think over his words.

"I'm sorry," I say softly then as they both look to me in puzzlement. "I mean, I can't recall the circumstances of that night, but I have to assume if I hadn't run off on my own, I very likely wouldn't have gotten into that accident. I wouldn't have lost my memories and caused you both so much pain. This is all my own damn fault, and I'm so, so sorry," I admit as hot tears sting my eyes and I drop my head into my hands in defeat as I'm stabbed with overwhelming guilt.

"Dear one, no," Godric whispers softly, pulling me against him tightly. "Don't blame yourself for what happened," he says gently, running his hands through my damp hair soothingly. "You couldn't have possibly known what would happen to you that night or what the consequences might have been."

"Godric's right, Lover," Eric adds, wrapping his long arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "What happened is in the past. We have you back now and we'll never let you out of our sight, not even for a single moment." I snicker softly then before quickly breaking into a fit of bubbling laughter and glance up to see my husbands looking at me like I've just grown a second head, which only succeeds in making me laugh harder still.

"What's wrong with her?" Godric anxiously asks of Eric as he shrugs in response, looking down to me in puzzlement as tears of laughter are rolling steadily down my bruised cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I choke out, shaking my head, not really knowing why I'm finding this so funny. "It's just you said I'll never be out of your sight for even a moment, like you're gonna be following me into the ladies room as well as dressing stalls in the mall," I snicker out, picturing my utterly masculine husbands trailing me like lost puppies while clutching my purse tightly between them. Priceless.

"And you truly think we won't be doing just that?" Godric challenges stoically as my laughter quiets. Is he serious? My jaw drops in shock as I look back and forth between them to see their matching grim expressions.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," I say softly, shaking my head before the two of them finally crack, grinning widely at me. "You assholes!" I cry out, smacking each of them as they break out into raucous laughter.

"Okay, okay," Eric says, holding up his hands in a mock surrender with a wide grin. "We won't be _that_ bad, I promise."

"But _do_ know that we will be more diligent than ever with your safety, dear one," Godric promises solemnly. "We cannot risk losing you like that ever again," he adds softly as I nod my understanding.

"I trust you both with my life," I assure them with a small smile. "And I promise not to run off like that ever again." I mean every word and as they nod to me, I know I truly won't let them down ever again; the consequences of such actions are too great for me to risk happening to the three of us ever again.

"We'll hold you to that, Lover," Eric assures me, leaning his towering height down to press a soft kiss to my throat before lifting me up to settle me on his lap. I grin up at him as he places his large hands on my shoulders and begins kneading my stiff muscles skillfully.

"Hmm," I hum appreciatively giving myself over to the heavenly feel of his dexterous fingers with a small, contented smile. "I definitely won't let you get far from me if you keep this up," I assure him as he chuckles lowly.

Water sloshes around us then and I glance up to see Godric moving before me with a small smile. He reaches down to take hold of each of my ankles before lifting my feet into his lap and as he begins cleverly rubbing them to ease the aches of the day, a low groan escapes me.

"Feeling a bit better, dear one?" he questions as I nod, my eyes closing in absolute bliss.

"I feel absolutely wonderful," I admit throatily as I continue to enjoy my husbands' expert attentions to my stiff body. "I definitely knew what I was doing when I chose you both as my husbands," I praise them as they snicker softly. "You think Rasul is treating Quinn nearly this well right about now?" I chide before the three of us break into peals of laughter.

"I think you shocked the both of them with your skills in the ring today, Lover," Eric informs me. "It was surreal seeing you slip back into your old skin like that. You managed to impress the lot of them."

"I have to agree, dear one. It seems your memories are gradually coming back to you, and I can only assume the deeper you immerse yourself into your old life, the faster your recovered memories will continue to bring you back to yourself," Godric adds softly as I nod, agreeing wholeheartedly with his assessment.

"I think you're right," I concede, anticipating what possible memories will begin surfacing in my foggy mind first. Calloused hands begin trailing teasingly up my legs then and my lips lift into a smirk as skillful fingers begin playing along the skin of my inner thighs. I peel open my eyes to catch Godric's blazing green stare before he rakes his gaze over me hungrily.

"If I recall correctly, we were interrupted during a rather pleasurable moment earlier, dear one," Godric leans forward to purr against my ear. Large hands gently ease open my thighs before he presses himself forward to mold his defined chest along my front and rub his hardened length against me. Such a naughty husband I have.

"Were we now?" I tease breathily as he nods against the heated skin of my throat, nuzzling the sensitive flesh softly and making me hum appreciatively.

"He's very right, Lover," Eric chimes in gruffly before grasping my hips tightly and grinding my ass against his very obvious arousal with a deep, guttural groan. Oh, yes, they're definitely so very naughty as well as so very _mine_. "The three of us have important, unfinished business between us," he adds lowly before trailing hot kisses along the column of my throat.

I'm lifted from the water then before my husbands work to lay me out over a towel spread upon the tiled floor of the gym's spa. I squeak in surprise as my bikini is roughly snatched away before quickly disappearing from sight. I gaze up through half lidded eyes to see my husbands strip off their trunks, leaving them completely exposed and utterly beautiful before me.

"God, you're both so beautiful," I whisper softly, shaking my head and thanking the powers that be for granting me the marvelous gift of my husbands. They lower themselves with matching grins, each sprawling to either side of me before molding their heated bodies firmly against me, encircling me in their comforting heat.

"As are you, Lover," Eric assures me, before lowering his face to place a soft kiss to a particularly dark bruise blossoming upon my abdomen from my earlier fight.

"You're truly a gorgeous woman, my Sookie," Godric adds as he begins running his hands softly over my wet, heated skin before lowering his face closer and brushing his silken lips against min, kissing me softly.

Large hands grip onto my hips, rolling me to settle me along my side and I hiss slightly as bruised, swollen skin brushes against the rough material of the sprawled towel and have to work to find a more comfortable position before nodding my readiness to my husbands. A low, throaty moan escapes me then as large, skillful fingers brush teasingly against my quickly wetting sex and I lift my leg, hooking it around Godric's firm waist to grant my lovers better access.

"Fuck," I groan out, slamming my eyes shut in bliss as dexterous digits penetrate deep in dual entrances before pumping in a matching rhythm against me. I lose myself to the overwhelming sensations, undulating my hips between my lovers and helping them bring me closer to the edge.

I hiss, biting my nails into sculpted biceps as more fingers are added to the mix, working to stretch tightened muscles for my lovers whilst filling me completely.

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric breathes against the back of my throat. "You're dripping for us, Lover," he groans lowly, pressing hot, wet kisses along my shoulders. His heated words manage to ignite my lust higher still and I grind myself harder against my lovers' hands as that familiar, coiling heat winds ever tighter from deep within me.

I cry out wordlessly, throwing my head back in rapture as my orgasm crashes over me, leaving me shuddering between my husbands and gasping harshly as I try to catch my breath once more.

"Are you ready for more, dear one?" Godric questions huskily as I open my eyes to take in his green eyed, eager gaze.

"God, fuck yes, please," I unabashedly beg of my lovers, earning low, masculine chuckles before I feel their crowns pressing against me, rubbing teasingly at my throbbing entrances. "Goddamn it, don't tease me," I plead. "I need you, now," the words barely escape my lips before both my lovers are sheathed deeply inside me in unison, filling me to the brink.

Bright stars explode behind my eyes and I'm abandoned of all form of thought as my husbands soon find that practiced, matching rhythm of theirs, thrusting deeply in tandem and sending my lusts to soaring heights. Fucking hell, they're incredible. I grip tightly onto any limb my hands can find, digging my fingers harshly into sculpted flesh as the three of us proceed to work one another closer to our peaks with our fervent, grinding motions against one another.

Our thrusts are becoming harder, deeper and more erratic as our impending release draws closer still and I tuck my face into the crook of Godric's neck, breathing harshly against heated flesh as large hands grip my hair, tugging roughly and making me moan deeply at the exquisite feel. Oh, God, yes. My teeth sink firmly into heated flesh as my second orgasm rocks through me, bringing tears of ecstasy to my eyes. My husbands continue to pound harder still against my trembling body as they desperately seek their own release before finally shuddering harshly against me in unison.

"Fucking Christ," Eric growls against the back of my throat, gasping against my flushed skin as his sated form slumps along the slick skin of my back.

"God, I've missed this," Godric breathes out lowly, wrapping his arms tightly around me, letting out a contented sigh against my wetted hair. I lie in their dual embrace feeling utterly sated and wholly complete as a small smile perks at my lips. My husbands are simply amazing.

A loud rapping sounds at the door then, breaking the spell between the three of us and we begrudgingly separate ourselves from one another with matching groans of disappointment.

"What is it?" Eric calls irritably as we work to clean ourselves up before searching out our soaking suits scattered around the room.

"Are you three done fucking yet?" sounds Pam's highly amused voice as I grin widely, shaking my head at my grinning husbands. That Pam, so eloquent. We quickly redress ourselves, wrapping up in towels before Godric cracks the door open, hitting Pam with a cocky grin.

"Did you need something, Pamela?" he questions as she looks between the three of us with a knowing smirk.

"Or were you hoping to join us?" Eric chimes in with a wide grin, earning him a hard punch from me as I shake my head at him. He just shrugs before pulling me into a tight hug and leaning down to place a soft kiss to the crown of my head. He might be a bit of an ass, but he's _my_ ass.

"Sorry, I think I'll pass," Pam retorts with an eye roll. "Way too much sausage for my liking," she adds with a smirk, making me snort at her mirth. "Amelia and I were actually hoping to borrow your wife for a little girl's night," she informs us as said brunette joins her lover at the door, flashing me a wide grin.

"Sookie's not to leave the compound," Godric informs the pair with a small frown.

"We know," Amelia chimes in. "Niall told us," she adds, giving me a sympathetic smile. "We just wanna have a sleep over with our bestie, you know, like old times," she adds excitedly as I grin widely, liking the sound of this little get together very much.

"Count me in," I tell them as they each hit me with matching, bright smiles. Amelia squeals excitedly, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet before rushing in to pull me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her, smiling widely at my friend's obvious excitement as I anticipate catching up with my old gal pals.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sookie and the girls catch up a bit this chapter :)**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

SPOV

I look over the bathroom once more, making sure I remembered to pack up all my toiletries before turning back to the bedroom in my suit. I have to smirk seeing my husbands' mirroring pouts as they each flash me their adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," I tell them, shaking my head with a smirk. "It's only for a night and I'll literally be right down the hall from you both."

"But we don't _want_ to share you, Lover," Eric pouts as he bats his long lashes at me pleadingly, making me giggle. The poor baby.

"Yes, dear one, we won't know what to do with ourselves in your absence," Godric chimes in, sticking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. I shake my head at the two of them before making my way to stand in front of their perch at the foot of the bed. Wide, brilliant smiles cross both their handsome faces as they both wrap their arms around me before pulling me down to settle me across their combined laps.

"This doesn't mean I'm staying here, you know," I warn them with a raised brow as they pull me tighter into their embrace. "I just thought I'd let you get your Sookie snuggles out of your systems before I take off for my girl's night."

"But I could never get enough Sookie snuggles," Eric assures me, leaning down to nuzzle his face against my neck, eliciting a fit of giggles from me as the soft stubble of his chin tickles my sensitive skin.

"I'm afraid you've managed to turn your husbands into Sookie addicts," Godric adds before leaning down to pepper my face with feather light kisses as I continue to giggle, wiggling around in their combined embrace wildly in a weak attempt to escape their loving attacks.

"Truce, truce!" I call out between giggles as they chuckle together, ceasing their teasing before shooting me matching grins. I glance over to the clock then and realize the girls are likely waiting for me before giving my husbands a sympathetic smile. "I'm gonna get going. But like I said, I'll be right down the hall if you need me and I'm sure I don't have to remind you I'll be in good hands," I assure them as they begrudgingly let me out of their dual embrace so I can stand before them.

"Have fun with the girls, Lover," Eric tells me before leaning up to press his lips against mine, kissing me softly.

"Yes, dear one, enjoy their company and have some fun tonight, for tomorrow we start back in on your training," Godric informs me before leaning up to kiss me tenderly.

"I will," I assure them before picking up my overnight bag and heading towards the door of our suite. I glance back once more, shooting my husbands a small smile before exiting into the hallway. I shift the strap of my bag over my shoulder as I begin heading towards the girls' shared suite at the end of the long corridor and have to stop as a door is abruptly thrown open before me.

"Excuse me," I apologize softly before looking up to see the scowling face of Bill Compton as he hits me with a hard glare. "Oh, it's _you_ ," I grit out a bit irritably; recalling the backstory my husbands told me I have with this man. Bill lifts a brow at me before leaning back against the door jamb to looking me over rather condescendingly. God, what _is_ it with this guy?

"Trouble in paradise, Sookeh?" he asks motioning to my bruised face with a smirk as I huff at him, crossing my arms over my chest as my anger begins welling up inside of me. Just who the hell does he think he is?

"No, things are just perfect between me and my _husbands_ ," I assure him with a glare as he rolls his eyes at me. "Just what the hell is your problem anyways?" I demand angrily. "You're the one who cheated on me! If either of us should be upset it should be _me_ at _you_ ," I accuse with a raised brow.

"Yes, poor little Sookeh," he growls angrily, leaning forward to scowl in my face. "Always the _victim_ ," he accuses with an eye roll. "Life must be so hard for the spoiled granddaughter of the Boss." My jaw ticks in anger hearing his words and as he continues to glare at me, I glare right back with my fists clenching in anger. He really thinks he can talk to me this way? I'm his fucking superior! God, I want to hit this man. I really and truly do.

"Bill," purrs Pam as she steps up beside me, making me jolt in surprise as I hadn't heard her approach. "Is there a problem here? Because I'm sure Don Niall would just _love_ to settle any little squabble you may have, especially with his _heir_ ," Pam challenges with a raised brow as Bill's jaw ticks in irritation. I send him a challenging smirk then and his scowl deepens before he turns his attention back to my blonde friend.

"Of course not, _Pamela_ ," he growls out sarcastically, looking us both up and down scornfully before entering his suite once more and slamming the door hard in both our faces. Fucking prick.

"You alright, sweetness?" Pam questions, throwing her arm around my shoulder as she begins leading me back towards the suite she shares with Amelia. I grin over at her feeling lucky to have such a loyal friend willing to stick up for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure her, shaking my head as we enter the suite together. "I think you just saved Bill from a black eye though," I admit rather irritably as she smirks at me.

"Well, I'm sorry I stepped in then," she retorts with a wide grin making me snort. "Now I have half a mind to take you back there just to see you fuck up that smug face of his," she adds as her blue eyes sparkle mischievously. That Pam, I'm certainly starting to see why we're such close friends.

"A seriously tempting offer," I admit with a small smirk. "But he's really not worth it. God, that guy is such an asshole, though. I just can't see what I ever could have seen in him," I admit dejectedly. I have to admit I've been wondering about our ill-fated relationship ever since my husbands clued me in about it.

"Ha, that makes three of us then," Amelia chimes in as she reaches for my duffle. I shoot her a grin before handing her my bag. "I never could figure out what you were doing wasting your time on a slime ball like Compton," she informs me with a frown as she sets my bag along the back wall. So even my friends weren't Bill fans, good to know.

"I just can't believe I was engaged to him at one point. I was actually going to marry him; I mean what the hell was I _thinking_?" I question, scrunching my nose in disgust as the girls snicker lightly. The pair leads me into the sitting area then and we each take a seat on the plush, leather couch before sprawling out and making ourselves comfortable.

"He was a real charmer, cupcake," Pam informs me with a sympathetic smile as she pulls Amelia into her embrace and rests her head upon her lover's chestnut locks. "And unfortunately, you ate up every ounce of bullshit he served you right up until you finally caught him red handed with that tramp, Lorena."

"That time you really _did_ give him a black eye," Amelia chimes in with a wide grin, eliciting a round of snickering from the three of us.

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to seeing the look on his smug face when he found out you were fucking not one, but _both_ your gorgeous bodyguards," Pam chimes in with a huge grin. "Fucking priceless."

"Good, he fucking deserved it," I throw out with a grin, inwardly congratulating myself on putting the asshole in his place, as well as wishing I could recall said circumstances. No matter, I suppose the important thing is I've got my husbands with me now and no longer have to deal with the likes of Compton.

"That he did," Pam concedes with a smirk. "It was certainly for the best as we were all beginning to suspect he'd only wooed you in order to move up higher in the ranks of the family, the sneaky bastard."

My brows rise hearing this bit of information. Truly? I suppose it would make sense he would set his sights on the Boss' granddaughter if he wished only for a higher status and more power within the family, but how incredibly selfish of him to play with my feelings like that. I'm finding myself feeling more and more grateful I found the bastard cheating on me as I fear how my life might have turned out had I stayed with Bill Compton.

"So is that why he's just an errand boy for the family? Because of how he treated me?" I question curiously as the girls nod in the affirmative.

"Niall couldn't exactly kick him out on his ass, although he certainly wanted to. He wanted to do _much_ worse than that actually," Amelia explains with a smirk, making me snort. I can only imagine how my grandfather must have reacted to Bill's infidelity. "But, once you're inducted into the family, nothing short of death will absolve you of your vows. So he demoted him, basically making him the family's bitch instead," she tells me with a grin. I certainly appreciate my grandfather's sense of ironic justice.

"Well, I guess that explains why he holds such a grudge against me then," I muse thoughtfully as they nod their agreement.

"Pretty much, although it's his own damn fault," Pam chimes in with a shrug as I nod my agreement. Damn right it is. "So, tell us, sweetness, how goes the memory recollection?" she asks as I shrug.

"Alright I guess," I start with a sigh. "I mean, I'm definitely starting to feel like I'm returning to my old self once more. The guys and I decided a more tactile approach was the best way for me to regain memories of my past and so far it seems to be working, albeit a bit slowly."

"I'd say the method's working pretty well for you so far, based on the way you were able to kick Quinn's ass in the ring," Amelia chimes in with a smirk as I grin widely at my friend. "That was pretty fuckin' epic, Sook." I smile then, recalling my family's excited cheering during the practice match.

"Yeah, Grandfather requested I be retrained in everything before I enter the field once more so I figured a little hand to hand practice was in order," I explain with a grin as the girls look to me with mild surprise evident on both their faces.

"So you're really joining us in the war against the Queen?" Pam questions as I nod solemnly.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't just let the rest of you go after this Sophie Anne bitch without me, I want to do my part," I explain as they both nod grimly. "Besides, the Queen is gunning for _me_ personally and I'd _personally_ like to prove to her just how big a mistake that is."

"Oh, I'd say you're _definitely_ sounding like your old self," Amelia informs me with a grin as her chocolate eyes sparkle in delight. "And I'm seriously looking forward to working with you in the field again. I've missed my Sooks," she tells me before reaching out to pull me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around my friend with a small smile, wrapping myself in the combined scents of my two dear friends and feel comforted by the absolute rightness I can easily sense of our shared friendship.

"Thanks," I tell her softly with a small smile before pulling away once more; having to brush away the hot start of joyful tears before they have a chance to fall. "So, the guys told me the three of us used to partner up quite often in the field before I got together with them," I say in an attempt to change the subject and hopefully to lighten the mood.

"You mean you can't remember any of the missions the three of us went on together?" Pam asks with a small frown as I shake my head sadly. I truly wish I could remember more of both these women as we were obviously very close to one another and are certainly well on our way to being just as close once more.

"God, that's so seriously fucked up," Amelia says softly, shaking her head as she shoots me a small frown. "I'm so sorry, Sook. I can't even imagine what that must be like, not being able to remember anything about yourself." Tell me about it, I think to myself with an inner eye roll, wishing once more I could find some miracle cure for my foggy mind.

"Yeah, it pretty much sucks ass," I admit with a small shrug as they each shoot me with a sympathetic smile. "I'm just glad to finally be back here, to be with my family once more," I explain with a small smile as they both grin at me.

"And we're certainly more than happy to have you back with us, cupcake," Pam assures me with her characteristic smirk. "So, what's the next step in your training? 'Cuz I'd say your hand to hand is already looking pretty damn good," she adds with a wink as I grin widely at her with a grateful nod. I certainly can't argue with that statement.

"The guys said they want to start me up with weapons training in the morning," I inform them with a shrug. "At least that'll give me some time to heal up a bit. Quinn really knows how to pack one hell of a punch," I admit, reaching up to feel my swollen right cheek that's already blossoming colorfully as the two of them snicker lightly.

"Yeah, well he's not exactly looking his pretty boy self at the moment either," Amelia chimes in with a smirk. "But if you need any help with your training, we'd both be more than happy to help you out, Sook," she assures me with a warm smile as I nod my agreement.

"Thank you," I tell them earnestly. "It's good to know I have such good friends."

"We're more than friends, sweetness," Pam assures me with a kind smile. "We're your family." I smile at the two of them, knowing without a doubt that she's right. She's absolutely right.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Amelia says with a grin that manages to lighten the rather somber mood as she jumps up from the couch to run towards the television. She picks up a pile of DVDs, flashing them to us with that bright, cheery smile of hers. "It's time to indulge in some cheesy rom-coms as we stuff our faces," she says, nodding to a mountain of junk food stacked atop the coffee table.

"Sounds perfect," I concede with a wide grin, finding myself grateful to have this time to reconnect with these girls who are certainly close enough for me to consider my family.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sookie continues her training...**

 **So glad to know you are all enjoying this story! It's been really fun playing with all the characters, and I hope you enjoy what is to come!**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

SPOV

I send a final wave to the girls, before easing their suite door shut behind me. I grin, shaking my head as I recall the previous night's events. It seems they weren't kidding about the whole sleepover thing as we ended up giving each other manicures, gorging ourselves on massive amounts of junk food and indulging in endless hours of sappy chick flicks well into early morning. All in all, it was pretty damn perfect.

More than that, they enlightened me to the many shenanigans the three of us used to get up to in the field. Evidently, we made quite the team, turning hits into challenging bouts of competition between the three of us, even going so far as setting up elaborate pranks for one another to slow each other down. Apparently Pam considers herself a master prankster, claiming to have won many of the challenges, despite Amelia's insistent claims of opposition. Those two, they're just too cute.

I begin the short trek to my suite, letting out a jaw cracking yawn as I hope the guys aren't planning too strenuous a day of training for me. I send a hard glare towards Bill's closed door then, flipping off the shining wood before stepping before the room of my own suite. A warm smile crosses my face and my heart is already racing in anticipation of seeing my husbands' grinning faces as I push open the door.

"What the fuck?" I whisper, staring open jawed at the scattered mess spread out before me, covering a large portion of our suite floor. Just what the hell did those two get up to last night?

"Good morning, Lover," Eric calls as he and Godric inch their way around the mess to pull me into a dual embrace. Eric leans down to press a tender kiss to my lips before shooting me a brilliant smile that makes my heart race. He's so incredibly beautiful.

"Yes, good morning, dear one. Did you have an enjoyable evening with your friends?" Godric asks before placing a tender kiss to my temple and hitting me with his hypnotic, emerald gaze. Oh, these husbands of mine. I have to shake off my reverie to remember what it was I was previously thinking about.

"Um, yeah, it was great," I reply rather absently as I once more look over the mess surrounding us. Oh, that's right, the mess. "But what the hell is all this? I mean really, I leave you two alone for one night and you manage to trash the entire suite," I chide, shaking my head at my husbands who begin chuckling lowly as their stunning eyes shine in amusement.

"This is part of today's training, Lover," Eric informs me as I raise a brow at him.

"I may not have all my memories back yet, but I'm pretty sure I remember how to clean just fine," I inform my husbands with a smirk as they shake their heads at me.

"No, dear one, take a closer look," Godric encourages with a small smile as I lean down to examine the small pieces of debris a bit more closely. My face scrunches in puzzlement before I turn back to my husbands.

"Are those _gun parts_?" I question and as they both nod, grinning widely at me; my brows shoot to my hairline before I look back over the spread of parts once more. "Holy shit," I whisper, shaking my head. There must be at least twenty dissembled guns before me. "You expect me to be able to assemble all these weapons?" I ask incredulously, earning me dual nods.

"If you're to start shooting again, it's imperative that you be able to dissemble, clean and reassemble said weapons aptly, Lover," Eric explains as the three of us drop to our knees together to look over the mess. I reach out to run my fingers over a long piece of metal, shaking my head.

"Guys, I couldn't even tell you what the hell these pieces are; how the fuck am I supposed to put them all back together?" I ask, frowning at the two of them as disappointment in myself sets in.

I know with certainty the old Sookie would have no problem doing just that, but now I just feel lost. All these pieces just serve to remind me of my own fractured memory scattered all over the place with no hope of forming anything solid ever again and the thought is enough to bring hot tears to my eyes.

"Hey," Godric says softly, pulling me into his warm embrace. "Don't let this overwhelm you, dear one. We just needed to know what you could recall if anything, alright? We'll take this at whatever pace you need," he assures me as I shake my head.

"It just seems so hopeless," I whisper, sinking deeper into his embrace as I wipe away the start to my tears. I won't cry, that would mean defeat and I refuse to be defeated.

"Lover, I have every confidence in your abilities," Eric assures me, wrapping his long arms around both Godric and I as he looks down to me with a warm smile. "It will all come back to you; you need only to believe in yourself, just the way you did in the boxing ring." Well, when he puts it like that…

"You're right," I concede with a small smile. "I just let myself become a bit overwhelmed. I'm sure I can do this," I state firmly as my husbands grin at me, pulling me tighter into their firm embrace.

"Here," Godric says, reaching behind him to pull a gun from the small of his back before handing it to me. I look to him in question and he smiles lovingly, squeezing my hands gently around the warm metal. "Try it the other way first, dear one. It's unloaded already, can you dissemble it?"

I look down to the gun, turning it in my hands as I begin to study it curiously. The weight most definitely feels familiar in my hands and even the smooth metal against my skin tugs at the back of my mind as I find myself trying to recall the last time I may have held onto such a weapon.

"The gun seems familiar," I admit, shaking my head. "But I haven't the slightest idea as to go about dismantling it," I sigh out with a small frown.

"Just try, Lover," Eric encourages as I glare at him and my jaw ticks in anger. Didn't he just hear me? Is he fucking kidding me right now?

"I can't fucking do it!" I tell him, squeezing the metal hard enough to feel a biting pain in my palm.

"But you _can_ , dear one," Godric encourages then as my face flushes hot in anger.

"Fine!" I yell as my hands begin fumbling clumsily over the weapon and my fury is becoming fuming hot within me. Tell me I can fucking do something. I already told them I can't. Why can't they see that this is fucking pointless? My husbands begin laughing quietly then and I look up to glare at the both of them before they point to the floor before me.

"Oh, holy fuck," I whisper, looking down to see the gun already dismantled. "I did that?" I question incredulously as my husbands laugh harder, nodding in the affirmative. I stare down to my hands in disbelief. It's as if they moved of their own volition during my mental tirade and somehow I was actually able to fucking do it! Unbelievable!

"That's it then, Godric," Eric says with a shit eating grin. "We just have to piss her off, that's the key to unlocking her memories," he says brightly before I clock him in the arm. Hard.

"Asshole," I quip as a smirk pulls at my lips. He rubs his upper arm; an action I know is solely for show before sticking out his bottom lip at me in a mock pout. Godric just chuckles at the two of us before pulling me into a breath stealing hug.

"You did wonderful, dear one. I'm so proud of you," he whispers to me, bringing a wide grin to my face. His touch always seems to have such a soothing effect on me.

"I did, didn't I," I retort as he places a wet kiss to my forehead. I look around the room then, letting out a sigh. "I suppose I'd better get to work on the rest of this mess then, huh?"

"I should think so, Lover," Eric answers, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "We spent all morning dismantling these damn things, the least you could do is put them all back together." I shake my head at him as another smirk pulls at my lips.

"Watch it, bud," I warn, pointing my finger at his smirking face. "I already punched you once and am about to be surrounded by an entire fucking arsenal." He just chuckles, shrugging his broad shoulders at me and I can't help but laugh at him. He might be an ass sometimes, but at least he's an adorable ass.

"Let's start here, dear one," Godric suggests pointing to the pistol I was just able to dismantle.

I nod, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as I work to center myself. I reach out for the stock first and blank my mind of everything else before letting my body take over the familiar actions and find I'm soon sliding the pieces back together seamlessly. Before long, I'm holding the fully assembled gun up with a wide grin as my chest wells with pride.

"Excellent, Lover," Eric congratulates. "Now try this one," he says, pointing to a nearby pile. I nod, scooting over the floor closer before looking over the array of parts. Once more I let my hands take over and find myself assembling the Beretta with an adept, fluid grace.

"I'd say I'm getting pretty good at this," I remark with a grin at my husbands as I begin working on a sizable rifle. "Just where the hell did all these weapons come from anyhow? Did you two raid Claude and Claudine's arsenal?" I ask with a smirk, thinking of the many weapons my cousins always seem to have strapped over them.

"Not at all, dear one," Godric assures me with a chuckle. "These are all yours," he informs me as my jaw drops in shock. Is he serious?

"All these," I reiterate, sweeping my arm over the mess of dismantled weaponry. "These are _all_ mine?" Eric and Godric nod grimly and I look over the array of weapons, shaking my head in disbelief.

"And those are just your guns and rifles," Eric informs me. "We didn't bother to pull out any of your knives this morning." I gulp loudly as I continue my work, beginning to put together a large sniper rifle as my mind is milling over this bit of information.

I own my own personal arsenal, but I suppose this shouldn't truly come as too great a shock. I _am_ part of a notorious mob family and even earned a nickname among my enemies. I'm still just finding this all a bit difficult to come to terms with. I sigh then, realizing I _need_ to come to terms with this as it's my life, the life I'm even now trying so desperately to recover.

"Are you alright, dear one?" Godric asks softly as he kneels beside me and reaches out to run his hand through my hair in a soothing gesture. I look up to see concern shining in his bright green eyes as I nod to him.

"It all just seems a bit unreal to me still, I suppose," I try to explain as he nods his understanding. "I mean, just a few nights ago I was just some waitress at a backwoods bar and now, well," I say lifting the sniper rifle with a shrug as my husbands chuckle lowly.

"It must have come as a bit of a shock to you, Lover," Eric concedes with a warm smile. "But you've been adjusting remarkably well to all of this," he assures me as I nod rather absently. I suppose he's right.

"Eric's right, dear one," Godric chimes in. "I'm amazed at just how well you've adjusted to everything so far." I smile then, shaking my head at the both of them.

"I guess if I can come to terms with being married to not only one, but two, GQ handsome men; I should be able to come to terms with the rest of this life," I retort as they both grin widely.

"GQ handsome, huh?" Eric questions as I giggle lightly, nodding my head at him as his grin widens and his ocean blue eyes sparkle in delight.

"I certainly like the sound of that," Godric chimes in with a bright smile that lights up his face as I shake my head at the two of them.

"Oh, please," I say with an eye roll. "Like you two really don't know just how amazingly beautiful you are, yeah right." I mean, come on, really.

"But we never tire of hearing you tell us such, Lover," Eric assures me. "Just as I never tire of telling you just how beautiful _you_ are, my wife," he adds, leaning down to kiss me softly. A small frown forms as I look down to my scarred appendages that are now accompanied by dark, ugly bruises. Yeah, really beautiful, look out Vogue. What a joke.

"Dear one," Godric says softly, reaching out to run his large hands over my flawed arms with a soft smile. "You're truly gorgeous, your scars don't make you any less so, not in my eyes," he assures me. I look up to his blazing green orbs and the sincerity shining within them brings a small smile to my face.

"Thank you," I whisper, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Thank you, both," I add, leaning over to kiss my second husband who flashes me his heart stopping smile.

"Of course, Lover, and I'll gladly remind you each and every day just how beautiful you truly are, both inside and out," he assures me, lifting my hand to press a soft kiss to my palm. "Now, seeing as you've managed to reconstruct each of your weapons, I'd say it's high time we take your gorgeous ass to the firing range," he adds as I grin widely, nodding excitedly.

"I'm so ready," I inform them, jumping to my feet with enthusiasm before the three of us begin packing up my collected weapons, piling them into a set of duffels. I have to admit I've been looking forward to firing these things since the moment I started assembling them. I can't really explain it, but I feel as though they've been silently calling out to me all morning. "So, tell me, was I a pretty decent shot?" I ask as my husbands both grin at me.

"Most definitely, dear one," Godric assures me as my smile widens.

"Why, Lover? You look like you're up to no good," he adds as his own blue orbs shine with mischief. Leave it to my Eric to be up for raising a little hell.

"I was just thinking," I start with a smirk. "When I was in the ring, that extra bit of competition seemed to help give me a bit of an edge. There's no reason to think the range wouldn't work the same way," I throw out as they both nod their understanding.

"I'll round up the troops then," Godric assures me, pulling me into a tight hug before heading over to the bedside phone, picking it up and dialing before glancing back at us with a grin.

"This should prove to be quite fun, Lover," Eric assure me before leaning his towering height down to kiss me softly. "And just like in the ring, don't you _dare_ take it easy on them," he adds with a grin.

"Oh, I won't," I assure him with an equally large grin as I look forward to hanging out with the rest of the motley crew that makes up my rather eccentric family.

 **AN: Next chapter, some friendly competition... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Some friendly competition with the gang... :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 13

SPOV

My husbands lead me to the compound's outdoor firing range located to the back of the expansive property and I smile widely as I take in the faces of my family gathered around us. I'm already looking forward to this little shoot off as I begin looking over the competition studiously; trying to determine which of my family members may have held the greatest challenge for the Raven.

I glance over to my girlfriends to see Pam strapped with dual pistols at her hips and smirk realizing the look certainly suits the lethal looking blonde. I'm surprised to see Amelia standing beside her with a rather deadly looking shotgun slung over her shoulder but the confident way she handles it tells me she most definitely knows how to use the large weapon.

I turn my attention to Quinn and Rasul next and have to smirk as I see Rasul tightening the straps of Quinn's shoulder holster for him. Their bromance is rather epic. Quinn's strapping a large set of pistols under his bulky arms while Rasul has a rather dangerous looking rifle strapped across his broad back and I find myself wondering just how many times the three of us may have held similar shooting matches between us. Did I come out victorious in those bouts as well?

"Alright guys, let's see if I still know how to fire these things," I remark to my husbands. They both smirk down at me before proceeding to lead me to a long line of shooting partitions. The three of us step inside one of the small stalls and my husbands begin pulling out various guns along with all different sorts of ammunition, placing them all out on the table before me.

"This was always one of your favorites, Lover, the Browning 9mm Hi Power," Eric tells me placing the black pistol in my hand. I take firm hold to the grip, getting a feel for the weight and find it feels… _right,_ almost as if the pistol _belongs_ in my hand. A small smile comes to my face as I nod to him.

"I think I wanna try this one," I inform them as they nod their agreement. I release the magazine and proceed to load my ammo, finding the familiar actions soothing somehow. I snap the magazine back in place before looking up to the amused faces of my husbands. "What?" I question as they both grin at me.

"Dear one, you are just full of surprises," Godric informs me before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to my temple, bringing a smile to my face. I take aim, pointing the barrel at the corresponding target across the way and Eric molds his large form over me then, wrapping his arms around my waist as I feel his own gun poking into my ass, making me smirk as I shake my head up at him.

"Lover, you have no idea how just how much you're turning me on right now," he breathes against my ear as I back my ass against him with a slight snicker.

"Oh, I think I have _some_ idea," I quip back as a low, masculine chuckle escapes him.

"Eric, you're not helping her concentrate that way," Godric chimes in with a smirk. Eric lets out a defeated sigh before backing away to give me the room I need to shoot. Godric leans in closer then, placing a soft kiss to my sweet spot just behind my ear, causing a shiver of anticipation to run through me. Ugh, damn him; he always knows just how to push my buttons. "Later," he whispers making my lips pull to a small smirk, before I shake my head at the both of them.

"Alright, you two need to behave already or I'm never gonna relearn how to shoot this damn thing," I warn my naughty husbands, earning me amused chuckles from the two of them. I let out a sigh, rolling back my shoulders before bringing up my weapon once more and aiming at the target before pulling the trigger. "Fuck," I whisper, realizing I missed the target completely. Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought.

"You're too tense, Lover, you need to relax," Eric says softly as I shake my head.

"I don't feel tense though," I insist as they both shake their heads at me.

"Raise the gun once more, dear one," Godric instructs. I oblige him, aiming downrange once more as I await further instructions. "Now take in a deep breath, releasing the air slowly," he says softly. I nod before taking in a deep breath before letting the air out in a slow, even stream. "Now _squeeze_ the trigger slowly back," he instructs. I begin applying steady pressure to the trigger until the gun goes off in my hand, surprising me with it's abrupt discharge.

"Shit," I whisper, shaking my head in defeat before looking to my husbands with a small frown. But their grins make me pause. "What?" I question as they proceed to point at the target. I look back and have to squint at the colored bull's eye before a wide grin crosses my face. "Holy shit, I thought I missed it," I admit as they both chuckle lightly.

"It's not a bull's eye, but it's certainly a good start, Lover," Eric praises before leaning down to place a soft kiss to my temple.

"Keep trying, dear one, and remember to use the pointers I gave you," Godric encourages as I nod to him. I raise the pistol once more and do exactly as Godric had instructed, taking a deep breath before blowing out the air slowly while squeezing the trigger steadily back and this time when the gun discharges, a wide grin comes to my face.

"Did you see that?" I ask excitedly pointing to the bullet hole I left just outside the innermost black circle of the target. I'm wrapped in a tight dual embrace as my excitement and pride is welling up steadily within me. I can do this. I knew I could, it was only a matter of believing in myself, just as my husbands told me.

I proceed to empty the clip into the target, and by the time the thirteenth and final bullet is discharged I am fully in my element, having produced a neat, tight grouping at the target's center. I've got a firm handle on this shit and I'm more than ready for a little friendly competition at this point.

"I think it's time we have some fun," I inform my husbands with a grin. They both smile back to me before calling over the troops. The rag tag team assembles around us and I tilt my head at Amelia, noticing she's holding large boards in her hands and she hits me with a wink as she notices my curious gaze.

"So, I was thinking we should pull out an old classic for tonight's little showdown," Amelia tells the group before turning the stack of boards to reveal a large image of what looks to be billiard balls of different sizes scattered over the large board. The rest chime in with a mix of low groans and excited whispers and I have to admit my curiosity is peeked as I wait to hear how this little game is played.

"The game is simple," Pam starts with her characteristic smirk. "We each shoot in turn, hitting each ball on our own chart in numerical order, saving the eight ball for last of course. Miss your shot or hit the wrong ball on your turn and you're out." I nod my understanding. The game sounds easy enough and I have a feeling this should be pretty fun.

"You're out after only one miss?" Quinn asks incredulously earning a firm nod from Pam as the rest of the group breaks into soft laughter. Well, I suppose Quinn won't present much of a challenge. A small frown forms on Quinn's still bruised face and Rasul reaches over to give his pal a pat on his massive shoulder, making me smirk at the two of them as they are just too cute.

"So who's the judge?" I question as my husbands each step forward.

"We'll do it," Godric offers as Eric nods his agreement. The rest of the group chimes in with their approval before we all head over to the shooting partitions, each taking a stall as my husbands work to hang the charts in front of each of us.

I reload my pistol, snapping the magazine back in place with a satisfying click before gazing up at the chart before me. I'm feeling pretty good about this and find a wide grin spreading over my face as I anticipate what is to come. I glance out to see my husbands stationed at either end of the booths and I blow them each a kiss before ducking back into my booth and taking a deep breath to center myself for the upcoming competition.

"Alright, Pam, you're up first," Eric calls loudly. "Fire when ready." After a pregnant pause, a loud bang sounds and I look out to see she hit her number one ball spot on. Way to go, Pam.

Amelia is next, hitting her target as well before Rasul hits his own number one ball. There's a long pause then as we all wait for Quinn to take his shot and once he finally does, a smirk pulls at my lips seeing he just barely hit the target before we all hear him hooting loudly in excitement. Dork. Godric calls for my turn then and I take up aim, using the techniques he shared with me once more before hitting my own mark spot on, bringing a wide grin to my face. Nice.

We continue this way, each taking turns hitting the pictures of numbered balls and unsurprisingly, Quinn is out first, followed shortly after by Rasul, leaving just us three women in play. Once we're down to just five targets apiece, Pam grazes the outer edge of her target, leaving her in by just the skin of her teeth before Amelia hits the wrong ball entirely, eliciting a round of light cursing from my friend as she exits her stall to join the rest of the onlookers.

It's down to just Pam and I now and I know if I miss this shot, she wins. There's something inside me that won't let me lose, a primal instinct screaming at me to come out of this on top. I take aim once more, focusing solely on the numbered ball before me as I let out a steady breath and squeeze the trigger, hitting my ball dead center. Excellent.

My heart is racing at this point and I can't wipe the smile from my face as I wait for Pam to take her next turn. All voices are hushed now as everyone eagerly looks on, waiting to see who will come out the champion of our little game.

We continue like this, each hitting the correct balls in the correct order until we're both down to our final target; the black eight ball at the center of the board. I wait for Pam to take her final shot and it feels as if an eternity has passed before I finally hear the shot ring out.

"Son of a bitch!" she yells out as she misses her final shot by just a hair, leaving me the winner by default. I shrug before taking my final shot anyways, hitting my target once more, mainly just to prove to myself that I could do it. Loud cheers sound from the group then and I make my way towards a pouting Pam, sticking my hand out to her.

"Damn fine shooting there, Pam," I congratulate her as a smirk perks at her bright pink lips.

"Ditto, cupcake," she praises before pulling me into a tight hug instead of shaking my hand, not that I mind. "Next time, you're going down," she whispers into my ear, making me giggle at my friend's teasing.

"Bring it, blondie," I shoot back softly. She chuckles lightly before giving me a playful swat on the ass. Whoa! My brows shoot up in surprise and I pull away to shoot Pam a look of shock which warrants peals of laughter from the rest of the group. Pam just winks at me before I'm being patted on the shoulders and congratulated by the rest of the group.

"Don't mind my girlfriend, she's just fuckin' with you," Amelia assures me as she hugs me tightly. I had already figured as much but nod to her anyways with a grin. That Pam. "You did great tonight, Sook, won't be long now and you'll be back in the field with the rest of us."

"I certainly hope so," I answer honestly as my husbands join us, wrapping me up in their warm embrace before looking down to me with matching, brilliant smiles.

"Excellent job, Lover," Eric praises with a wide grin. "I knew you wouldn't take it easy on them," he adds with a wink, bringing a smirk to my lips. Damn straight.

"You did wonderful tonight, dear one, and Amelia's right, you'll most definitely be ready for the field before long," Godric assures me before placing a soft kiss to my forehead. I nod my agreement even as I wonder what fieldwork may mean for me. I certainly hope I'm ready for what is to come as there's still a war I'm intent on fighting in.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Whew, this is a long one, guys, but there was a lot I needed to include as the action is about to pick up big time! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 14

 _Six weeks later…_

SPOV

"Lover," Eric whispers in my ear, bringing me from my much needed sleep. I groan, burying my face further in my fluffy pillows as my aching body is screaming for more slumber. These two have been working me to the bone with all this retraining business these past few weeks and I'm in some serious need of rest and relaxation right about now.

The training has actually been going exceptionally well, which is good because I've been working my ass off. In the past weeks I've been thoroughly retrained in literally everything and I'm pretty sure Grandfather will soon be allowing me back into the field once more, something I'm really looking forward to.

I've actually been able to recall many things of my past as well, which has been a bit of a roller-coaster ride for me actually. Like the day I recalled my parents' tragic death after finding an old photo of them in my grandfather's office only to recall the joyous day I first met Ames and Pam later that same afternoon during one of our girl sessions, like I said, a real roller-coaster. But there are still quite a few blank spaces left within my mind that I'm really hoping will be coming back to me soon enough.

"Dear one," Godric whispers into my opposite ear then as I feel large hands running along my spine and smoothing through my hair.

"Need sleep," I groan out. "No training today," I add pleadingly, eliciting low chuckles from my husbands.

"No training today, Lover," Eric breathes against my ear before placing a soft kiss to my temple. I turn my head then, peeking through my mess of bed hair to see him giving me a brilliant smile as I raise a disbelieving brow at him.

"No training? You promise?" I ask as he nods to me. I let out a sigh of relief before stretching out my stiff body and burrowing deeper into the covers with a small smile. Arms wrap around my waist then as I'm pulled into a tight embrace and my smile widens. I do so love my morning cuddles.

"We have something much more important planned for our wife today," Godric whispers as I feel his 'plans' poking into the small of my back, bringing a snort from me.

"So we're playing hooky in order to spend the rest of the day in bed together?" I question with a smirk as I receive dual nods from my husbands. "I don't know, my trainers are a couple of real hard asses, I don't think they'll let me skip," I tease, earning more low laughter from my husbands.

"You've been training hard, Lover, you deserve a day off," Eric assures me as I grin up at him. He's right. I _have_ been training awfully hard as of late and I'm certainly not about to turn down their alluring offer, especially when I can _feel_ just how happy they are to be holding me tightly between them.

"Well, if you insist," I reply with a smirk before my lips are captured by Eric's eager mouth. My brows rise in surprise at his zealous approach as our kiss quickly becomes deep and all-consuming but I soon find myself drowning under his sweet attentions, twining my tongue around his as my hands find purchase in his soft, golden mane.

Hot, wet kisses are trailing down the column of my throat, making me hum appreciatively into my heated kiss before I pull away, gasping softly as scorching heat envelopes my right breast. I glance down to see Godric's vivid, jade gaze as he proceeds to lavish my breasts with swirling licks and teasing sucks, driving my desires higher for my eager lovers.

"God yes," I groan out as fingers brush against my sex, adding to the delicious feel of my green eyed lover's ministrations. I ease my thighs open, granting better access to my lover's exploration and let out a low moan as clever digits begin to circle teasingly over my swollen nub. Dear God, don't let this end, ever.

"That's it, Lover, come for us," Eric breathes against my ear as I nod, moaning a bit louder as they amp up their actions upon me, making my spine bow off the bed as I feel that delicious heat pooling deep within me, bringing me ever closer to the razor's edge.

"Oh, fuck!" I cry out, my head bowing back as I hit my peak, feeling waves of pleasure crashing through me as my body trembles between my lovers. I'm left taking a shuddering breath as a slow smile crosses my face and I stretch out my sated limbs feeling wholly satisfied before ocean blue and brilliant green eyes appear before my half lidded eyes.

"We aren't finished with you just yet, dear one," Godric informs me with a smoldering grin as I find myself returning his smile, anticipating what is to come.

"Hand and knees, Lover," Eric whispers then, shooting me a devious smirk as his blue eyes sparkle in anticipation. I have to admit I love this rather domineering side of him in the bedroom and am quick to oblige my husbands as I rise to my hands and knees, feeling the bed shifting under me as they work to position themselves.

Godric takes up position kneeling behind me, running his hands teasingly over the backs of my thighs and kneading the muscles of my ass before leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the small of my back. I look over my shoulder, smirking back at him as he shoots me a salacious wink, filled with promise for what is to come. I turn my head back to the front to be greeted with one of my very favorite sights, bringing a knowing grin to my face.

"I see the gracious plenty is ready to play," I tease, looking up to meet Eric's hungry gaze as he nods with a wicked grin, running his long fingers through my hair to take hold of my long locks.

"He most certainly is, Lover," he assures me, bringing a snort from me. I gasp then as I feel Godric running his swollen crown over me and all thoughts of teasing are quickly forgotten, being replaced by more… _naughty_ …thoughts of my husbands.

I reach up, taking firm hold upon the base of my lover's arousal, squeezing gently before lowering my face to ghost wet heat over his pink crown. I dart my tongue out then, lapping up the beaded pearl already available to me as Eric lets out a pleasured hiss above me. I do so love the effect I have on my husbands.

"Yes, my Sookie," Eric groans out lowly as I wrap my lips around him, licking at the heated skin as his fingers curl against my scalp. I moan around him then as I feel Godric beginning to ease himself into my sex, stretching me in the most delightful of ways.

I still my movements, relishing the feel of large hands gripping my hips tightly as inch after hardened inch sinks ever deeper until my lover is sheathed inside me fully. Perfect. Eric's hands cup the back of my head then and I grin around him, knowing what is to come next as my anticipation is welling up within me.

Sure enough, just as Godric thrusts those skillful hips of his, Eric's fingers twine into my hair as he proceeds to guide my head over him, pushing more of his hardened length into my mouth, awarding him with an eager suck from me. My husbands proceed to find that practiced, matching rhythm of theirs, seeming to communicate telepathically as they work me between them, driving the three of us ever closer to our impending release.

Low groans sound through the room above me as grips tighten around both my waist and hair and I find my own grip tightening around Eric's arousal as I amp up my attentions, sucking and licking more fervently upon him as I feel my peak drawing ever nearer. Godric's driving thrusts are becoming harder and more erratic, signaling his imminent release as Eric's hips are rocking more fervently before me. Close, so close.

"Fuck!" Eric cries out, hitting his peak as hot fluid floods my mouth, I eagerly swallow down the fruits of my labor before licking him clean, earning me a soft sigh from my sated lover. Eric raises me to my knees then, making Godric have to change the angle of his thrusts as Eric crashes his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply, thanking me for granting him his sweet release.

I cry out into Eric's mouth, digging my fingers into his broad shoulders as Godric proceeds to wrap his muscled arms around my waist tightly, pounding harder still as he desperately seeks his release inside me. Soon enough, I'm pulling from Eric's heated kiss, letting out a ragged, wordless cry as my orgasm explodes through me just as I feel Godric shudder against me with his simultaneous release. Fucking. Perfect.

Godric's hot puffs of breath heat the crook of my neck as he settles his face snuggly against my flushed skin before he hums contentedly, bringing a small smile to my face. I nuzzle my own face against the heated flesh of Eric's pectorals as I wrap my arms around his firm waist to hold him close as I relish the feel of being wrapped in the heated embrace of both my husbands.

"I love you," I whisper then as hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I think I've known at the back of my mind that I've fallen back in love with them both for a while now, but in this perfect moment, I feel the need to let them both know the depths of my emotions as they've somehow managed to make their wife fall for them both not once, but twice now.

Large hands cup my face, tilting my head up before I'm hit with that striking, dual gaze of theirs as warm smiles cover both their handsome faces.

"Say it again, Lover," Eric whispers as his ocean blue eyes shine with unshed tears. I have to clear my throat as the first hot tear rolls down my cheek before I can manage those all-important, three little words once more.

"I love you," I say again, louder this time as my husbands' smiles widen. "I love you both so much and I'm so glad I have you back with me." Tears begin streaming from Godric's emerald eyes before he hugs me tighter with joyful laughter escaping him.

"I've been waiting to hear those words from you again, dear one," he admits as his hands smooth over the skin of my shoulders before he leans down to kiss me softly. "I love you too," he informs me as I smile brightly, reaching up to brush the wet tears from his beautiful face. Warm hands cup my face then, turning my gaze to meet Eric's blazing cerulean orbs as he smiles warmly down to me.

"Thank you," he whispers, brushing away the start of his own tears before they can fall. "I had hoped we could win your affections once more and I'm so glad to know we've managed to succeed in this, Lover," he tells me as I lean up to place a soft kiss to the cleft of his chin.

"Well, you certainly did," I tell him with a small smile. "You've made your wife fall in love with you all over again and I don't think I can ever thank you enough for it," I assure him as he leans down to press a soft kiss to my forehead. Godric's pulls from our embrace just before I feel the bed shifting and my brow furrows in puzzlement as I glance over to see him leaving the bed.

"Hey, what happened to spending the day in bed together?" I question as he glances over his shoulder, shooting me a grin before disappearing into the walk in closet. I look to Eric then to see him looking to me with a smug grin and I have to smirk at him as I place my hands on my hips and cock a brow at my rascally spouse.

"What?" he asks, feigning innocence even as his blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Just what are the two of you up to?" I question as Godric reappears, flashing me a devious smirk as his hands are hidden behind his back. What the hell is he hiding? "Oh my God, if this is some kinky sex thing will you at least give me a chance to rest up from the last round first?" I groan out as the two of them burst into peals of laughter. I mean I'm only human, I can only take so much.

"As tempting as that sounds, dear one, that's not exactly what we had in mind," Godric assures me as he climbs back unto the bed, sitting beside Eric so they are both facing me. "It's actually a bit serendipitous that you chose today of all days to admit your feelings of love for the both of us," he explains as my face pinches in confusion. What is today? Shit, I really wish I could remember, but apparently the answer to this query is covered by one of the blank spaces still clouding my memories.

"It's alright if you don't remember, Lover, you soon will," Eric assures me with a warm smile, making me feel marginally better and bringing a smile to my face as I nod my agreement. Godric brings his hands forward then, opening his grip to reveal a small box and my heart begins beating wildly in my chest as Eric reaches over to pry open the velvety lid.

A gasp escapes me as the lights reflect off the shining surface of the glittering diamond ring and for the second time today, I find myself with joyful tears streaming down my face. Damn it, I'm just all sorts of emotional this morning. Eric plucks the ring from the box before reaching out to take my trembling hand into his own, sliding the ring onto my left ring finger before placing a gentle kiss to the gem.

"I thought we were already married?" I question, shaking my head as I stare down at the shining jewel, earning low chuckles from Eric and Godric.

"We are, Lover," Eric assures me. "We got you this to celebrate our three year anniversary," he explains as my brows shoot up on my forehead.

"You mean it's today?" I ask disbelievingly as they both nod in unison.

"This same day, three years ago, the three of us stood on that sandy beach proclaiming our love and committing our lives to one another," Godric tells me as more tears well in my eyes.

My face falls to my hands then before I begin crying earnestly. Goddamn my stupid nonfunctioning brain. I want more than anything to be able to recall such a momentous occasion but still have no idea how to go about unlocking particular memories from my past. I just want to be back to normal. I just want to fucking remember!

My husbands are squeezing me tightly between them, I'm sure wondering why I'm crying over such an amazing and heartfelt gift and I find myself sniffling softly, working to brush away my tears before looking back up to them to explain the source of my plight.

"It's beautiful and I absolutely love it," I assure them with a weak smile.

"Most women don't break down crying like that if they love a gift," Eric chides with a smirk, making me smirk back despite myself, throwing a playful elbow into his ribs. Leave it to my Eric.

"It's not that," I explain dismally. "It's just my stupid memories. I still can't remember the night of our commitment ceremony, and I think I'd rather remember that night more than any other. It's just so fucking unfair that I can't figure out how to fix my stupid brain."

"Dear one," Godric says softly, bringing my attention to him to be met with his jade, hypnotic gaze. "If that's truly the extent of your sorrow, I believe I may have a very simple solution," he tells me as I raise a brow at him.

"If you seriously have the cure for my memories and have been holding out on me all this time, I will honestly shoot you in the foot," I inform him, bringing an amused chuckle from my husbands.

"No, no, although I wish I _did_ have such a cure for you," he assures me. "I had something a bit different in mind," he tells me as I find myself holding my breath for his proposal. "Why don't the three of us renew our vows to one another? We can plan out a whole ceremony and that way we can make all new memories. It'll be like a fresh start for all of us," he tells me as a wide grin crosses my face.

"I love it," I tell him as he pulls me in for a tight embrace before Eric wraps his arms around the two of us. A slight frown forms then as I let out a defeated sigh. "But what about the war with the Queen?" I ask softly. "I don't want her threat looming over our special day."

"Then we'll just wait until after the war is over, Lover," Eric tells me matter of factly.

"But we don't have any idea just how long this thing will be dragged out," I tell him, sounding a bit more whiny than I had hoped. But truly, I had really assumed we would have made up much more ground against her by now. Eric grins at me then and my head tilts in puzzlement as I wait to hear the explanation for his sudden mirth.

"Your grandfather has sent Quinn and Rasul after a very promising lead, Lover," he informs me as my brows rise in surprise. This is the first I've heard of this. "If this lead pans out as Don Niall believes it will, the war will soon be over."

"Well, I certainly hope it's not over _too_ soon as I have a certain Queen's ass I'd like a hand in personally kicking," I retort with a smirk as my husbands grin widely.

"I'm pleased to hear this, dear one," Godric tells me. "For your grandfather has asked for the three of us to meet him in his office later today to discuss your return to the field."

"Really?" I ask excitedly as my heart is pounding in my chest. I receive dual nods from my husbands before I leap of the bed with an excited squeal as I rush around to begin readying myself for our upcoming meeting.

"Oh, sure, we buy her a diamond and she cries, but tell her she has a chance to put a bullet in someone and look how she reacts," Eric throws out with a shit eating grin as I flip him the bird, earning me peals of laughter from my husbands.

"You just hush your trap, mister," I tell him with a smirk. "You both know just how hard I've worked for the chance to join this war," I explain as they both smile warmly at me.

"Of course, dear one, you've more than earned this opportunity," Godric assures me as I nod my agreement. I'm finally getting the chance I've been waiting for. I'll finally be granted permission to leave the compound, to join in this war I've been training diligently for. A grin forms as I realize the Queen had better watch her back. The Raven is most certainly back and she's fucking pissed.

 **AN: I know, lots of stuff happening...really hope you liked this one, as it's probably my favorite chapter for this story so far! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 15

SPOV

"Come in, Granddaughter, mine," Niall tells me as I crack open the heavy doors to his office. I return his kind smile before standing before his desk as my heart races in anticipation. "I take it your husbands informed you of the reason for this meeting?" he asks with a small smirk as I nod earnestly, my excitement bubbling up within me.

"You're truly letting me return to the field, Grandfather?" I ask as he chuckles lowly, nodding his head in the affirmative as my smile widens. "Oh thank you, I have been working so hard, Grandfather, I won't let you down," I inform him excitedly as his pale blue eyes sparkle up to me in delight.

"Of this I have no doubt. I know just how hard you've been training, Susannah, you most certainly deserve this chance," he informs me as my chest swells with pride. He slides a dossier across the desk towards me then and I eagerly pull it open, reading through it quickly before a small frown comes to my face. What the hell?

"A local strip club owner?" I ask softly as my grandfather lets out a small sigh. "Grandfather, I thought I was going after the Queen. Isn't that what I was training for?" I question a bit irritably as my grandfather looks to me with concern. I had truly thought I would have a real part in this fight. That's why I've been killing myself with endless hours of training after all, isn't it?

"Susannah, this is your first real mission in over a year, I don't want to send you straight into the lion's den quite so soon," he informs me as I let out a sigh of defeat, nodding my head slightly as my frown deepens. My grandfather crosses over to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder before flashing me a small smile. "It's not that I question your abilities, Granddaughter, it is my own fear of losing you again that makes me hesitant to send you directly after Sophie Anne just yet."

"Okay," I answer softly, shooting him a weak smile before he pulls me into a tight hug. As upset as I am, I suppose I can understand his hesitancy as I've only been back home for just over a month now. I just hope he loosens my reigns eventually as I can't see living the rest of my life under such strict supervision.

"On a happier note, Quinn and Rasul are getting close on that lead we have on the Queen," he tells me as a vindictive smile crosses his face. "I believe this war will soon be over."

"This is excellent news, Grandfather," I tell him, trying to sound more excited than I really feel. At this point, I'm starting to think I won't have a hand in this war at all. I pick up the dossier then, flashing my grandfather a small smile. "We'll take care of this problem for you, and I'll prove to you that I'm ready to be back," I assure him as he smiles widely, pulling me into another hug before sending me on my way.

I storm out of the office and my husbands have to rush to catch up with me as my anger is welling steadily within me. I want nothing more than to put an end to this threat on my life, this has been the foremost thought on my mind for over a month now and my grandfather goes and sends other family members after the only promising lead we have on the enemy. Just what the fuck have I been training for? I can hardly believe he's doing this to me. I stomp into the suite I share with my husbands, dropping the dossier on the bed with an irritated groan before they both pull me into their dual embrace.

"Dear one, I'm truly sorry, I had no idea this was what your grandfather had in mind for your return to the field," Godric tells me, squeezing me against him tightly.

"Godric's right, Lover, we truly thought he was planning to send you after Sophie Anne and her troops," Eric tells me with a small frown as I nod up to them both, giving them a weak smile.

"It's not your fault," I insist with a shrug. "And I guess I can sort of understand his point. I'm just a bit disappointed," I explain as they both nod in understanding. I pick up the dossier once more, eyeing the pages before shrugging once more. "Well, he put this job on me at least, I just have to prove to him I'm ready to be back, then he'll no longer have an excuse for keeping me away from the war with the Queen."

"That's my girl," Godric says with a grin, leaning down to place a soft kiss to my lips, bringing a genuine smile from me.

"I'm more than ready to see you kick some ass in the field, Lover," Eric informs me with a wink, making me snort as he places a kiss to my temple. "Now, let's say we get ready so we can scare the ever loving hell out of this club owner."

"Fuckin' A," I retort with a smirk, bringing low chuckles from my husbands as I make my way to my closet. I throw open the doors, automatically picking out a black dress shirt with matching slacks from my monochromatic collection. I'm changed quickly before looking over my immense weapons collection thoughtfully. What to choose?

I slip on my shoulder holster, tightening the straps as my resolve sets firmly in place before I find myself slipping my Browning 9mm into its home at my side. I proceed to strap a matching set of arm sheaths to each forearm, each equipped with a sharpened dagger and top it all off by slipping into a dark jacket in order to hide my weaponry from sight. There, I think I should be set now. I turn then to see my husbands gawking at me as my face pinches in confusion.

"What?" I question as they both shake their heads in disbelief.

"Fucking déjà vu," Eric whispers, Godric nods his agreement before wide grins cross both their handsome faces. I grin back at them, straightening my jacket as I nod my readiness.

"Let's rock this shit," I tell them as we make our way from the room together, with my armed guards slash husbands trailing close behind. A small smile comes to my face at the familiar feel as the three of us traverse the halls of the mansion together and when we come to the large, outside doors all earlier disappointment dissolves as I find myself actually looking forward to the mission at hand. I've got this.

We find ourselves tucked into the backseat of a large, black SUV together as I look over the dossier one last time. It seems the owner of this strip club, Carlos Rojas, owes the family quite a bit of protection money and this isn't his first offence. Grandfather wishes for me to give him one final warning, letting him know we mean business and a small smile comes to my face as I find myself looking forward to doing just that.

"Remember, dear one, stay close to us at all times. Keeping you safe is our only job in the field and it's one we take utterly seriously," Godric reminds me softly as I nod my understanding, looking to him with a grateful smile and not doubting his sincere words for a second.

"Just do your thing, Lover, and we'll be sure to stay out of your way," Eric chimes in as his blue eyes sparkle in anticipation. I kiss each of them as our chauffeur pulls up to the club. My husbands exit first, checking out the surrounding area before nodding for me to join them.

My husbands each take one of my hands, guiding me down from the tall SUV, and feel myself habitually stepping into my old Raven persona as the three of us make our way to the club's entrance together. The large, muscle bound bouncer takes one look at me and his dark eyes bulge, his thick brows shooting to his hairline in an apparent mix of shock and fear as he ushers us inside directly.

"I feel like that wasn't our first encounter," I address softly to my husbands as they both chuckle lightly, shaking their heads as we proceed to make our way through the noisy, over packed strip joint.

"He made the grave mistake of blocking your entry to the club only once, Lover," Eric says into my ear so I can hear him over the booming music. "Let's just say you made him see the error of his ways." I nod my understanding as a small smirk plays at my lips. So, the Raven is feared; I have to admit if feels pretty good warranting that kind of respect.

I glance over the darkly lit club with a small sneer, taking in the obviously inebriated patrons ogling nearly naked girls that are dancing provocatively on the brightly lit stage and a small smirk pulls at my lips to see my husbands completely oblivious to the main attraction as they're both keeping a careful eye out for any signs of danger. I suppose I should have assumed as much from them.

The three of us make our way to the bar then and the young, male bartender reacts to me very similarly to his bouncer coworker as he appears visibly shaken by my appearance. My smile widens as I watch him gulp nervously before making his way towards the three of us. Oh, yes, this certainly feels good and more than that it feels… _right_.

"You know why we're here," I state matter of factly as his shaggy head nods vigorously. "Where is your boss?" I question as his eyes dart to the back of the club nervously and he begins fidgeting with the tumbler in his hand, wiping the glass hard enough that I find myself waiting for the thing to shatter in his nervous grip.

"Shit, he's making a run for it," Godric informs me as I gaze towards the back of the club to see the man in question shoving his way through the patrons, making a beeline for the exit. A grimace sets upon my face as I begin making my way towards him with my guards directly at my back. The crowd parts for us easily as I see our mark slip out the back, intent on making his escape. Oh, hell no. I lounge through the doors after him, taking firm hold of his shoulders and bringing an abrupt halt his movements.

"Not so fast, asshole," I growl out, spinning him abruptly before pinning him to the outer wall of the club. I've already got one forearm pressed roughly against his throat with a dagger held tightly in my grip and have to quickly shake off the shock of my body's automatic refluxes before pressing the blade firmly against the club owner's scruffy cheek.

"No, please, please, please," he pleads as tears form in his wide, fear filled eyes as he stares down at me. I may be nearly a foot shorter than him, but evidently that doesn't make me any less intimidating as he looks to be near the point of pissing himself right about now.

"You know who I am," I state firmly as his head nods subtly.

"The Raven," he whimpers out softly as a wide smile comes to my face. Well now, this should make things a bit easier.

"So you already know why I'm here," I state as his eyes shimmer with unshed tears and his head nods once more.

"Yes," he whispers quiet enough I can barely make out that one, fear filled word as it escapes his trembling lips.

"This is your final warning, Carlos," I inform him sternly. "If I have to come back again, things won't be quite so pleasant for you, are we clear?" I question, pressing the glistening blade against his cheek just hard enough to draw a single droplet of blood from his sweat coated skin. Carlos whimpers once more, nodding again as tears begin streaming down his face.

"Yes, Raven," he whispers as I nod firmly, pulling the blade away and freeing him from my hold.

"We're done here," I tell him as he rubs his throat with one hand and roughly wipes away his tears with his other before disappearing into the club once more. I turn on my heel, absently wiping the blood from my blade on my pants before sheathing it once more. I proceed to make my way back to the SUV with my husband guards silently in tow before we pile into the backseat together once more.

"Oh, my God! Did you see that!?" I ask excitedly as soon as the door is closed, bringing laughter from both my husbands. "That guy was literally shitting himself! Holy shit! That was totally fucking awesome!" I exclaim excitedly as my adrenaline is propelling wildly through me, pumping me up as I grin widely up to my husbands.

"You did an extraordinary job, dear one," Godric praises, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of my head.

"Just like the old days," Eric says, shaking his head as he shoots me a joyous grin. "I'd say the Raven is most definitely back, Lover." I nod vehemently, knowing he's certainly right about that. I've finally done it. I'm the harbinger of death once more and I have to admit, it feels pretty damn good.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: A few of you have been asking, "But what about Alcide?" Well, this chapter should answer some of your questions about the man from Mississippi :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 16

SPOV

I look out the darkened SUV windows, being held tightly between my husbands as realization dawns on me. This is the first time I've been outside the family compound since that fateful night they found me working at Merlotte's. I've hardly given any thought to any of my old friends from the bar as I've been so preoccupied with reacquainting myself with my old life, with the old me. I wonder how they're all doing now. Sam, Lafayette, Arlene, Dawn…Alcide.

I tense then, remembering the last time I saw poor Alcide he was bleeding out on his living room floor. How could I possibly have forgotten about such a traumatizing event? I mean, I know I've been really busy with my training and becoming reacquainted with my family and my husbands, but I can hardly believe I've scarcely spared a thought for the man who once meant so much to me. What kind of horrible person does that make me? I never even find out how he fared after the home invasion that night. This is inexcusable.

"Um, guys, do you think we could take a detour?" I ask my husbands softly as they look to me in puzzlement. I let out a small sigh, not knowing how they may react to my little venture request. "I want to check in on Alcide," I admit as they exchange one of their wordless gazes with one another, grim expressions set upon both their handsome faces.

" _Alcide_ , you mean that man you were living with?" Eric grits out irritably as I feel him tense up beside me. I let out another sigh, shaking my head. Great, I should have known this wouldn't be an easy request to make of my husbands.

"It's really not fair to hold a grudge against him, Eric," I retort. "He had no idea he was seeing a married woman as I couldn't remember I was married myself. Besides, the last time I saw him, he wasn't exactly in the best of conditions. I just want to know that he's okay," I explain, hoping they can understand my worry.

"Dear one, you could be putting him in potential danger if you were seen with him," Godric says softly. "The Queen was able to track you to his house that night; it's very possible they could be watching him even now, just waiting to see if you return." My heart races then as my throat tightens in fear. Alcide could still be in danger and it's entirely my fault. I'm _far_ from okay with that.

"If you're right about that, it only makes me even _more_ convinced I need to check in on him," I argue as my husbands shoot me matching, distressed looks. "Look, if he's in any danger, it's because of _me_ , alright? I need to know that he's really okay. I won't even go inside, I just want to drive by his place, just grant me that much, _please_ ," I beseech of them as Eric sighs, shaking his head as Godric places a soft kiss to my temple.

"You'll truly stay inside the SUV, dear one?" he asks me softly as I nod my consent. "Alright, I'll give the driver directions," he informs me before leaning forward to talk to our chauffeur. I glance up to Eric then, seeing a deep frown set upon his handsome face as I'm hit with a pang of guilt. I rise from my seat then, settling myself in his lap before pulling his long arms around me tightly.

"Please don't be mad at me," I whisper softly as he pulls me against him tighter, leaning down to place a kiss to the side of my throat and making me feel marginally better.

"Of course not, Lover," he assures me as the SUV turns off the main drag, leading us out towards the backwoods bayou I called home not so very long ago. "It's just the thought of another man touching you that I have issue with," he grits out, tensing against me once more. I turn my head then, looking to him with a raised brow.

"You seem to share me just fine with Godric," I interject as Godric joins us once more, looking to the both us with clear concern as Eric shrugs at me.

"That's different, I can't really explain _how_ really, it just is," he informs me, sending a smile to Godric as I nod my understanding. Alcide is a total stranger to him after all and he and Godric share an obviously close, almost brotherly, friendship with one another.

"I'm sorry," I tell them then. "But know that if I _had_ been able to remember you two, I most certainly wouldn't have pursued a relationship with Alcide," I tell them honestly, glancing down to my glittering anniversary gift decorating my finger with a small smile as they both pull me in closer between them, enveloping me in their warmth, in their love. I'm truly one lucky woman to have them both.

The SUV slows then and I glance up to see we're parked across from the small house I shared with Alcide. I rise from my husband's lap, crossing over to press my face against the window as I search over the familiar home for any signs of life. The living room light is on and I smile seeing Alcide sleeping soundly in his favorite recliner before the flashing television screen. How many times did I have to wake him from that very same position, urging him to sleep in the bed? Too many to count, I'm sure.

"He's okay," I whisper as a wave of relief washes over me. I still feel horrible for having put all thoughts of his safety from my mind, but at least now I know for certain he's truly alright. A small frown forms then as I realize I'll never be able to tell him goodbye; that I'll never be able to thank him for all he did for me. He'll never know just how grateful I am to him for saving me and for taking me in during the most vulnerable time of my life. I just can't risk putting him in that kind of danger, not again.

"Dear one, are you alright?" Godric asks softly, reaching up to brush a tear from my face. I look to his wet thumb in surprise, not even realizing I had been crying as I nod absently.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I whisper, taking one more look to the sweet man from Mississippi with a fond smile. "I just wish there was some way to thank him. He likely saved my life that night when he found me in that muddy bayou," I explain as they both nod their understanding.

"You probably don't know this, Lover, but your grandfather sent an anonymous check to the hospital, paying the debts he incurred from treatments of his injuries that night, well that, and then some," Eric informs me as my brows shoot to my hairline.

"He did?" I question disbelievingly as they both nod grimly.

"Your friend was injured protecting his own kin," Godric says. "He felt it was the least he could do as a sign of gratitude." A small smile forms on my face then as I realize I need to thank my grandfather for his generosity. This makes me feel at least somewhat better about having forgotten about the injured friend I left behind with my old life. I take one last look at the cozy house before nodding to my husbands.

"We can go now," I inform them, settling myself back into the plush leather as Godric leans forward to inform the driver of our plans. Eric pulls me to his side and Godric soon joins us, wrapping his arm around my waist as he looks down to me with a small frown. Uh, oh.

"Did you love him, dear one?" he questions softly, his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears as my jaw drops in surprise. Is he questioning my love for _him_? After all we've been through? After telling them both I've fallen in love with them once more?

"What?" I question incredulously, trying to understand where this loaded question is coming from.

"You were with him for an entire year and I can't help wondering if you loved him while in your blank state," he explains as his green eyes shine with uncertainty. Shit. I hate seeing that look on his face and now know I need to find a way to ease his anxieties, to make him smile once more.

I take a moment then, giving this question some serious thought. Without a doubt, I love both my husbands dearly and could never see myself with any other, but did I at one time truly love another man? I think over the memories I have of Alcide, of his many hospital visits and then our day to day lives we shared in Bon Temps going on dates and spending each night together. _Did_ I love him?

"I'm not sure," I answer honestly with a small frown. "I think a part of me may very well have loved him, but there was another part of me that kept me from settling into a life with him, a part that nagged at me, telling me I had left something important behind, that I'd left _you_ behind," I try to explain as best as I can, hoping they'll understand.

"A part of you remembered us then," Eric states softly as I nod.

"Without a doubt," I assure them. "I told you that first night I saw you at the bar that you seemed familiar to me and that's because I _dreamt_ of you both, seeing your faces at the forefront of my mind almost every night in the time I was away. I may not have known _why_ you were so important to me, but that didn't mean I didn't realize what a special place you both must have held in my heart at one time."

"Thank you, dear one," Godric whispers, pulling me tighter to him and leaning down to kiss me softly. "I'm sorry to question you like this and please know that I don't question your faithfulness to us as our wife, but have harbored this unease since that first night we saw the two of you together."

Another pang of guilt hits me then hearing his admission. I can't even imagine what it must have been like to see your long dead wife finally alive once more only to realize she held affections for another. I know without question if the shoe was on the other foot, and I saw either of my husbands with another woman hanging from their arms, that bitch would have some serious hell to pay, so I suppose I can understand their hurt and anger at the situation.

"Ellie Mae might very well have loved Alcide Herveaux," I tell them with a small smile. "But Susannah Brigant has love for only her two adoring husbands," I assure them watching their earlier unease melt away as their handsome faces are brightened by wide smiles.

"I'm thrilled to hear this, dear one," Godric tells me with a wide grin that melts my heart. "As I have love only for you, my wife," he assures be before lifting my hand to place a kiss to the ring they gifted me for our anniversary. "And I'm looking forward to reaffirming our vows to one another, to making all new memories with the love of my life." He really is just too sweet sometimes I realize as a warm smile comes to my face.

"And I'm certainly glad to hear this as well, Lover," Eric assures me with a grin. "As now I know I can take one name off my hit list," he adds with a wink as I punch his arm, shaking my head at him as Godric chuckles softly at the two of us.

"You know you're an ass sometimes, right?" I question with a small smirk as he grins wider, leaning down to nip at my nose playfully.

"I do," he says with a shrug. "But I'm _your_ ass, Lover, so it's okay," he adds as I find myself giggling at his assessment. He's not wrong. But it's this playful side of my blonde husband that I love best I think, as it compliments my second husband's more tranquil and sincere personality perfectly. Maybe I really did know what I was doing when I decided to take on not one, but two husbands as I feel I have the best of both worlds with the two of them by my side.

 **AN: This is just the start of a very long, very exciting night for the trio, so buckle up and enjoy as the action picks up and burning questions are finally answered!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy this next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **And to all the** **Star Wars** **fans reading: May the Fourth Be With You! ;)**

Chapter 17

SPOV

My husbands and I enter the mansion together, my spirits a bit higher after seeing my friend, Alcide, alive and well, and the three of us stop in our tracks seeing many of our fellow family members gathered together in the entryway, whispering excitedly about something. Just what the hell did we miss? Amelia looks over to me then, a huge grin spread over her face.

"Sook!" she says, approaching the three of us with an excited bounce in her step. "I was worried you were gonna miss it!" she says as my brows pinch in confusion. Miss what? "It's Quinn and Rasul, they brought in Sophie Anne's underboss, they're about to start questioning him!" she explains as the three of us look to her in a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Come, Lover, let us see what information the family is able to extract from the Queen's second," Eric says as my husbands begin leading me forward, following closely behind the excited crowd before the group comes to a small room with a large two way mirror taking up one entire wall. Um, okay. I see my grandfather standing stoically before the glass and he turns to me with a soft smile as I join his side.

"So this was the important mission you sent Quinn and Rasul on?" I question as he nods firmly.

"In a war such as this, Granddaughter mine, information is key," he explains. "And with the Queen's second within our clutches, we literally hold her entire kingdom in our hands. This war is surely to come to an abrupt end," he informs me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I hold onto my grandfather as a small frown forms on my face. Was all my training truly for nothing then? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll certainly be glad to see the Queen dethroned, knowing my life will no longer be in danger, but I had truly thought I may be able to help in this war. No matter, I suppose. I'm sure there will be plenty more battles for me to fight now that I've returned to my old self and am fully retrained. I'll just choose to see this as a positive thing, even as a part of me is screaming out for personal vengeance.

The doors to the adjoining room are thrown open then and the gathered crowd is instantly silenced as we all watch Quinn and Rasul drag a mountain of a man into the room, dropping him to a chair before cuffing him firmly in place. I meet the gaze of the man I know to be my enemies second in command through the thick glass and an icy chill runs through me seeing obvious menace shining through those dark, dead eyes.

This guy is huge, even compared to Quinn and Rasul, who are two of the beefiest men I've ever laid eyes on. He has long, dark hair, hanging listlessly around a hardened, beard covered face that's adorned with a long, ragged scar trailing down one side, managing to add to his deadly demeanor. Shit, the Queen wasn't fucking around appointing such an intimidating man as her underboss.

"His name's Sigebert, dear one," Godric whispers against my ear. "He's a brute of a man who's entirely faithful to the Queen, acting as her loyal guard dog. He's also privy to all Sophie Anne's secrets, which is why your grandfather was so keen on apprehending him," he explains as I nod my understanding. I can definitely see how his capture could lead to the Queen's final fall.

"Sigebert, long time no see," Rasul quips as he and Quinn sit across from the menacing man, eliciting what might be the most terrifying smile I've ever seen come over my enemy's scarred face. Damn, I'm certainly glad to be on this side of the two way glass.

"I tell you nothing," sounds Sigebert's gravely and thickly accented voice as he proceeds to stare down my two family members. I hear my grandfather speaking softly then, and glance over, noticing the discreet headset he's wearing and realize he must be speaking directly with Quinn and Rasul. Nifty.

"Tell us of your intentions for Susannah Brigant, why does the Queen want her dead," Quinn demands. I look to my grandfather to see him giving me a sympathetic smile as we eagerly await his answer. Sigebert shocks the lot of us by throwing his head back in laughter and I find my jaw ticking in anger as my fists clench tightly, leaving my nails biting painfully into the flesh of my palms. That asshole! This is my _life_ we're talking about!

"Dead!?" Sigebert exclaims through his laughter. "No want her _dead_! She to be _captured_ ," he says, pulling on his chains and lifting a brow to the boys as my brows shoot to my hairline and my heart begins racing. The Queen wants to _apprehend_ me? For what? Why? And how the hell did she manage to almost _kill_ me in the process? This doesn't make any sense! My grandfather begins murmuring heatedly into his head set once more and I find myself wrapped into the dual embrace of my husbands as we all anxiously look on for answers.

"Then how do you explain Susannah's accident?" Rasul questions. "Why did the Queen run her off the road in that car chase over a year ago?" he asks as Sigebert's massive shoulders rise in a dismissive shrug.

"Was not Queen's doing," he answers indifferently. "Sophie Anne furious about losing her target…'til she discover she live still," he adds with a vindictive grin, that sends a shiver of fear through me. Oh, shit, this certainly can't be good. I hear someone moving behind me then and turn to see Bill shooting me an unreadable look before he quickly exits the room. Strange.

"Susannah, come," my grandfather says then, taking my hand into his and leading me from the room as I hear Quinn and Rasul beginning a more 'physical' interrogation method on their captive behind us. I glance back to see Eric and Godric following close behind with my guard cousins, all four of them shooting me concerned gazes. I suppose I'm not the only one upset about what we heard back there.

My grandfather leads us back to his office and my cousins take up guard at the door as Eric and Godric stand stoically behind me. I take a seat beside my grandfather on the leather sofa, finding myself in the exact same position as the first night I returned, just over a month ago. My grandfather looks me over, worry clearly etched over his aging face before he lets out a defeated sigh.

"I'm pulling you from the field, Granddaughter," he informs me as I shoot to my feet in rage. Is he kidding me? No fucking way!

"What!? You can't do this to me, Grandfather! I've only just returned! This changes nothing! We already knew the Queen was after me when you let me back, the fact that she wants me captured instead of killed shouldn't matter!" I insist as he looks up to me with a small frown, shaking his head.

"But don't you see, this changes everything, Susannah," he says softly, immediately taking the wind out of my sails as I plop down beside him once more. "If the Queen was not behind your accident, there is another after your life," he adds as my throat tightens in fear.

Why didn't I see this before? He's absolutely right. If the Queen truly wants me captured, she wouldn't put a hit on me and if we can trust what her underboss has told us, she was livid when she thought I was killed. So who the hell ran me off the road that night? And why?

"But who then?" I ask nervously. "Could it be another enemy of the family? Surely the Queen isn't our only adversary," I muse as my grandfather shakes his head at me.

"Of course I have other enemies, but none so bold as to go after my kin, at least none that I know of," he informs me solemnly as I sink lower into the couch in defeat. Shit.

"And what if her underboss is lying?" I question a bit desperately, knowing full well I'm grasping at straws at this point, as my grandfather's frown deepens.

"We shall see him questioned thoroughly, I assure you, but I'm afraid I can't take such chances with your safety. It was bad enough knowing Sophie Anne had her sights set on you, but now," he trails off, shaking his head at me dismally. "I'm afraid until we're able to identify the persons after your life, you must remain inside the safety of the compound," he states firmly, shooting me a grim look that lets me know just how serious he is about this.

I let out a sigh, nodding to him, even as I'm screaming internally at the injustice of the situation. Tonight was my very first night back in the field, the first time I finally felt like the old Sookie once more and now, well, now I suppose I'm back to square one. I once more find myself trapped here until my family can find this second threat against me. God, this fucking sucks so hard and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it.

"So, what now?" I question as my grandfather shrugs lightly.

"We wait," he answers, getting up to place a call to the house kitchen.

Soon, one of the house maids enters the room, bringing us a tray of hot tea and snicker doodles. A small smile pulls at my lips as my grandfather adds two lumps of sugar into both our cups, same as always with a wink at me, bringing back fond childhood memories that I'm more than grateful to be able to recall now. I suppose it's the small things that matter sometimes. Grandfather then proceeds to pour two more cups, asking my husbands to join us as we settle in to await the results of Quinn and Rasul's interrogation.

It feels as though an eternity has passed with my anxieties slowly building within me as the four of us continue to wait on the couch together, having long since finished off the tea and cookies before there's finally a light knocking at the office doors. Claude's head pokes inside, informing us Quinn and Rasul have completed their questioning and my grandfather readily accepts their presence as we all scoot to the edge of our seats in eager anticipation.

Quinn and Rasul enter together, both splattered in generous amounts of blood that I know is not their own, with wide matching grins plastered across their faces. I let out a small sigh of relief realizing they must have good news for us. Thank fucking God.

"Don Niall," Rasul greets as the two of them bow their heads to my grandfather in a show of respect.

"Gentlemen," he greets back solemnly. "I take it your interrogation was successful?" he questions as both men's smiles widen.

"Very much so," Quinn assures us as I let out another small sigh of relief. At least there's a bit of good news to come out of this clusterfuck of a night. "It took us a while and we had to get a bit… _creative_ …but he finally sang like a canary," Quinn informs us as his lilac eyes sparkle in delight.

"We know everything, he even told us the location of an old, abandoned church that holds the entirety of the Queen's wealth, along with every piece of blackmail on every business deal she's ever made," Rasul adds with a wide grin. "We take out that church and the Queen's castle finally falls."

"This is most excellent news," my grandfather says, rising before them with a wide grin. "You've done a superb job, gentlemen, and I'm most grateful for your diligence in this matter. I'd ask the two of you to lead the troops in seeing this matter resolved directly."

"Of course, Don Niall, we would be most honored," Quinn says with a bow of his head before the two men exit the office, strutting with pride at their merited accomplishment. Once the door closes firmly behind them, my grandfather turns back to me and I stand stoically before him as he looks me over, shaking his head as his lightly wrinkled brow furrows in concern.

"I know, you want me to stay behind. I understand, Grandfather," I say softly, my defeat setting in, as he pulls me into a breath stealing hug.

"I'm sorry, my Susannah, please do not hate me for this," he pleads as I shake my head against him, feeling the hot sting of tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "I just can't. I can't risk losing you again, never again. I'm a selfish, selfish man and I just love you far too much to risk your safety."

"I could never hate you, Grandfather," I assure him with a warm smile, wiping away the start of my tears before they can fall. "The Queen's threat will soon be neutralized and then we'll work to find out who was behind my accident. I know you'll do whatever it takes to find whoever is responsible," I assure him as he nods firmly.

"Of course, you're absolutely right in this, Susannah. These persons will be found as I will make it the family's top priority," he assures me before a small smile perks at his lips. "And once that threat is nullified, I'm quite looking forward to officiating your vow renewals with your husbands," he informs me as a wide grin crosses my face. I turn to my husbands then to see them both grinning brightly back at me as their stunning eyes sparkle in delight.

"You told him?" I question excitedly, receiving dual nods.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a proper celebration without the entire family present, dear one," Godric assures me, lifting my hand to place a soft kiss to my fingertips as his emerald eyes shine with admiration.

"Thank you," I whisper, having to brush away more of those damned tears from my face as the love I have for my husbands, along with the rest of my family, is welling up within me.

"It will be a momentous occasion, Lover, and one we will _all_ work to see happen just as soon as possible," Eric assures me as his handsome face sets in grim determination. I nod to him, understanding words unsaid. Whoever has foolishly decided to make a target of the Raven is about to have all of Hell brought down upon them and I'm most definitely looking forward to seeing them pay dearly for their transgressions.

 **AN: Ooooh...the mystery deepens as this long, exciting night gets rolling...what ever will happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: And the looong night continues...**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 18

SPOV

My husbands are standing at my back in the mansion's entryway as we watch the rest of the family preparing to take out the Queen's power base and I find another frown pulling at my lips as I wish for nothing more than to accompany them on this mission. I feel two large palms settle gently upon my shoulders and glance back to see my husbands shooting me mirroring, sympathetic smiles.

"Don't worry, Sook," Amelia says then, bringing my attention to her smiling face as she adjusts her shotgun to lay flat against her back. "Once we're through tonight, that bitch will finally be off your ass," she assures me, bringing a grateful smile to my face as I pull my friend in for a tight hug.

"You just be careful," I beseech softly. "I expect your ass to be standing up next to me when I renew my vows to these two chuckleheads," I inform her as she snickers lightly, nodding to me as her spikey, chestnut hair bounces merrily around her face.

"You got it," she assures me as her blonde haired counterpart joins us, slipping one arm around her lover as her other hand rests just above the gleaming, silver pistol at her hip.

"You too," I tell Pam, pointing at her sternly. "My special day wouldn't be complete without my two besties at my back," I inform her as she shoots me her characteristic smirk.

"You can count on it, cupcake," she tells me with a wink. Rasul and Quinn step forward then, both strapped aptly for tonight's mission, and I have only a moment to tense seeing the obvious mischief sparkling in their eyes before I'm abruptly scooped into their dual, breath stealing embrace. I find myself giggling despite myself as I glance down to meet their devious, grinning faces as they proceed to hold me up in the air above them.

"Wait up for us, princess?" Rasul beseeches as I grin down to them, rolling my eyes. What goofballs.

"Yeah, yeah," I assure them, shaking my head. "I'll be holding my breath, waiting for you two jackasses to return as well," I quip as they both chuckle lowly, lowering be to my feet once more. The group begins filing through the looming, wooden doors and I wave my goodbyes, watching them file into matching, black SUVs before disappearing into the darkened night.

"Come, Lover," Eric breathes against my ear. "Let us find a way to occupy our time." A smirk pulls at my lips as I turn to catch his mischievous grin as his ocean blue eyes sparkle in anticipation.

"You've got a one track mind, you know that?" I tease, as he nods unabashedly. Godric molds himself against me then, reminding me I have not one, but two naughty husbands with seemingly only one thought preoccupying their minds at the moment.

"Only when it comes to you, dear one," he assures me, leaving wet, heated kisses along the column of my throat, bringing a hum of appreciation from me. I would argue with them, but as I know I'll be consumed with worry for the rest of the family until they return, I think better of it. At least this way I'll be thoroughly distracted from my troubles for a time.

A squeak of surprise escapes me as I'm brusquely scooped up between them before they proceed to carry me to our shared suite. I could certainly think of much worse ways to spend my night, and by the time they set me on the bed before them, I'm overcome with lustful anticipation for what is to come.

The bedside phone rings harshly then, earning matching glares from the three of us for it's rude interruption before I reach out taking firm hold of the handle, fully intending on giving the caller a piece of my mind as I begrudgingly lift the receiver to my ear.

"Ellie?" sounds a hauntingly familiar, fear filled voice through the speaker. I tense, my breath hitching as my throat tightens in fear. Oh, no.

"Alcide?" I answer back nervously as my husbands lower to the bed to either side of me, giving me dual looks of concern.

"Um, there are some pretty scary people here asking for you," he informs me as I hear hushed voices sounding in the background. "Ellie, they have guns," he tells me fearfully as my jaw ticks in anger. Fucking bastards. They won't get away with this.

"Where are you?" I demand, standing from the bed as my determination sets in.

"I'm at the house," he informs me as I make my way across the room, stocking up on weaponry as my husbands look on in disapproval. "Ellie, they said if you're not here within the next hour… _shit_. Ellie, they're gonna kill me," he says nervously as an icy chill runs through me. Oh God, I can't let this happen, not to him.

"I'm coming, Alcide. You just hold on, alright?" I assure him as my husbands stand from the bed, shaking their heads at me with matching frowns.

"No, Ellie, they'll kill you!" he insists before I hear a loud crashing sound through the line just before the call abruptly goes dead.

"Fuck!" I cry out, throwing the phone across the room in ire as my husbands step before me. "Don't," I warn, shooting them a death glare. "I already know what you're gonna say, and I don't fucking care. Alcide needs my help and he's only in this mess thanks to me. I have to go," I tell them as I begin strapping holsters to my thighs, tucking hordes of weapons into literally every available slot I can find across my body.

"Sookie, you can't go there! Can't you see this is a trap?" Godric cries frantically as he takes firm hold of my shoulders, squeezing them firmly as his emerald eyes shine with fear for me. I hit him with another hard glare, shaking my head. I love him, and I even understand his fear, but I won't be talked out of this.

"I know," I tell him as his mouth opens, as if to argue further. I place my hand over his mouth, shaking my head once more. "I don't fucking care. Nothing is keeping me from saving him, Godric. Not you, not Eric and not even my grandfather. He saved my life once and it's time for me to return the favor," I tell him, removing my hand to reveal a deep set scowl on his normally serene face.

"Lover," Eric says softly, bringing my attention to him as I see his handsome face set in grim determination. "You promised to never again leave without your guards," he reminds me as he begins tucking his own weaponry over his body, bringing a small smile to my face as I nod to him. One down, two to go.

"Eric," Godric tries to argue, meeting a brick wall of determination from my blonde haired husband. Godric proceeds to look back and forth between us with a small frown before finally sighing loudly, running his hands through his dark locks in frustration. "Fine, if you two are dumb enough to knowingly walk into a trap, you can count me in as well," he concedes as he begins strapping on numerous guns and knives, earning him matching grins from Eric and I. Now, I suppose there's just the matter of my grandfather to contend with and I have no doubt this isn't gonna go over too well with dear old gramps.

Once the three of us are armed for bear, we exit our suit together, making a beeline for my grandfather's office. No matter what he says, I have to find a way to make him understand I _have_ to do this. I let Alcide down once before; I _won't_ do it again. His life is in danger, likely from whoever is still gunning for me and I can't allow him to take a bullet meant for me. This is _my_ fight and I'll be damned if I don't fight it _myself_.

I come to the familiar, wooden doors, pausing to take a deep breath as my husbands each take firm hold of my hands, bringing a small smile to my lips as I realize I'm not alone in this. My guard cousins are both eyeing the three of us curiously, but proceed to let us inside without question. My grandfather is sitting across the room in his usual spot behind his desk with a thick stack of paperwork set before him and as the three of us approach, he looks up, eyeing our many weapons as a deep frown sets upon his face.

"Susannah, what is the meaning of this?" he questions harshly, rising to his feet as I firmly stand my ground before him.

"Alcide's in danger," I explain. "And I'm going to save him, Grandfather," I state firmly as my grandfather shakes his head adamantly.

"I will not allow it," he states, hitting me with a steady gaze that I would normally be crumbling under, but I'm not about to back down, not to anyone, not about this.

"That's fine, I'll just have to go _without_ your permission then," I inform him, spinning on my heel before marching towards his office doors, firmly set on leaving though it will surely kill a piece of me having to walk out this way.

"Granddaughter, wait," he says softly, halting my movements. A part of me is still telling me to rush from the room, but a bigger part insists I owe my grandfather better than that. It's that part of me that finds me spinning to meet the concerned, blue eyed gaze of my grandfather.

"I have to do this," I inform him as he nods his understanding, making my brows shoot up in surprise. He's truly giving me his permission?

"I know you well enough to see I won't be winning this particular argument," he admits as he makes his way around his desk to look over the three of us with a small frown. "And at least this time you're taking your guards with you," he says with a sigh as I wrap my arms around him tightly in gratitude.

"Thank you, Grandfather," I tell him softly, pulling away to give him a wide grin as he nods slightly, concern shining in those pale blue eyes of his. He holds up his hand, walking back to his desk and I watch curiously as he pulls out a small device with a blinking red light at it's center.

"If you insist on leaving the compound, I must ask that you hide this tracking device on you, Granddaughter mine, as I will be sending troops your way just as soon as I can get ahold of them," he says, laying the finger sized device into my hand before I slip it into my pocket with a nod. "And you two," he says, looking to my husbands solemnly. "I'm trusting you with my most precious possession; you will see that she makes it back in one piece," he states, earning dual nods.

"Of course, Don Niall," Eric states solemnly.

"We shall protect her with our very lives, Don Niall," Godric adds as my grandfather nods solemnly.

"See to it you do," he responds gravely before looking back to me with a small sigh. "Please be careful, my Susannah. Stay at your husbands' sides and do whatever it takes to return home safely," he says as I nod my understanding.

"I swear I will, Grandfather," I tell him as he leans down to place a soft kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Grandfather," I tell him softly, bringing a small smile to his lips, creasing the light wrinkles around his mouth.

"And I love you, my Susannah, and shall be awaiting your swift return," he tells me as I nod resolutely, taking strong hold to my husbands hands before we turn to exit the office together. Well, that certainly could have gone much worse.

"Please be careful, cousin," beseeches Claudine with a weak smile once we step into the hall, looking to me with pleading clear in her dark eyes. I stop in my tracks, nodding up to her before her twin steps beside her.

"Grandfather could not handle your loss a second time," Claude says softly, his brow furrowed in concern as I nod to the twins, realizing the year I was away must have been hell on the both of them as well.

"I'll be back before you know it," I assure them. "I've got some pretty good back up with me that will ensure as much," I tell them with a wink as they both smile before nodding their approval to my husbands.

We three of us proceed to exit the mansion together, walking hand in hand across the gravel path and my brow pinches in puzzlement as my husbands lead me away from our customary mode of transportation, pulling me instead to a long row of garage doors.

"They'll likely be looking for the family's normal means of travel, dear one," Godric explains as Eric throws one of the garage doors to display a cherry red convertible with a smug grin.

"We'll take my baby instead, Lover," he informs me, making me shake my head at him as he gazes lovingly at the flashy sports car. Eric climbs into the driver's seat and I'm left curling up on Godric's lap before we're speeding away from the family's compound.

"You have your tracking device, dear one?" Godric asks. I nod to him, before working to wiggle it from the pocket of my pants. I go to hand it to him and he shakes his head, making me look to him in puzzlement. "You need to put it in a place it won't likely be found," he informs me as I stare at the device a moment in pondering.

"How 'bout here?" I ask, tucking the device into my bra, fitting it beneath the swell of my breast to receive dual nods from my husbands.

"An excellent hiding place, Lover," Eric assures me. "I'm already looking forward to helping you remove it later," he adds, waggling his brows and bringing a small snort from me. Silence takes over the car then as the three of us find ourselves deep in our own thoughts for the upcoming confrontation.

No words are needed as we all know just how dangerous this situation is. We're knowingly walking into a trap, likely set up by the very people who want to see me dead, who almost succeeded in killing me once already.

But I won't back down, not with Alcide's life on the line. And because I won't back down, neither will my husbands. I just hope I'm not making the worst decision of my life; that my training will somehow allow me to come out on top after all is said and done, for my retransformation to the Raven is all I have to ensure my own life along with those of my two husbands'.

 **AN: Dun, dun, dun...fingers crossed our trio's got this one in the bag!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: We finally get answers this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 19

SPOV

We're soon approaching Alcide's house and I direct Eric to park in a narrow, dirt covered alleyway down the street to avoid being seen as the element of surprise is about the only thing we have going for us at this point, well that and the backup that should be coming just as soon as they're finished with their current mission. I would just as soon wait for the rest of our group to arrive, but as the clock is steadily clicking away, nearly approaching the hour mark already, I know that's not a viable option.

"I say we go in through the backdoor," I tell my husbands. "It's always locked and I know where the key is hidden, so long as Alcide hasn't moved it," I inform them as they both nod their acceptance. The three of us exit the car, slipping silently through the darkened night, making our way to the house together.

We approach the back door and I reach above my head, smirking as I find the key hidden behind a loose piece of trim, just as before. My hand grips the cool metal and I lower my arm, proceeding to slip the key into the lock, freeing the deadbolt. I carefully twist the doorknob and begin carefully easing open the backdoor before it's roughly pulled from my grasp by a large man who's standing in the doorway, grinning vindictively as his semi-automatic is steadily aimed right at chest level. Fuck, so much for the element of surprise.

"Put 'em up," says the smirking, overweight man with dark hair and even darker eyes, making me have to hide a snort at the overused cliché as I oblige him, lifting my arms and lacing my fingers behind my head as my husbands begrudgingly do the same. "Yo, Tony," he calls over his shoulder, soon being joined by a large man, sporting a blonde crew cut along with several angry scars that are marring the tanned skin of his grimacing face.

The man called Tony begins searching us over for weapons, soon accruing quite the pile on the dew covered lawn before motioning us forward with his gleaming rifle. I hide a smirk realizing Tony apparently isn't very good at his job as he's missed the small, four shot Derringer tucked against the small of my back, along with a switchblade that's still tucked snugly inside my boot. It's not much, but at least I know I'm not rendered completely helpless.

The overweight guard leads us into the house with Tony following closely behind, holding us at gunpoint as we trail further before coming to the living room of Alcide's home. My eyes automatically fall to a terrified Alcide who's tied with thick ropes to the same recliner I saw him sleeping soundly in only hours before. He's got silvery duct tape across his mouth along with a bleeding gash at his temple and my jaw clenches as I silently promise to see the one responsible pay dearly. He's surrounded by two more armed men and I look over their faces, wondering who the guilty party could possibly be.

"Ah, Sookeh, you made it," says an all too familiar voice before Bill Compton himself steps before us with a smug grin. Son of a bitch, I should have seen this shit coming. "And you brought along your little boyfriends as well, how sweet."

"Bill," I grit out through a clenched jaw. "I take it you're the one to thank for this homey little reunion?" I question snarkily as his grin widens.

"That would be correct, sweetheart," he replies with that annoying drawl of his, making me cringe at the familiar endearment. Fucking asshole.

"So how long have you been working for the Queen, _Beehl_?" Eric questions heatedly, making Bill shoot him a death glare as my brows rise in surprise. He's working with the Queen? I thought she wanted me apprehended, not killed. Just what the fuck is going on here?

"Just over a year now," Bill informs us, stepping closer to look down to me with menace shining behind his dark eyes. "What? Why do you look so surprised, princess? Don't tell me you cannot remember our little car chase," he says right before my face. My brows pinch in confusion as I find myself staring deeply into those darkened eyes of his, as if searching the deep russet hues for answers.

"Oh, holy fuck," I whisper as my cloudy mind is suddenly flooded with images of that fateful, stormy night. "It was you," I say softly as his head nods, his spiteful grin widening across his face. No fucking way. Why couldn't I have remembered this before now? Dammit!

"Dear one? You remember what happened?" Godric questions as I nod firmly whilst glaring daggers at Bill. And to think the smug bastard has been sleeping right down the hall from me all this time. I should have put a fucking bullet in his skull months ago.

"The 'Grabbit Kwik'," I start as Bill crosses his arms, nodding at my conclusion. "I was stopping for gas on my way home that night, I went inside to pay and when I stepped out, Bill here was having a cozy little chat with a few of Sophie Anne's 'children'," I recall, remembering the look of shock on his face when he caught my surprised gaze.

"That's right, you caught me red handed," Bill confirms with a scowl. "You were apt to run home and rat me out to dear old gramps and I simply could not allow that happen," he states as my fists clench in ire.

"So you ran me off the fucking road!?" I cry out angrily. "I almost died that night you smug asshole!" I accuse as two armed men step closer, brandishing their guns to remind me this isn't the time or the place to lose my temper. I have to take a few deep breaths, realizing we're outgunned and outnumbered. Revenge can come later, Sookie.

"That night was not supposed to play out the way it did," Bill admits with a defeated sigh, running a hand through his dark hair in frustration. "We chased after you, intent on taking you hostage, but I am afraid I got a bit… _zealous_ …with my driving, letting my pent up anger with you cloud my better judgment."

"You personally ran me off the road," I reiterate grimly as his head nods. Why am I not at all surprised to hear this? And why the hell wasn't I able to piece all this together before now? Damn my stupid foggy memories!

"A grievous mistake as I lost all respect of the Queen with that little slip up," he sighs out as my jaw drops in shock. Is he fucking serious!?

" _Slip up_!? That's what you're fucking calling it!? I should have _died_ that night! I would have too, if Alcide hadn't found me when he did, you fucking asshole!" I exclaim, my rising anger quickly overwhelming me as my fingers are itching to pull out my pistol and lodge one between his eyes. The guards are once more shaking their heads at me, brandishing their large rifles. Goddamn it!

"But you did not in fact die in that crash," Bill states leaning down closer to my face. "Which is what has brought us to this fortunate gathering tonight."

"Fortunate?" Eric questions sarcastically with a snort as Bill shoots him another glare.

"Not for the lot of you, I'm afraid, but for me, yes, this is quite favorable," he says with a wide grin, turning back to me. "You, sweetheart, are finally away from the careful eye of the Boss, with nothing more than your idiot husbands' protection, which gives me the perfect opportunity to hand you over to the Queen personally, earning her good graces once more and with that, a chance to finally escape the degradation of being the Brigant family's fucking _errand boy_." I snort then, rolling my eyes at him. How fucking pathetic.

"Oh, you poor baby," I retort as a deep scowl forms on Bill's face. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you fucked that whore," I challenge, seeing Bill's jaw tick and his nostrils flare in anger. He lets out a sigh, gathering his wits before another grin crosses his face.

"None of that matters anymore, Sookeh," he says. "You are the key to my redemption and once you're finally in the hands of the Queen, I'll be set for life, never having to watch the three of you flaunting your godforsaken relationship in my face ever again." I roll my eyes at him once more. Oh please, like he's one to talk, I mean, really.

"So this is really about jealousy, right, Compton?" Godric questions mockingly with a small smirk, earning an irritated scoff from Bill.

"The three of you are all so smug," he says disgustedly, producing a gun from behind his back and turning it over in his hands as his dark eyes shine with malice. "I may not be able to kill _you_ , Sookeh," Bill says, cocking a brow at me before lowering the gun to aim it at Alcide's bloody temple. "But your friend here is another story," he says, grinning widely as my throat tightens in fear. Shit, shit, shit!

"Don't!" I exclaim, seeing Alcide's eyes bulging in fear. "I'll go along with your plans, just don't hurt him," I plead as Bill cocks his head at me tsking mockingly.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" he taunts, pressing the gun muzzle harshly against Alcide's face, making tears well in his green, fear filled eyes. My fear is quickly being overwhelmed by anger once more as I find myself glaring at Bill, shaking my head.

"Don't do it," I spit out, but Bill seems completely unwavered by my ire as he continues to grin smugly.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me, Sookeh? _I_ am the one in charge now," he grits out angrily. "Besides, I think your husbands might disagree with you in this. Did you tell them all the sordid details of your _friendship_ with pretty boy here? About how you were fucking him the entire time they were grieving your death?" he asks as my brows rise in shock. How the hell does he know all this? "Oh, don't look so shocked, princess. Bon Temps is a very small town filled with townsfolk who just _love_ a juicy piece of gossip," he tells me condescendingly as I glare at him once more. Asshole. "And you have the nerve to question _my_ fidelity; you're nothing more than a common slattern." He did _not_ just fucking go there.

"You fucking _prick_ ," I growl out, as Bill's eyes shine merrily, finding apparent amusement in my growing anger.

"Oh, I don't think your little girlfriend liked that, Alcide," he says mockingly. "I think maybe you serve as an uncomfortable reminder of her time spent here in Bon Temps. Perhaps she'd be happier seeing you eliminated after all," he taunts before I hear the unmistakable sound of a gun hammer cocking. He's actually fucking serious? He's truly going to kill Alcide purely out of spite? Oh, I don't fucking think so.

"This is your last warning, Bill," I grit out, easing my hand back slowly, hovering it over the small of my back as he shoots me a condescending grin, shaking his head.

"You're in no position to be making idol threats, princess," he retorts. "Now, say goodbye to loverboy." The Derringer is already gripped in my hand and as I see the clear pleading in Alcide's tear filled eyes, I know I have no other option available to me.

My gun is raised in a smooth, practiced movement and is aimed firmly at Bill's head as his dark eyes widen in shock. He opens his mouth to say something, but as I could give two flying fucks as to what else the slimy fucker has to say, I smoothly squeeze the trigger, lodging a round directly between those wide, dark eyes. I'm left looking on completely unfazed as his limp body slams into the floor with a satisfying thump. Good riddance, fucker.

The gun is roughly knocked from my hand before Tony is none to carefully pulling my arms behind me, pinning them firmly against my back as he grips my wrists into a bruising hold. I glace over to see both my husbands firmly held by guards of their own and let out a defeated sigh. I suppose I should have known this would happen. Oh well, it was totally worth it.

"Hey, lighten up, I'll go with you guys, just let Alcide go free," I beseech, getting a rough grunt in response before the last guard steps forward holding up a gleaming blade. My breath hitches in fear before I see him lean down to slice cleanly through the thick ropes, freeing my dear friend. Thank fucking God. Alcide tears the tape away, opening his mouth as if to speak but I shake my head at him, shooting him a grim expression. "I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself, alright?" I call out as I'm being roughly pushed towards the front of the house.

"Shut the fuck up, Blondie. You talk too much," growls out Tony, bringing a scowl to my face as he continues to roughly shove me forward as his iron grip tightens around my wrists. What a prick! I'm doing my best to be accommodating here, even knowing I'm willingly letting them kidnap me.

"They're called manners, Tony," I spit out irritably, trying unsuccessfully to adjust against his bruising grip. "You should use them," I add just before the black butt of a rifle is raised before my face. I have just enough time to realize this is gonna really fucking hurt before the harsh blow slams into the side of my head and blackness takes over.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Finally, the showdown with the Queen...**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 20

SPOV

"Ugh," I groan, feeling someone shaking my shoulder insistently. My head is killing me and I think I might be sick to my stomach. Dear God, what the fuck happened? And where the fuck am I?

"Dear one?" is whispered into my ear and I peel my eyes open to see bright emerald orbs shining with concern as Godric looks me over nervously. Well, at least I'm not alone and there's a lot worse company I could ask for than my dark haired husband.

"What the fuck happened?" I groan out, attempting to reach up, intent on rubbing my throbbing head. It's then I notice my hands as well as my legs are bound. My brow pinches in confusion as I look around realizing me, along with both my husbands are bound tightly with duct tape and propped together on a worn couch in a rather dingy, dirt covered basement.

"Lover, you alright?" Eric asks softly as I nod my head. Oh God, bad idea, as now the world is swimming. I quickly lean forward before becoming violently ill, covering the dust covered, cement floor with the contents of my stomach. Great, I'm assuming I have a concussion now, which, yeah, just what I fucking needed. Right…

"Fuck," I groan out before slowly sitting back up to lean against my husbands, closing my eyes as I silently pray for this horrible migraine to melt away. "Where are we?" I ask, feeling my husbands leaning against me, encompassing me in their heated comfort.

"I can only assume we're in one of the Queen's safe houses, dear one, but are you alright?" Godric asks nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, so long as I stay perfectly still," I reply a bit sarcastically, finding myself understandably irritable under my current circumstances. Did they have to hit me so hard? I mean, really.

"Can you remember what happened this night, Lover?" Eric asks anxiously, I'm sure worried that the hard blow only exacerbated my amnesiatic state. Alcide. Right, it's coming back to me now. We went to save him and oh shit, I shot Bill, that's right. I shot him after he admitted to running me off the road that night and then threatened to shoot Alcide. And then the Queen's armed men were going to bring me to Sophie Anne before my world went dark.

"Yeah," I admit softly, hearing mirroring sighs of relief on either side of me. I suppose I should be lucky I didn't lose all the memories I've only just begun to recover. "So what are they gonna do with us?" I question, wanting nothing more than to be far from this filthy place. Well, that and some fucking pain killers.

"They didn't say, dear one. They just bound us at gun point before taking off," Godric enlightens me as I let out a loud sigh. Great, I suppose we're on the bad guy's timeline now. With that thought, high pitch squeaking of rust covered hinges sounds around the room, making my face pinch in pain. Shit, that fucking hurts!

My eyes flutter open to take in a delicate, redheaded woman stepping into the room, a vindictive smirk perking at her blood red lips as she looks over the three of us with triumph shining through her brown eyes. Sophie Anne Leclurq, the Queen, and the thorn in the Brigant family's side. Great. This fucking night just keeps getting better and better.

"The Raven," Sophie Anne purrs as she drags a chair harshly across the floor, the loud scraping making my head scream in pain. It's then that I remember the tracking device, still feeling it tucked firmly under my left breast. It's only a matter of time before the cavalry arrives; I just need to keep this bitch talking until they get here. Well here goes…

"The one and only," I spit back irritably, eliciting delighted laughter from the Queen that makes my head pound as a deep frown sets upon my face. I already want this bitch dead and she's only ensuring I make it slow and painful at this point.

"And she has a sense of humor, how delightful," Sophie retorts with a wide grin, sitting in the chair across from me, eyeing me like I'm some coveted prize, but I suppose in a way I am, at least to her.

"That's me, just a giant ball of fuckin' sunshine," I quip back, my voice thick with sarcasm as her crimson grin widens.

"I should really thank you, you know," she says then, leaning back and crossing her long legs casually. "It seems you saved me a bullet, taking care of Compton the way you did," she informs me as a smile perks at my own lips. Well, at least we agree on something.

"It was my pleasure," I inform her honestly as she nods lightly. "Though, I thought you may be upset about his untimely demise. According to Bill, the two of you had been working together for some time now," I throw out, intent on keeping her monologuing just as long as possible. The longer she talks, the longer we live, plus I have no doubts the troops are already enroute, I just have to wait it out a bit longer now.

"Oh, please," retorts the alabaster redhead with an annoyed eye roll. "He came crawling to me, begging for a spot in my kingdom, whining about how unfairly your grandfather was treating him. Pathetic, really," she says with a sigh.

"Yet you sent him after our wife," Eric throws out irritably as the Queen shrugs her dainty shoulders dismissively. I glance over to see Eric shoot me a subtle wink, obviously catching onto my plans as he too, plays along.

"He had his usefulness," she throws out, waiving a perfectly manicured hand through the air dismissively. "But now that the Raven is finally in my grasp, I have no need for such a pitiful mole. At least he made up for his colossal mistake before he met his end."

"So what, you hold our wife for ransom now, I suppose?" Godric throws out, keeping this game of quid pro quo going with the oblivious, pretentious redhead. I notice one of Sophie's eyes twitching subtly, the only sign of her outward calm cracking at the edges as she glares at my dark haired husband.

"It would seem I'm given no other choice as the rest of your family has seen it fit to destroy the whole of my acquired withholdings this night," she retorts, malice clear in her words before she pats at her perfectly coiffed hair in an attempt to cool her rising ire.

"Pity, that," I throw out, feeling a vindictive grin cross my face. "I heard it took quite a bit of physical… _coaxing_ …to get your underboss to give up the goods on you," I taunt as the Queen hits me with a death glare. Oh, she didn't like that, not one bit. Good.

"Awful lippy, aren't we? For someone in your state; I'd think you'd be wanting to play nice as you're apt to be in this dank basement for some time now," Sophie snaps as my grin widens. Bring it bitch.

"I guess I'll just have to make myself comfortable then," I tell her, stretching out my bound legs as I cock a brow at her. A deep frown sets upon her expertly applied, made up face and I can't help the smirk that pulls at my lips seeing her visible irritancy.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," she warns, her dark eyes gleaming with ire. "I may need _you_ alive, but I seriously doubt dear old granddad will pay a higher ransom for your two handsome boyfriends here," she threatens, slipping a gleaming pistol from the small of her back, proceeding to turn it tauntingly in her hands as my throat tightens in fear. Shit. This is the second time my loved ones have been threatened on account of me tonight. Damn me and my big mouth, I _really_ need to learn how to shut the fuck up.

"Touché," I concede as her malicious grin widens, running her crimson painted nails over the nickel plated pistol provokingly. The bitch. I literally bite down on my tongue to keep myself from spouting the hateful word vomit just begging to be spewed at her. She'll surely pay for all she's done by night's end, I just have to keep reminding myself that.

"Smart girl," she replies as my husbands scoot closer, pressing protectively against my sides. "Now just how much do you think your grandfather will pay to have you back, Raven? I'd have to assume he'd give just about anything to get back the apple of his eye," she taunts as I bite my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, tasting the coppery liquid on my tongue. Fucking bitch.

"You'll pay for this, Sophie Anne," Eric grits out angrily as she cocks a disbelieving brow at him. "Don Niall would never bend to your childish whims. You're defeated, deal with it," he taunts as her jaw ticks in ire.

"New Orleans is soon to have a new ruler, one finally worthy of this great city," she grits out. "I've fed off the crumbs of the Brigant family long enough but all that is over now, thanks to Blondie here," she adds with a wide grin. Loud gunshots sound nearby then and the Queen's brows rise in shock as her head whirls towards the door.

"What's wrong, Queenie?" I taunt, a wide grin spreading over my face as I know our backup has finally arrived. "Don't tell me you fear the wrath of the _unworthy_ Brigant family," I add sarcastically as the sound of fighting is growing steadily louder, drawing ever nearer.

"Fucking bitch," she grits out, raising her pistol, taking aim at me as a spiteful grin crosses her face. "No matter, it seems you've signed your own death warrant with this little stunt. Say goodbye to your lovers, princess, the Queen wins this round," she threatens, cocking back the hammer of her gun as my husbands both lean before me protectively.

A booming gunshot rings out around us, echoing through the room just as the doors to the room burst open. A myriad of bullets proceed to rip through the air, shredding fiercely through the Queen's chest and sending her slight body rocking violently before falling with a sickening thud to the hard cement floor, a crimson pool flowing out steadily around her unmoving form. Burn in Hell, bitch.

Warm liquid is soaking my legs then and I look down in confusion. What the fuck? I see Godric turn his head up to me, before seeing Eric lying unmoving across my lap. Oh, God no.

"Eric?" I call out fearfully, leaning forward to hear his shallow breathing as heated liquid continues to run down my legs. Fuck, fuck, fuck! The room is already flooded with members of the family and I find myself being dragged away from the couch as fearful faces begin looking over my injuries. "Let go of me! Help Eric, dammit, I'm fine!" I cry out frantically, being ignored as wet tears cloud my vision and I feel hands working to free me of the binding tape.

"Medic! We need a fucking medic!" Godric desperately cries out behind me, making me whip my head towards my husbands to see someone has freed them both. Godric is now crouched on the floor, pressing bloody hands to Eric's wounded chest as he continues to cry out for help. I try to push through the meddling crowd, intent on getting to my gravely injured husband, only to realize they aren't about to let the injured granddaughter of the boss out of their grasps. I let out a frustrated cry. Fuck this shit!

"Back the fuck off!" I cry out through my tears, leaning down to free the switchblade from my boot. I flick it open, proceeding to brandish the gleaming blade menacingly towards shocked faces. "Fucking move," I grit out, finally pushing through the crowd to drop to my knees beside my grievously wounded husband.

I whip off my shirt before pressing the material to his sculpted chest, helping Godric to cover the seeping wound before leaning my face over Eric's mouth to feel moist, hot breath warming my skin. He's still breathing, we haven't lost him yet. Godric continues calling out for help, tears trailing down his own face, as I lean down closer, crying steadily as I send up a silent prayer for my love.

"Eric?" I whisper against his ear. "Open your eyes, baby, come on. Please, Eric, I can't lose you, open those baby blues for me, please," I plead desperately, needing more than anything to confirm his wellbeing. Eric begins coughing then, crimson droplets wetting his chin before his eyes peel open before me.

"Sookie?" he whispers as I nod vehemently, crying harder still as I continue to apply steady pressure to his bullet wound. Oh, thank fucking Christ.

"I'm here; we're both here for you. Just hold on, help is on the way," I assure him as he coughs once more, a worrisome rattling sounding from his chest. Eric reaches his hand up then, gently cupping the side of my face as a pained smile crosses his beautiful face.

"I'm just glad I was able to save you this time, Lover," he whispers before his eyes flutter shut once more.

"Eric? _Eric_!? Don't you dare give up on me, Goddamn it! You fight this! I can't fucking lose you!" I cry out frantically as the medical team finally arrives. Godric pulls me back, holding me tightly in his arms as we're left looking on helplessly as the team works to aide our wounded love.

"Shh, dear one, Eric will make it through this just fine, he has to," Godric whispers through his tears as I nod, crying ever earnestly as I desperately hope he's right about this.

Before long, Eric's unmoving body is strapped firmly to a gurney and Godric and I rise, following after the medical team as we clutch onto one another tightly for support. We look on as Eric is loaded into the back of one of the family's black SUVs, before the vehicle is speeding through the ever lightening morning hours.

"Where are they taking him?" I question fearfully as Godric runs his hand soothingly through my hair.

"They'll take him back to the compound, dear one," he says softly, brushing away his tears with a soft sniff. "The family has an infirmary staffed with highly skilled medical professionals. Our Eric is in good hands," he assures me as I nod firmly, liking the sound of this a great deal.

Godric proceeds to lead me to one of the family's many vehicles lining the long drive, opening the door to reveal grim faces of fellow family members. Godric climbs in, sitting on the plush leather before pulling me up to settle me in his lap. He wraps his arms around me tightly, holding me firmly against his chest and I curl up, just letting him hold me as the vehicle is soon speeding off into the morning, heading towards our injured love.

Please God, let Eric be okay. I only just got him back with me; I can't lose him, I just _can't_.

 **AN: I feel super mean as this chapter fell at the same time angst is picking up in Demon's Lust as well...sorry! I didn't plan it this way! It just kind of happened...Don't hate me guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 21

SPOV

Once we pull before the mansion, Godric and I spring from the vehicle, rushing inside before the rest of the crowd and I find myself running full speed towards the mansion's infirmary. Scrubbed nurses and doctors in white lab coats are rushing through the halls, attending to the many family members wounded in tonight's confrontations and I find myself standing helpless in the middle of the brightly lit hall, not knowing where to go, not knowing where my injured husband could possibly be.

"You," says a slight woman in a white lab coat, pointing harshly at me as she stomps towards me with a deep frown. She can't be much more than four feet tall, but the confidant way she holds herself along with her no bullshit stare lets me know she's not a woman to be fucked with. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, come on," she says, grabbing my hand as she proceeds to drag me through the hallway.

"We need to find Eric," I tell her, sounding much more whiney than intended, as she continues to drag me through the hall towards an examination room. Damn, she's strong! She leads Godric and I to an empty room before slamming the door harshly and cocking a brow at me.

"Your other husband is about to go into surgery," she informs me as my throat tightens in fear. "We've got a highly skilled staff here in the compound. I assure you he's in very good hands."

"I need to see him," I demand as she crosses her arms over her chest, shaking her head at me.

"Not before you let me take a look at that head of yours," she demands. "I'm not about to let the Don's granddaughter traipse around with a gaping head wound and possible concussion. I happen to like my job." I open my mouth to argue with the rather infuriating woman but Godric places his hand on my shoulder, and his concerned gaze makes me pause.

"She's right, dear one," he tells me softly, making me let out a defeated sigh. I know they're both right. I take a seat on the examination table and Godric gives me a grateful smile as he sits beside me, clutching my hand tightly.

The slight doctor proceeds to mend my head before running test after test on me and I have to sigh as I've been through all this more times than I can count. She finally decides everything seems to be on the up and up, but informs me she wants to give me an MRI, just as a precaution. With that, she leaves the room to ready my scan and I find myself left frowning on the examination table, held tightly in Godric's arms.

"What about Eric?" I whisper as he pulls me closer, running his fingers through my hair. "You think he'll really be okay?" I ask fearfully, looking down to my hands still covered in his blood. It's then that I notice I'm still topless, wearing only a blood spattered bra with my black jeans and shrug dismissively, not really caring if I'm running around the infirmary buck naked as Eric's recovery is my only current cause for concern.

"We have to place our trust with the doctors now, dear one," he says gently, placing a soft kiss to my temple. "When you go in for your scan, I'll see what I can find out about our Eric," he assures me just before my doctor returns to the room. Godric walks me to the examination room, placing a soft kiss to my lips before leaving to find the answers we both so desperately seek.

"So, I looked over your medical files," the doctor tells me, tilting her head up to me with a small frown. "We're gonna have to keep a close eye out on that noggin of yours for a while now," she says sympathetically as I nod to her with a small sigh.

"Yeah, I figured as much," I reply with a slight shrug. She hands me a hospital gown then, leaving the room to let me change and I take the time to clean up a bit, washing off my husband's drying blood as more tears prick at my eyes. I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible. I need to know that Eric's okay.

I exit the room and we proceed with the scan, my anxieties for my husband rising ever higher until we're finally finished. The doctor informs me she'll let me know the results just as soon as possible before handing me a set of blue nurse scrubs. I give her a grateful smile, taking the needed clothes and am changed quickly before leaving the room to search out my husbands.

"Hey," Godric says, jogging up to me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Eric's in surgery still," he informs me, clutching me tightly to his chest as a frown settles upon my face. "Come, dear one, the others are waiting through here," he says, pulling away to lead me to a room filled with anxious family members.

Godric and I join Quinn and Rasul on a plush couch with Amelia and Pam sitting in chairs across from us, all of them looking to the two of us with sympathetic gazes. The tension in the room is palpable as we are all equally concerned for our fellow family member and I find myself clinging to Godric's hand a bit too tightly as I'm overcome with worry.

"So, I guess this has been one hell of a night for the lot of us," Pam says after a time, shooting me her characteristic smirk and breaking the tense silence of the room. A small smirk pulls at my lips despite myself as I nod to her. She's certainly not wrong.

"No shit," I throw out as the room breaks into light chuckles, lessoning some of the suffocating tension throughout the group. I let out a sigh, realizing there's absolutely nothing I can do for the time as I find myself grateful to be surrounded by the unwavering support of my family.

"So, Bill was really working with the Queen?" Rasul asks as Godric and I nod solemnly. "No, shit," he says shaking his head with a deep frown. "Never thought Compton had the cojones to pull off something like that," he muses as a snort of amusement escapes me and the rest of the group snickers lightly.

"So, what happened, Sook?" Amelia questions, snuggling into Pam's embrace as she looks to me questioningly. "I mean, Don Niall told us you were going to save your friend, but then we found you in that cellar with the Queen."

"It was Bill," I tell her with a sigh. "He and some of Sophie Anne's men held Alcide hostage, threatening to kill him if I didn't show," I explain, hearing soft cursing sounding through the group as Godric pulls me closer, running his hand over my arm soothingly. "He was the one who ran me off the road that night. He had been working with the Queen the entire time."

"That sneaky bastard," Pam grits out with a deep scowl. "Please tell me you made him bleed," she adds as a wicked smirk pulls at my lips.

"Don't worry, we won't have to worry about Bill Compton anymore," I assure them as matching grins flash through the group. A doctor enters the room then and the lot of us shoot to our feet, all anxious to hear what he has to say.

"Mr. Northman's surgery was a success," he says with a small smile. Oh, thank the heavens! My heart races in exuberance and a wide grin crosses my face as Godric pulls me into a breath stealing hug, sighing out his own relief against my hair. "We were able to dislodge the bullet cleanly. He's doing just fine and is sleeping now, but you're free to look in on him."

"Thank you, doctor," Godric tells him, pulling away from me to shake his hand firmly as the rest of us chime in with our own sincere gratitude. The miracle worker adorned in a white lab coat proceeds to lead us through the facility, ushering us through a door where I see Eric sleeping soundly on a hospital bed, hooked up to beeping monitors and medical equipment.

I step up to the bed, reaching down to take hold of his large hand as grateful tears sting at my eyes. Thank God. He's really gonna be okay. I should have expected as much from my fierce fighter of a husband. Quinn scoots up a chair for me and I shoot him a grateful smile, sitting next to the bed before gazing up lovingly up at my recovering husband.

The rest of the family begins filing out after a time, each leaving Godric and I with well wishes before it's just my two husbands and I left in the small room together. Godric looks across the bed, giving me a small smile and I grin back at him, reaching across the bed to take his hand into my own, squeezing it softly.

"You should get some rest, dear one. We've all had a rather long, exciting night," he says softly as I shake my head before letting out a jaw cracking yawn as my eyelids are growing more and more droopy, my body obviously disagreeing with my stubbornness.

"I want to wait for Eric to wake up," I argue, sounding much whinier than intended as Godric chuckles softly, shaking his head at me. He stands then, approaching my side of the bed before lifting me up to switch places, settling me in his lap. He wraps his arms around me tightly and a small sigh escapes me as I settle into his warm embrace.

"I shall keep watch and wake you if there are any changes, dear one," he assures me as I find myself fighting to keep my tired eyes open. I nod against him, settling my head into the crook of his neck and before long, the rhythmic beeping of the machines manage to lull me to sleep.

A warm hand caresses my face and I sigh, nuzzling against the soft skin as I begin slowly rising to consciousness once more. My eyes flutter open and the sight of ocean blue eyes gazing at me has me jumping from Godric's lap, waking my dark haired husband from his own slumber.

"Oh, my God! You're awake!" I cry out as tears are flowing from me once more. I lean over the side of the bed, smiling brightly as my heart is overflowing with love for my golden haired husband. Eric reaches up to cup the back of my head gently, pulling down my face to press a soft kiss to my lips and I smile against those smooth lips, ever grateful to be kissing them once more. Godric joins us then, proceeding to wrap an arm around my waist before shooting Eric a wide grin.

"How are you feeling?" Godric questions softly as Eric shrugs lightly.

"Like I just got shot in the fucking chest," he replies sarcastically in a voice groggy from drugs and sleep, making me snort at him. Same ol' Eric. He raises his hand to run his fingers lightly over my head bandage as concern flashes behind his brilliant blue eyes. "How's the head, Lover?"

"Doc says I should be just fine," I tell him with a shrug. "They're just gonna keep a close eye on me for a time, but what else is new?" I quip as he chuckles lowly before clutching his chest in pain. Godric rushes from the room then, apparently in search of a nurse, completely ignoring Eric's stubborn opposition.

"He never listens to me," Eric says eyeing the door with a small frown as I snicker at him.

"We're lucky to have him," I tell him, lifting his hand to press a kiss to his palm before clutching his hand tightly to my chest. "Godric's level headedness is probably the only thing that has kept our stubborn asses alive this long," I quip as he nods his agreement, shooting me his heart stopping smile. "I thought I'd lost you back there," I whisper then, my vision blurring with more of those damned tears.

"Never," he tells me, pulling on my hand until I'm leaning over his face. I see love clearly shining through those ocean blue eyes of his and my heart clenches as the love I have for my husband swells within me. "I promised you a second commitment ceremony and I'd surely be damned if I broke that oath to you, Lover," he says making me grin at him.

"You just don't wanna miss your own party," I tease as his grin widens.

"Well, there's that too," he quips, nipping at my nose to elicit delighted giggles from me. Godric enters with the nurse then and I back away, stepping beside Godric and looking on as she fusses over my husband.

Eric is truly fine and evidently, just as stubborn and playful as ever, something I don't think I could possibly be more grateful for. I send up a prayer of thanks then, taking Godric's hand into my own as I find myself looking forward to the ceremony I thought might never happen…again.

 **AN: Only one chapter left to go...bittersweet...but thanks for sticking this one out with me so far! Last chapter coming soon! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: The final chapter! Thanks for seeing this one through til the end! :)**

 **Enjoy, and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 22

SPOV

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Pam groans, straitening her green, taffeta dress with a scowl, making me snort at her. She turns from the full length mirror to raise a brow at me.

"Oh, you look great, Pammy poo," I assure her, receiving a death glare from my blonde friend. She really does look good, but I can't help but rub it in at least a little, it's my special day after all, which, of course, makes it my purgative.

"You're pushing your luck, cupcake," she warns, pointing a finger at me as Amelia and I break into a fit of giggles. "I'm just saying the guy's get ups look much more comfortable," she whines as I roll my eyes at her. Typical Pam.

"It's not so bad," I tell her, throwing an arm around my annoyed friend. "And whenever you and Ames decide to tie the knot, I'll wear whatever you want," I promise her as a wicked grin crosses her face.

"I'll be sure to remember that, sweetness," she purrs, making me raise a brow at her. I guess I should back off on my teasing a bit as I have no doubt she'd find the absolute most hideous dress possible in retaliation.

"Are you ladies ready?" questions Claudine, stepping into the small tent in her own, matching dress. She pauses then, looking me up and down with a wide grin, taking in the simple, white, satin gown I picked out for the night's occasion. "Cousin, you look beautiful," she says as I grin back at her.

"Ditto, cuz," I assure her before we hear soft music floating through the night air. "Is that our queue?" I question, receiving nods from the girls. Amelia pulls me into a tight hug, pulling away to look to me with watery eyes. I have to smile at my overly emotional friend. She's been like this through the entire planning process and I have a feeling it won't be long before I'm the one standing with her on her own special day.

"I love you, Sook," she says, making me shake my head at her. It's not like this is my first time walking down the aisle or anything, but I still appreciate her support.

"I love you too, Ames," I assure her. "Thanks for doing this with me," I tell her receiving a fervent nod as she dabs at her eyes with a small sniffle. Claudine pulls back the white cloth of the pavilion then and I wave to the trio as they make their way from the tent, my excitement steadily rising for my own reveal.

"You ready, cousin?" Claude questions, pulling back the drapes not a second later, with a brilliant smile as he offers his arm to me. I take hold, grinning up at him with a nod and with that, we're off.

Claude and I stand at the back of the gathered crowd and I take a moment just to look over the faces of my loved ones with a small smile. It's hard to believe only a few short months ago I was all alone, thinking I had no family in the world, with no memories of this life I've finally rediscovered. I can hardly believe all we've been through in the short time I've been back, but find myself immensely grateful to my husbands, along with the rest of my family for their unwavering support and love as they helped to bring me back to myself once more, welcoming me back into their lives with open arms as well as open hearts.

The bridal march sounds then and a small smile perks at my lips as Claude begins leading me down the grassy aisle towards my two husbands. I look over them for the first time tonight, greatly appreciating the way they're both filling out their sharp tuxes as I send up a grateful prayer to have them both back in my life, to know that this is just the beginning of a lifetime of shared happiness with them both.

A smirk pulls at my lips recalling the original purpose of this night was to ensure I could remember our commitment ceremony to one another, as that's no longer necessary. Somehow, perhaps against all odds, that hard blow to the head I received at the hands of the Queen's underlings managed to uncover what memories were still locked away in my mind. I now remember everything, both good and bad of my past life.

After my mind was flooded with years' worth of memories, I had thought to skip out on our impending vow renewals, but after a bit of talking, the three of us decided to go ahead with our plans, as we all see this as a sort of fresh start for us after the hell the past year has wrought upon us. Well that, and the fact that the rest of the family was most insistent they be a part of our special day. I just hope things can finally flow smoothly for us now that our enemies are finally defeated.

Claude brings me to stand before my two husbands and grandfather and I look to the three most important people in my life with a warm smile as I reach forward to take my two husbands' hands into my own.

"You're stunning, Lover," Eric leans down to whisper against my ear as his cerulean orbs shine with adoration and I give him a grateful smile before Godric places a kiss to my opposite temple, bringing my attention to my green eyed love.

"We're surely the two luckiest men on this planet, dear one," Godric breathes against my other ear as I smile, gripping his hand tightly into my own, feeling like the luckiest _woman_ on the planet to have my two dearest loves here with me. The three of us look up to my grandfather then, seeing his pale blue eyes shining with delight as he smiles warmly at us.

"We are gathered here this night, in the presence of dearest friends and closest family to recognize and renew the marriage vows that Eric, Godric and my granddaughter, Susannah, have originally taken just over three years ago," my grandfather starts, his voice booming through the quiet night. "Through the triumphs as well as the trials of life, these three have found the strength in their love and commitment to one another to endure together all that has come their way."

Small sniffles sound then and I glance over to see both Claudine and Amelia dabbing at wetted eyes whilst Pam shakes her head at my more emotional family members. I have to hide a snort at the three of them before looking back to my grandfather once more.

"This night, you reaffirm your commitment to each other as beloveds as well as partners in marriage. The three of you have already been through so much together in these short years spent with one another, your love being tested in ways you couldn't possibly have even imagined," he says, shaking his head lightly with a small sigh. "Yet your love for one another has only been strengthened through your strife, bringing the three of you closer than any thought possible," he adds with a warm smile, bringing stinging tears to the corners of my eyes.

A throat is cleared loudly to my left and I glance over to see Quinn fighting back tears as Rasul pats his shoulder comfortingly and I have to fight back a snicker at the two of them. Seems the rest of my family is just as touched as I by my grandfather's endearing words. My grandfather turns his attention to Eric then, a solemn expression settling over his aging face.

"Eric Northman, will you continue to have my granddaughter, Susannah Brigant as your wife, to love, honor as well as cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" he questions as Eric turns to look down to me with a soft smile.

"I do," he says, with a wink as I smirk up at him.

"And Godric Hyde, will you continue to have Susannah Brigant as your wife, to love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, be ever faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" Godric looks to me then, his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears as he squeezes my hand gently.

"I do," says my dark haired husband softly. I feel more tears welling, feeling the depth of his emotions in his solemn words as well as seeing the obvious love in his eyes and have to brush them away lest I break down in front of everyone.

"And, you, my dearest granddaughter, Susannah Brigant," my grandfather says, bringing my attention to him as his pale blue eyes shine in affection. "Will you continue to have both Eric Northman as well as Godric Hyde as your husbands, to love, honor as well as cherish them both in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to the two of them for as long as the three of you shall live?" I turn to both my husbands then as they both look down to me with soft smiles as a wide grin comes to my face.

"I do," I say firmly as they both grip onto my hands, beaming down at me with shining smiles that still manage to melt me down to my very toes.

"Thus being so, as you Eric, and you Godric, as well as you, Susannah, have reaffirmed your commitment in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, it is my honor to recognize your recommitment to one another as husbands and wife," my grandfather says with an exuberant smile, lighting up his handsome face. "Now, gentleman, you may both kiss your bride."

Eric takes firm hold of my waist, eliciting a surprised squeak from me as he proceeds to lift me high into the air above him with zealous enthusiasm and I smirk down at him, seeing an elated grin stretching over his handsome face. He lowers me into a tight embrace before crashing his mouth to mine, kissing me with fervor as the family cheers excitedly around us. He doesn't pull away until I'm nearly starved for oxygen and I have to giggle through gasping breaths as he smirks down to me.

"I love you, my Sookie," he assures me with a salacious wink.

"I love you, too," I reply, shaking my head at him. The goofball. Godric takes hold of my hand then and I turn to face my second husband. He reaches up to cup my face gently into his warm palms and a soft smile pulls at my lips as he lowers his face, pressing his soft lips to mine to kiss me tenderly, albeit thoroughly. Not for the first time, I find myself thankful for my two husbands who ever seem to complement each other so perfectly, providing me with the best of both worlds.

"I love you, dear one," he says softly. "Even more so now, than the first night I pledged my life to you," he adds as I lean up to press a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love you, too, Godric," I assure him with a grin as the family crowds around the three of us, congratulating the three of us with palpable enthusiasm, filling the darkened night with their exuberance.

The lot of us proceed to a lighted tent set up at the side of the expansive lawn together and Pam begins popping champagne bottles open with zeal before pouring rounds of glasses for the gathered. Glasses are lifted high, clinking together in celebration before we each indulge in the bubbly drink, setting off the night's joyous merriments.

Upbeat music is flowing through the cool, night air and the dance floor is soon filled with dancing and laughter as I find myself grateful we decided to go ahead with our renewals as the night's turning out even better than I had imagined it might. My husbands are both dancing with me on the dance floor, grinding against me with adept, teasing movements of their skillful hips and I have to smirk up at them feeling just how excited they both are to be pressed so close.

"Lover, I suggest we take this party somewhere a bit more private," Eric breathes against my ear, making me smirk at him as Godric molds himself along my back, running his hands over my arms as I turn to see his hungry, emerald gaze.

"I have to second that motion, dear one," he concedes as I find myself nodding excitedly before being lifted between the two of them. They hold me high into the air above them and the crowd breaks into raucous cheering and whistling, knowing full well what we're up to as I'm whisked away by my eager husbands.

The three of us make it as far as the entryway before Godric crashes his mouth to mine, pinning me up against the wall. Eric proceeds to lavish my throat with wet kisses and I moan under their combined attentions, quickly losing myself to our actions. Heated palms are smoothing up my legs and I smirk against Godric's mouth as my satin gown is soon bunched up around my waist just before my panties are snatched away, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Someone could walk in," I say breathily, only really half caring as my husbands shoot me mirroring, wicked smirks.

"Then let us give them a show, Lover," Eric breathes against my ear as he lifts me up, pressing my back to his firm chest. I almost argue before Godric presses against my front, pressing his arousal against me, effectively sandwiching me between my eager husbands and making me lose all remaining semblance of thought.

Heated kisses are exchanged as eager hands are exploring flushed skin, groping the most intimate of areas and driving our lusts to soaring heights. Somewhere along the way, my husbands must have removed clothing as I soon feel dual crowns aligning against me.

"Oh, shit," I breathe out, sinking slowly over both my husbands hardened lengths. My arms snake around Godric's neck, my fingers fiercely gripping the material of his jacket as I'm stretched to accommodate both my lovers. Large hands wrap around my waist, clutching me tightly as I lower inch by sweet inch until I'm sheathing both my lovers inside me.

We still against one another, my husbands holding me tightly between them, filling me completely, as we just relish the closeness of one another for a moment. I let out a soft sigh, feeling wholly complete with both my loves before rolling my hips against them to receive dual, pleasured groans in response.

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric groans out as my lovers grip my hips tighter between them, beginning to pump me over them. They find a steady rhythm against me and my arms and legs wrap around Godric tightly, holding on tight as I lose myself to the feel of them both with me like this.

It's in these perfect moments between the three of us that I understand why my memory deprived brain never forgot my loves completely as I'm not really me without the both of them by my side. I need them just as much as they both need me. As corny as it sounds, the three of us truly do complete one another, providing the needed love and support that make it possible to traverse the ups and downs of this crazy life of ours.

Pleasured cries and soft moans fill the halls of the empty mansion as we work each other ever closer to our impending release and I'm left clinging tightly to Godric's steady form as my husbands thrusts become more fervent against me. Eric cups my face, turning my head to capture my mouth with his own before kissing me with a burning fervor that leaves me crying out my pleasure into his mouth, feeling that delicious heat pooling low in my abdomen.

A ragged scream is ripped from my throat as my orgasm crashes over me, leaving me shuddering between my loves as they thrust harder still, seeking out their own releases. Soon enough, dual groans sound from the two of them as they hit their peaks before the three of us are left curled up against one another on the cool, marble floor of the entryway. The three of us are left gasping for breath as we slowly float back down from the peaks of ecstasy together, wrapped in the comfort of our shared love.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this," I sigh out, cuddling up between them both, feeling utter contentment and happiness.

"The sex or the ceremony, Lover?" Eric questions with a playful smirk, making me punch him in the arm, shaking my head at him. He just chuckles at me, leaning down to press a kiss to my temple. Godric chuckles at the two of us, pulling me tighter against his chest whilst nuzzling his nose along my jaw.

"The ceremony was beautiful, dear one," he says as I nod my agreement. "Even better than our first as this time we were surrounded by our loved ones," he adds, running his thumb over my Celtic knot tattoo with a fond smile. I grin up at him, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Agreed, and speaking of loved ones, I think we ought to be getting back to our party," I tell them before we begrudgingly separate, working to right ourselves once more. Once we're more or less back to ourselves, I take both my husbands hands, letting them escort me back to the rest of our family.

The three of us trail to the edge of the tent together, halting our movements as we look on with matching, fond smiles at the rest of the family. These are the people who have supported the three of us, seeing us through both the good times and the bad and as I squeeze both my husbands hands I know even though our shared lives will always be bordered with violence and discord, we couldn't ask for better allies.

A year ago, I was a woman lost, left with nothing more than fractured memories of my past, but standing here tonight, I know exactly who I am. I'm Susannah Adele Brigant, known as the Raven by mine enemies, and am the wife of two amazing men who would gladly lay down their lives for me just as readily as I would for them. I'm also the next in line to lead the Brigant family, the most influential and powerful crime family in all of New Orleans.

It's a crazy life I lead, one sure to be filled with constant danger and bloody conflict and I can only smile knowing I wouldn't change one fucking thing about it.


End file.
